Unovian Horror Story: Journal Edition
by Creative Curve
Summary: A large collection of journal entries from the Unovian Heros and Villains. Follow their accounts on the many events that will soon lead to Unova crashing down in flames.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. I have decided to put all the journal entries together as they happen in order of event, in one story. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Keeping all the journals as separate stories is just going to confuse all of you because I know many of you will simply not read some characters, even if they do in fact reveal something major. So to keep everyone on track, I've made it one story with one link. Sorry about that._

Sunday, October 7, 2012

* * *

My mother got lucky yesterday, lucky that I didn't venture out of the house and into the wilderness. Yes, she was very lucky that she avoided another verbal brawl, and she could thank the rains for keeping me indoors. In fact, it was so gloomy and gross outside with the thick lingering clouds and the random, heavy blankets of rain, that I didn't even leave my bed. And of course I didn't accomplish any journaling either.

I feel rather behind on keeping this thing updated. I haven't been writing like I should be every day. I believe it is because I'm writing about the same old crap, and I'm quite tired of writing about the same old crap, over and over again. I feel like a broken record sometimes in this damn journal. And every time I read through it, I feel like nothing ever changes. The same old problems still exist.

But I'm going to bitch about these same old problems some more! Because isn't that what journal's are for? To release and unload our frustrations, anger, and even confusions? Because my mother is driving me crazy with all this Ghetsis Harmonia bull crap. And it seems that the only way I can escape it is to in fact, leave.

I do leave, a lot, and without my Pokemon at that. I think it's funny how mother freaks out over it. But she doesn't understand how old it gets when you have people, still to this day, flocking to you, demanding to see the great and powerful Reshiram and even asking for a few autographs or twenty.

I hate how I can't even catch peace and quiet in my own hometown anymore. It's gotten better though, I must admit. Beforehand people were flocking in from all across the region, and even across the world to see me in my little hometown. I became such a big attraction that local businesses were making bank off of the tourists. Festivals were also being created. And then I had to hire a few body guards.

It has taken two years for everything to get back to normal. And still I will have the random fan beg to see my Pokemon every time I leave the house, which is why I don't carry them as often as I used to. I wish my mother could understand that.

So after I write this, I'm going out. It's almost twilight, and the sky is clear of clouds; making this time my favorite time to go out to my favorite clearing in the woods and watch the stars come out and the sky change to many different shades of light and dark blue.

I will also be leaving without my Pokemon because I know that no one is going to mess with me. I'm the Hero, after all. The champion. No one will know I'm unarmed because they will assume I have Reshiram at all times.

And as I leave tonight, I know that I will go through another fight with my mother. She will cry and yell and beg and maybe even curse me to stay, because she still fears Ghetsis is after me.

I know he's not after me. He is finished. His forces have deserted him or they've all been arrested and thrown in prison. However . . . That Shadow Triad still gives me the creeps. They crept up on me shortly after they freed him and gave me a few orbs. They informed me the orbs were from Ghetsis, and then asked me if he is testing me or using me. How am I supposed to know these things? They were trying to be intriguing, I guess.

Needless to say, Ghetsis can't test or use me with those orbs because I buried them in the garden about a year and a half ago. They mean nothing to me. I don't even remember what the Shadow Triad called them.

So mother is worried Ghetsis will kidnap me. I'm certain that if he wanted me, he would have used the Shadow Triad to kidnap me by now, or even when they confronted me with the orbs.

Ghetsis does not scare me. He doesn't. And I will prove to mother that he doesn't, even if he has been seen close by.

Yes, he's been spotted very close by. Near Route 18 was the last place I heard of from my best friend Bianca just mere minutes ago on the phone. She said it was in the evening newspaper. Oh well, I'll believe it when I see it.

Lord I hope my mom hasn't seen the headline yet. No. It can't be true. And even if it is, I'm not scared of Ghetsis. He's weak, and he has nothing. He has no N this time to charm a dragon or other powerful Pokemon for his own command. He has nothing!

Arceus I hope he has nothing. There is no way. I refuse to fear this man.

Maybe, just maybe, when I leave I'll take at least one Pokemon. It wouldn't hurt. I know Victini is right downstairs sleeping in a corner of the soft green sofa. It's his favorite spot.

I almost don't want to put the pen down, because I want to convince myself some more on paper that Ghetsis is no threat to me. He isn't. I understand this. But I must take precaution. He may truly be on, near, or close to Route 18. If it's true, he may be even closer to Nuvema Town.

What if. . .

NO.

I must go. I need fresh air. I'll take Victini.


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi

* * *

This journal has effectively been helping me stay on track. I've been a lot more focused on what matters in my missions and the accomplishments of my everyday goals. Counting my blessings and recounting what I have become in this journal reminds me of who I am and what I have accomplished. Focusing on those select few things, and only those few things, leaves little room for anxiety and nonsense!

I am so grateful to have the honor and the skill necessary to lead the Shadow Triad, two of the three greatest assassins the world has ever seen. I myself am included in those three, of course. That's obvious. Why would I even include that? I do not expect anyone else to read my own personal journal.

If I ever catch anyone reading this, I will slit his or her throat.

But I'll gut them first while they hang upside down.

Yes, I am grateful. And I am grateful to serve my master, Ghetsis Harmonia. How could I not serve him? He has saved my brother's lives and mine. And we are a faithful trio. When we owe someone our lives, we vow to serve till our dying day.

I hope I satisfied Ghetsis this evening. I planned everything out perfectly. I followed her for months, monitoring her every move and habit. She mapped her own doom by being so predictable.

Touko had fallen downhill. She no longer cared. She had become weak in her emotions and overall reasoning. She had no goals in life anymore. The fame zapped her of all her motivational energy. She was so famous throughout the world she had begun to believe there was nothing else to live for anymore. She had developed poor morals. Why on earth did that Dragon choose her? He should have abaondoned her months ago.

How should I know? Maybe I am completely wrong about her. All I know is what I have observed. And what I have observed is a very shitty Pokemon trainer. So what does Ghetsis want from her? I have my suspicions, and I don't want to write those suspicions down in this journal. It may make me sick. Ghetsis deserves way better than some rotten teenager.

Moving on.

I had to have satisfied him. How could I not? Ghetsis wasn't the type to praise good deeds right on the spot, but he did know how to show his appreciation through actions and even new assignments. If he thought one of his subjects were up to par, and performed a task flawlessly, he would challenge them again, and again.

Regardless, I know he remembered. He remembered that it was I who hand delivered him Touko's Pokemon. It was I who developed the ambush plan and the house raid. And it all played out perfectly. Everything ran like clockwork.

I knew I had done well. Why do I allow myself self-doubt? The look on Ghetsis's face when I handed him the Pokemon belt was enough to tell me my master was pleased, and excited. I need to stop doubting myself. Maybe I am getting old and questioning my abilities? No. I'm only thirty! I'm in my prime! This journal is supposed to help me with any and all doubt. I can not allow these thoughts into my mind.

If Ghetsis ever doubted me, or if I ever failed him, even in the least, he would let me know it. And he wouldn't be kind and gentle about it either. Many people, and many of his grunts have failed him, and they have all paid the price. Some of them may carry scars of deep cuts or burns. Some lay six feet under or in a ditch somewhere.

I vow never to be that person who fails him, but to remain the one who helps him administer the pain while staying on his top list of most faithful.

But things are going to change. Finally.

Ghetsis's rise back to power will happen faster than ever. And that means there will be more pressure on my brothers and I with greater ranks being built and more quests and assignments being assigned. We must train harder and stay focused at all times. The larger Ghetsis becomes and the more territory he conquers with Touko's Dragon, the more he will expect from us. We will also be mentoring other brilliant souls to work under us as we take on his commands. Mine's name is Seth. I will be meeting with him soon. I will turn him into a cunning spy, like myself.

This is astonishing. Exciting. The situation as a whole sends chills of excitement down my spine. _Unova is going to change. Ghetsis is back in power._ The thought plagues my senses in the best of ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry One in New Journal -_-

* * *

So . . . This is my journal. This is the journal that I have written in for the past two years. I had recorded all the hard times and good times during my Pokemon journey. And all the downright frustrating times I dealt with involving team plasma.

This journal is, or shall I say used to be, very thick and over 400 pages long, as well as nearly finished. But now it has been returned to me in just a few pages.

My last journal entry, right before I was taken hostage by Ghetsis Harmonia, was placed under the cover of a new and very blank journal. It too was at least four hundred pages long.

Ghetsis had my old journal stolen from my room. And he snooped through and probably read every single page of it. I would like to assume he didn't care for the majority of it because it had nothing to do with him. The only time I wrote about him; the only time I expressed any fear of his whereabouts and his very being, was my last entry.

I suppose he found my last entry satisfying in some way, and he wanted me to remember my last moment of freedom. Or maybe he loved the thought of my fear of him, so he spared the last few pages. Or he could have just wanted to rub in how stupid I was; how easy I had made myself available to him.

Yes, I made myself available to him. I practically hand delivered myself to him. I should have packed a silver platter to lay on as I marched out into the clearing, completely unarmed.

Well, I was armed, with Victini. But he ran off after another Pokemon. What good did bringing a Pokemon out of a poke ball do me? Victini never was good at keeping still or staying close by.

So I was ambushed in my once safe haven by nearly 20 or more grunts and Ghetsis soon appeared after them to seal my doom.

I thought I was safe there. Town wasn't that far away, and I had gone there multiple times, even as I was unarmed. I'm sure someone had been spying on me, for a while no doubt. And they knew where I would go and when. How stupid was I to make everything so predictable.

Now I have been cooped up in this small cell with nothing more than a few books and an even smaller bathroom. I don't know how long I have been here. I can estimate maybe a few months. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. Hell, I can't even write a date for this entry.

It's very hard to tell how long I've been at his mercy. It's very hard to know anything at all! I don't know what has happened to Unova, my friends or my family. Does anyone know that I have been kidnapped? Or have they all thought that I bailed and left everything behind?

No. Ghetsis had my journal stolen, so I'm sure something has happened to my mother. But how can I be so sure?

I am so stupid. Bianca tried to warn me. My mother tried to warn me.

I was going to die. And my mother was going to die too, if I didn't give my Pokemon, and myself, to Ghetsis.

I vaguely remember that moment. I remember I couldn't bear knowing that mother was going to die on my account. I remember that the moment I said the words, the words declaring Ghetsis as caretaker to my Pokemon, I had given him my life and possibly my mothers, on top of the entire region of Unova.

He then said something about me helping him take over the region. I assume he still needed me to control the dragon, but I have yet interacted with my old friend.

Sometimes I wonder what would have truly happened if I had told him no. Would he truly have killed my mother and I? Or would he have kidnapped me anyway? This has plagued me the entire time I've been here. Simply because I'm pretty sure Ghetsis is in love with me.

I can tell by the way he talks to me and looks at me. And he loves to touch my hair and run his fingertips across my skin. Of course he always makes sure to take his black gloves off before he does so. He sends shivers down my spine every time he touches me with his bare hands.

He even loves eating dinner with me. He loves visiting me several times a day. He never has asked me to mess with my Pokemon yet. What gives? I am so confused.

I think he has kidnapped for an entirely different reason, and it makes me sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca's Journal

* * *

I tried to warn her, but she was too stubborn. She had always been that way, my best friend Touko. She would always do things her own way. And they weren't always dangerous things, and they never really resulted in turmoil or despair. But this time it did. This time, her arrogance and unyielding close-mindedness to reason resulted in her kidnapping, and her mother's kidnapping, and maybe even their deaths.

I remember it just like it was yesterday. . . maybe because it was yesterday. Why am I writing about this? Because it won't leave my head. And my head still hurts. . .

Anyway! How could she be so stupid? I tried and tried to warn her that Ghetsis was near. The evening paper was enough proof as well, and I know she saw it; she admitted to seeing it. But Touko always said the press was full of liars. She even mentioned once that she believed her mother paid one of the editors and writers to put a false tale of a Ghetsis sighting on the front page. What bullshit. I know her mother didn't have the money to pay someone off like that.

She just stormed by me! And she told me to tell her mother that she would be home soon. Boy was she wrong.

She is so arrogant! I still can't believe she left without her Pokemon! She thinks that just because she is the Hero, everyone will fear her and not challenge her. How can she be this way?

Ghetsis was too smart for her. But what did she expect? The greatest enemy she had ever faced, the one that gave her the biggest challenge, was returning to power and yet she remained arrogant and hard headed and still believed she was the shit . . . even without her Pokemon!

She makes me so fucking angry! And I hate this word. I can't believe I am putting it in my journal!

And it is because of her that I have a huge bruise on my face and a nearly broken jaw. I can also throw in possible rape and murder in there too. How am I supposed to know what the Shadow Triad wanted to do to her mother and I?

She made me cry so much yesterday. After she ignored me and left me to dry alone on the dirt path, and after I got ambushed at her mother's house. I should have just gone straight home! To my own house!

Her mother Anne and I were just enjoying some soup while we bitched about Touko's big headedness. And then BOOM! Here the Shadow cunts come through the windows. I can't believe I just wrote that word. It's all Touko's fault.

And they hit me first for trying to fight back. I reached for my Pokemon belt (you know, because I'm not so stupid as to walk around without my Pokemon) and before I knew it I was backhanded hard across the jaw and my belt was relieved from me just seconds after.

I've never been hit before. Never. I was scared for my life. I was in so much pain. I didn't know what was going to happen to us. I was crying. And every time I cried, they would scream at me to shut up. They hit Anne next, multiple times. I thought they were going to kill her. She was only trying to ask where her daughter was, even if she was being loud about it.

They held us there on the couch in the living room while one of them darted up the stairs into Touko's room and stole her Pokemon belt. It was quite easy for them I recall, judging by the joy of the villain's voice as he came back down stairs, pokebelt in hand.

And before I knew it he was gone to hand deliver them to the Sage, Ghetsis. And before I knew it, the other two were gone too. They told us to sit still for two hours. We were not allowed to move from the couch. They told us that twenty grunts had surrounded the house waiting for us to make the wrong move.

I don't see how they could have expected us to do anything. They cut all the wires of the house! Telephone wires and internet wires! Well, we still had our Xtransceiver. Good thinking, Shadow Triad. But we still did not dare use them.

Finally, after the two hours, just like they promised, we got up from the couch. Especially me; I had to use the bathroom bad. And then ambush! The grunts came through the front door and the windows!

It wasn't fair! We waited the whole two hours just like we promised!

In the mix of grunts, one Triad member was present. He pinned me up against the wall, and whispered in my ear.

" _Mark my words, you will be followed, and monitored, at all times."_

" _One word, I repeat . . . one word, to anybody of Touko or Anne's kidnapping, you're dead, as well as your precious mother and stupid father, and all of your beloved Pokemon too."_

" _I suggest you don't screw up, you pretty little blonde."_

The last thing that I remember was them hauling Anne outside into the front yard, and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I was out.

So I wake the next day, which is today, with a needle hole in my neck and several additional fresh bruises on my arms and legs. It was nice to wake up in my own bed though. At least they did something right! And at least they didn't rape me! Just beat me a few more times is all, or manhandled me all the way to my house.

But Anne is gone. Touko is gone. Arceus knows where they are now. I am so worried. They took them. I know it. I checked their house already because I just couldn't believe the words that came from that deadly ninja. Their house has been locked up securely, like they went on vacation. But there are electronic code locks on both front and back doors and the windows have been replaced with what looks like a thick bulletproof glass. Team Plasma really knows how to cover their tracks.

I must go. I am in so much pain. My right shoulder is killing me and writing makes it worse. And I have to visit Professor Juniper. All of this happening just a few days before my first big day as an assistant and helping introduce new and budding trainers into the world of Pokemon.

The world of Pokemon and now a new era of Team Plasma.

I am a total wreck.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So here he is. Ghetsis. I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys in any way. Ghetsis is a very hard character to write._

* * *

Ghetsis

As I write in my fifteenth journal, I start a new chapter in my life. How appropriate is that? To have a brand new journal for a bright, new adventure. I am anxious for the future. I have come so far, and then lost so much, and now I have come so far again and gained just as much, if not more. The forces that I have been building strong are coming into place. I will triumph.

Soon I will rule Unova again. Well, to be more precise, I didn't rule Unova completely. But I was close, real close, until the Hero, Touko, thwarted me. And the only reason she threw me off track was because that dragon, Reshiram, chose her to be its master. She had become the final piece to the puzzle of the legend. I was expecting N to be the only one to win a dragon's heart. My plan would have worked out perfectly if that had been so.

Of course Touko defeated N, and eventually me. And I would have been in prison if it hadn't have been for my most faithful servants, Satoshi, Takeshi, and Iwao, the Shadow Triad.

Now here I sit, two years later, stronger than ever. What makes it better is that I don't have that wretched prat, N, by my side. Instead, I have the Hero, Touko. She is a far more powerful, beautiful asset than N. And . . . far more useful.

Ah yes, I sit here writing in this on the evening of her capture, and I want to recollect what a success it was.

It was all too easy. The poor girl made herself so available. She wondered away from home, sometimes at all hours of the night, without any Pokemon to defend her. She would do this, from my understanding at least, so that fans and townsfolk would stop bugging her about seeing the dragon Reshiram. She can be so foolish, and now her foolishness has landed her into my custody. No matter, she is safer here, with me, where she belongs.

Yes, she belongs by my side, more than she will ever know. No, she will know soon enough. And only then will she truly accept me for who I am and what I stand for. But first, small steps for now. She must learn. She has no idea how important she truly is!

Sometimes I wonder why it was her that was chosen. But then it becomes obvious. Of course it was she as she is the only one worthy. She has the historic value running through her veins. It's N's success that boggles my mind to no end. He has no blood family in Unova, and no history. But yet he did what I suspected he would do. I knew a young boy raised by Pokemon during the early years of his life would be more fine tuned to a Pokemon's strengths and abilities, and even their personalities. That's why the Dragon chose him, I am sure of it. He was so innocent and pure.

So why is there still doubt in my mind that I was wrong about N from the beginning? Why does this not seem logical to me? A stupid boy raised by Pokemon winning the affections of a great legendary beast? Why is it so farfetched? N is not the first in history to be raised by Pokemon, and these other children haven't accomplished such legendary crusades.

Back to the subject of success. She is mine now. Once again, it was so easy. She began making a nightly routine of going out without Reshiram, or any Pokemon for that matter. Her habits became too obvious; so I planned an ambush. I waited months to do so as well. I wanted her to feel comfortable with everything she did. I wanted her to feel safe, to feel that I was never coming back for her.

Oh sweet girl, you have been in my sights for many, many years.

And at last, it happened. I gave the command to my forces and we surrounded her in her favorite clearing, the clearing where she loved to star gaze. Oh, how I loved watching her lay there for hours. I nearly grew weak with longing. This beautiful sight ignited a desire in me so fierce I nearly blew my cover on multiple occasions. . .

This same desire had to be skillfully controlled while she knelt down at my feet, helpless and shaking. I did manage to run my fingers through her hair without losing control. Oh, how silky her hair was, and how soft her skin felt as I glided my index finger down her cheek. She didn't like that very much, my sweet Touko didn't. It's perfectly fine though. She will get used to my touch soon enough.

I am triumphant. I have won another battle. I have dominated the Hero, my hero.

She is mine, and I will do with her what I please.

But first, I must build her trust. That is my next journey, my next challenge. Nothing can be accomplished involving Reshiram without Touko's command. I can threaten her life and her family's life all day long in order to have her comply. But I can't. I do not want her to hate me. She must love me. In due time she will love me. I must not mistreat her. I must not manhandle her. I vow to never hurt her.

I must control my anger. I must control my aggressive hand. My lifelong relationship with her depends on it.

I will have her bathe in my kindness and compassion and love. I will show her the gentlest of touch. Oh yes, she will have no other choice but to love me the way she is supposed to. It's the only way for her and I to be happy.

I will depart now. We are traveling a very long way, and right now Touko is resting in a small room before we resume the journey. I have deprived her of water for a short time, so I must tend to her. She will willingly drink from my hand and I will show her how gentle I can be. I will do everything I can to make her comfortable aside from the small lack of hydration.

I hope she is content. And I hope she complies. Oh Arceus, I hope she complies. I can not afford to get angry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hugh

Professor Juniper mailed me this journal so that I could record memorable events throughout my Pokemon journey if I so wished to. So I have decided to record, and I am starting with my first day.

Technically the day is not over yet as it is only 4:15pm. But it started at around 8:05am this morning. I'm just so anxious to get some entries in. I have a feeling that these trainer journals are a good idea for tracking progress. Or tracking shitty days and how many of them occur.

Anyway! First things first, I got the Pokemon I wanted! Snivy! And I was the first of three trainers he ran to once he was released from the Pokeball. And the three people this includes are myself, Rosa and Nate.

I guess I should include my childhood friends in this journal as well, especially since I will be sharing a good deal of my journey with them, I'm sure. First off, Nate and Rosa are brother and sister. They are fraternal twins, and we have spent our entire lives growing up next door to each other.

Nate is such a dick. The first thing he did was make fun of me for wanting Snivy. What he didn't understand was that it takes a real trainer, a skillful trainer, to bring out the best in grass type Pokemon. And when a grass type is fine tuned, they can be any rival trainer's worst nightmare.

Nate also shot down Rosa for merely mentioning that she wanted all three of the Pokemon. Did I mention he was a fucking dick? All she was doing was kidding around with him!

But something funny did happen! Once the woman named Bianca came to deliver the Pokemon, aside from Snivy running to me, Oshawott and Tepig ran straight to Rosa! The aggravated, jealous look on Nate's face was priceless!

Bianca had to wrestle the two Pokemon away and force one of them on Nate. At first, Nate wanted the Tepig, but it tried to burn him the minute he tried to pet it. After that it jumped out of Bianca's arms and ran straight for Rosa. The Oshawott however, allowed Nate to pet it and then it accepted him as its trainer.

I was disappointed any Pokemon wanted Nate at all. But Bianca sure seemed relieved.

I was amazed at Bianca. First off, I thought it was strange how Professor Juniper couldn't meet us herself. Instead she had to have her assistant do the job. I guess I can understand how busy the lady must be, but Bianca was a little off. I wonder if Juniper was aware of this?

I do admire Bianca though. She fought right along side Touko many times in the fight for Unova. But she was still no Touko. She seemed very nervous and anxious. Bianca almost acted as if she was scared of something. Her eyes were also very bloodshot like she hadn't had sleep for days. And she stuttered, a lot.

I hope she will be okay.

Oh, and I would like to record my goals! First one being a Pokemon Champion! The second one would be having the honor to fight Touko in a Pokemon battle! Win or lose, that would be a most memorable experience.

The third goal will be to get my little sister's Purrloin back. In order to accomplish that goal I would have to hunt down every low-life, stinking Team Plasma grunt I could find, and somehow, get the Purrloin back. I can never forgive them for what they had done. My sister was left heartbroken and sad for many months. That Purrloin was out there, somewhere, and I vowed to find it. No one stole from my family and I will personally see to it that Team Plasma will get what they deserved. I know they are still out there. According to the news they are being spotted here and there. And even Ghetsis has been spotted. They are rising back to power; I know it.

But not for long. Not if I have anything to do with it.

And finally, my last goal (until I make new ones as time goes on) is to crush Nate as well. Crush him because he is a dick, and because of the way he treats Rosa.

Rosa deserves so much better. She deserves someone there to encourage her, not to bring her down all the time. . . I could write more on this subject, but what if someone was to read this? I want to record my journey, accomplishments, and even my feelings. But it's my feelings that I need to be careful with. I can see Nate already trying to hijack my journal in an attempt to read it. Fuck you Nate, if you ever get the privilege.

After we all got our supplies for our journeys this morning, I challenged that dick! And he declined! Of course he did, the chicken shit. He has a water type. He claimed he had to run back home for something and then disappeared. Classic coward. Rosa offered to battle me, however.

I didn't want to battle her because I didn't want her to lose, but I didn't want to lose either. I tried my best to let her win, but somehow Snivy was just so good! And he beat Tepig with ease. I had to give it to Rosa though, she really did try her best and she was a fast learner as well.

I feared she would be sad at her loss, but she was took it very well. I also gave her lots of praise and encouragement. If I had been Nate, I would have rubbed it in her face so hard she would have suffocated.

And now Rosa and I are sitting in a clearing on Route nineteen having an afternoon snack and writing in our journals. It was Rosa's idea, the journal writing was. I'm glad she suggested it. It's very relaxing to some degree. I even see another trainer propped against a tree just a few yards away, writing in one as well. These things are very popular. I wonder how many books may be published based on the many journeys that have been recorded in journals? I wonder what Rosa is writing about right now?

I want to travel with her, but at the same time I don't. I'm afraid she will be a distraction. How can I get her to go off on her own? I don't want to shoo her off, but it's better to do it now than later.

It's only my first day.


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca

My first day felt like a blur. Yes, it was my first day as an official assistant to Professor Juniper. I am officially set free of her watchful eye and expected to conduct tasks on my own. Those tasks also included introducing brand new trainers into the world of training.

It is still my first day. But it is the end of my first day. Thank Arceus. I hope that once I am finished writing this, I will finally sleep. Journaling can help, surely, with the sleep problems.

My last entry was two days ago, and since then I haven't slept. That is how bad it is. I was attacked and threatened, so how could I rest? I am so paranoid! And the nerves of today didn't help matters any.

But it's all over. The trainers Hugh, Nate and Rosa have been sent on their way, their way to do whatever. I hope they defeat Team Plasma. I wish I had asked them to seek the crooks out and destroy them with their Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. . . Yeah right. They are nowhere near skilled enough for that bogus nonsense. And even if I did tell them to seek Plasma out, I would have been beaten to a pulp shortly after, or maybe even murdered. I know I am being watched at all times.

I could have ruined everything by letting slip that Plasma was coming back to power.

I wish I had. Would it be worth dying for? No. Unfortunately.

Moving on. Today was horrible. I did my job, yes, and I believe I did it efficiently despite my turmoil. But I still felt horrible.

I had become so stressed and sleep deprived that I was dizzy most of the morning. I felt like I was juggling ten tasks at once, and the majority of it was looking over my shoulder every other minute, checking frantically for spying eyes.

Dizziness and brain fog. Yep. They may become my two new best friends, especially since a psychopath kidnapped my true best friend.

Oh, and I also can't stop replaying the Shadow Triad's threats inside my head. Over and over again they are reminding me of the consequences if I were to let anything slip. They don't even need to follow me around and spy on me. Their knife to my throat was enough to scare me.

I feel like I am never alone. If my enemies aren't by my side, or even out in the brush looking through the trees at me, my anxiety and fear keep me plenty company. I am always looking out windows. I never find or see anything. Maybe I am not being followed at all. No. I know I am!

Speaking of being watched, I'm sure they saw me throw a fit right before I reached the lookout of Aspertia City. I couldn't help it. I thought about Touko and what they could possibly be doing to her and her mother. I lost it. I can't believe this has all happened. It's unreal.

Is Ghetsis torturing her? I can only guess. I don't want to guess.

I wonder if the three trainers noticed how messed up I was? Did they notice my messy hair? Maybe my hat covered it well. Did they notice my bloodshot eyes? I tried to cover it with eye drops. Did they notice the bags under my eyes as well? Have I lost a few pounds? Was my voice scratchy? Did I stutter too much?

I'm glad that I didn't fall on my face as I became dizzy several times.

Oh and there is nothing in the news, by the way. I remember seeing the paperboy delivering the morning paper this morning. I almost fainted when I saw him too. I wanted to see if Touko or Ghetsis had made headlines. Or even Reshiram for that matter.

I reframed from buying a paper until after I set the Pokemon trainers loose.

Once I set them on their way. I bought one and there was nothing. No Ghetsis, no Team Plasma, no Touko kidnapping. There wasn't even anything in there about Touko and her mother going on some kind of fake vacation. I am relieved, for now.

I am relieved that Plasma hasn't advanced. But what is happening to my friend? I should look at the positives of all of this. I should be happy that her body hasn't been found in the river or ocean or in a ditch somewhere. I should be thankful Ghetsis hasn't unleashed the dragon yet. I should be thankful that I am still alive. I should be thankful that there is still hope out there.

Maybe those three trainers can be hope. Maybe Team Plasma will mess with them and get annihilated. Maybe I should contact them and tell them? No. I will be slaughtered.

Yes it is nice to think about all of these positives, but I still can't help but dread when the bad stuff will come. How much longer until Ghetsis strikes? How much longer until the dragon comes and burns us all?

This journal isn't helping. Writing isn't helping me become sleepy. I'm still just as wired as ever. I have to lie down. I have to try.

Maybe if I pop some melatonin.

I have to try something.


	8. Chapter 8

Touko

* * *

So I'm still sitting here, bored. Maybe I should tell a little story about how I got here. Maybe someone will read this one day and want to hear about my turmoil.

I remember how troublesome it was to transport me here to this holding cell after I was kidnapped. I believed I traveled two days and I counted being moved fifteen times total. I was relocated to different cars, trains, helicopters, and maybe even a ship at some point. I must have been moved all the way across the region to Plasma's base, wherever that was. I could only guess.

I had no recollection of when or where I was going since they had a black cloth bag over my head the entire time. It was definitely very annoying. I barely slept because the bag was so hot and stuffy. My arms were also tied behind my back through most of my journey, causing my arms and hands to become sore and even numb. They fed and gave me water only sparingly, so I felt hungry often. Those two days were probably the worst days of my life in terms of discomfort, sleep depravation, hunger and thirst.

I remember worrying about what was to come of my mother and I. I assumed she was captured too, especially after Ghetsis threatened her life. But I couldn't be certain. He never was clear on that small fact.

I also remember not only being hungry, but being extremely thirsty nearing the end of my transport. And Ghetsis had me parched on purpose I soon found out.

Eventually, before I landed at my now seemingly permanent residence, Ghetsis entered the small room where I was being held. He came to play with me. He came to mess with my emotions and my life and the dehydration he had put me through. And he introduced me to his new mad scientist, Colress.

Colress was very interested in me. He was fascinated at the fact that I was the Hero. He looked so weird too. He could have been attractive but then he had that weird blue hair that swooshed around his head like a half halo. He was no angel though, especially if he worked for Ghetsis.

Ghetsis pulled my hood off so that I could see him and Colress. He even took joy in running one ungloved hand through my hair. He stated that Colress would be examining my Pokemon soon and that I would need to help him in doing so. I dread meeting that creepy researcher or scientist or whatever he is, again. He was almost as creepy as Ghetsis.

Oh, and after our little introduction, I remember hearing Ghetsis whisper "water." This is where he starts playing his little games with me. You see he knew I was on the brink of death thanks to dehydration. And he had it all planned out, his little game, he did.

He already had the bottle of water ready. When I heard him break the seal of the cap, I put my head down, averting my eyes. But secretly, as hard as it is to admit it, I was super excited to have water close at hand, but it was the wrong hand, which is why I refused to look at him.

Well that didn't last long! After reluctantly refusing to drink the water he offered me, Ghetsis eventually grabbed ahold of my chin and forced me to look up into his one red eye. He ordered me to drink and I did just that after he forced the bottle's rim against my lips. I drank and played his game. I hated myself for giving into him but the experience was a temporary heaven. I welcomed the cold liquid as it trailed down my throat, awakening and hydrating every cell on its way down. I felt instantly rehydrated after my first few gulps, and strategically, Ghetsis denied me the essence.

"More?" I remember him asking in a boyish tone of voice, clearly toying with me. Of course I wanted more you cunt!

So he forced me to gaze into his eye in exchange for water. Once I had drained the bottle, Colress knelt back down and started running his mouth again. He went on about how anxious he was to know more about me and my Pokemon. He wanted to know more about the Hero that shattered Ghetsis's world. Haha, I remember how excited I was after he said that. Ghetsis got aggravated with him and gave him a death stare, then dismissed him. I am surprised he didn't hit him after pointing out that I was his biggest downfall.

Once the scientist left I tested my boundaries and lost. I demanded that Ghetsis set me free. I even encouraged him that he could keep my Pokemon, as hard as that was to say, as long as he set my mother and I free. Nope. He then threatened my mother's life! I couldn't win. After threatening her, I cried. And then he comforted me, and then I yelled at him some more.

"I haven't hurt you yet, have I?" was what he asked. He did have a point. He technically didn't hurt physically. But why not? Why did he insist on touching me, caressing my hair and rubbing my back? Also, the ropes that bound my wrists were actually cloth, and when he removed them he saw that they had created red marks on my skin. He then said something along the lines of, "I'm sorry for the cloth of choice, I should have chosen silk."

Gross.

There is something up and I don't want to think about it too hard. It might drive me crazy.

My hand is hurting. I'll write later.


	9. Chapter 9

Ghetsis

Touko is going to be a bigger challenge than I expected. Clearly my kindness alone isn't enough to assure her that I mean her no harm. I hope I can understand her soon.

I covered her head in a soft black bag to relieve her stress as she was transported. I figured the bag would shield her from her handlers so that she would not be frightened. I also didn't want her to see where she was going, but that is beside the point. I even had her wrists bound in a soft black fabric so that her precious skin would not chafe or bleed. But the fabric still left red marks on her. That disappointed me very much so. I even let her know how I felt about it. I let her know that I wished I had chosen silk so that she may be spared any discomfort. Her reaction to that was to look at me with a stunned expression.

It appears that she doesn't appreciate what I am doing for her.

But what do I expect? I just kidnapped her. I have taken her away from her family and normal routine. She must now learn to adapt to her new surroundings and home. She must also learn to adapt to me as well. I am all she has left now.

I must be patient. I must be kind.

She took the water I gave her. I knew she would, and she drank it directly from my hand. I hated depriving her of the liquid, but I wanted her to take what I provided her with longing. I wanted her to need me in some way.

I introduced her to Colress, my new personal researcher. I don't think she likes him very well. But then there are times I don't like him very well either. If it weren't for his cunning mind, I would have strangled him already. Sometimes I wish I could do what he does with technology and Pokemon biology, but if I did I would have no time to rule Unova and be the King.

Arceus, I want to strangle Colress. He thought it prudent to point out to Touko that she was the one that brought me to my most recent downfall. Of course she did, you cunt. Touko and I both know this.

I did well with controlling my anger, however. Yes, I controlled myself. I have come along way with control. I didn't kill Colress. . . I will do that later when I find a suitable replacement. Or maybe I _will_ kill him sooner if he keeps drinking in Touko with his disgusting yellow eyes the way he did last night. Or I could give him a very painful warning. I hate writing this after just praising myself for how well I am controlling my shortcomings. But I will lose it if Colress lusts after her. She is mine.

After Colress left, Touko really started testing me. It's only natural, I suppose, to test one's boundaries.

She began with demanding I set her free. She should have known better. I say no of course, and yet she continued to demand she go home. She even offered her Pokemon to me. She told me that I could keep them if I set her mother and herself free. I continued my objection and then I explained to her that I need her to command Reshiram as I command her.

And she screams at me. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" is what she said, very loudly. I can NOT stand to be screamed at, by anybody, not even my future wife.

I breathed deeply and counted to ten quickly. It was hard not to strike her right then. I hope she is not this disrespectful all the time, or else my goals may have to change. She will respect me, even if my hand must turn firm.

She yells that she doesn't understand, so I try to make her understand. I explain that her dragon can't be controlled without her. I ask if she understands then, but she just threw another "let me go," in my face. I think she was enjoying her testing of my limits, I swear it. I could see it in her beautiful brown eyes.

I say no and she says yes. And then I agree to set her free in exchange for her mother's life. Her face lit up and then fell once again after the news of the exchange.

She started weeping then, and stuttering all over herself. I hate seeing her that way. I know it is something that I must get used to, at least for the first few weeks.

I told her she was staying with me and that was final. She wept some more, and some more. She was devastated. Touko acted like I was the worst monster she had ever seen or known. I may be, for that matter, but I have not shown her the full extent of my evil. And I never plan on showing her, so she should have no trouble loving me.

I comforted her as she wept. I rubbed her back and told everything was going to be okay, because it was true. Everything is going to be okay for her. I was going to keep her safe. And then she snapped at me again. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" is what she said, very loudly. She acted as if I had viciously hurt her in some way.

I asked her if I have hurt her and she said yes. This annoyed me for a split second. I knew I didn't hurt her. I didn't even hurt her when I battled her two years ago. And then she says this shit about emotionally abusing her. I cut her off right there. I was not going to hear that garbage and I refuse to play the emotion game. I caused her no pain, and that was that.

I screamed at her, regrettably, but it had to be done.

She shut up after that. And I assured her that her new quarters would be without a warm blanket and the temperature would be lowered down to the forties. Before I left I told her that I expected her full cooperation tomorrow. All she did was give me a small nod.

I left her there in the small cell and instructed a high-ranking grunt to place the hood over her head again and to replace the rope with silk.

I can't do it. I can't take her blanket away and make her room extremely cold. I'm not ready for that yet. I'll let her slide, just this once. Maybe twice. Surely she will comply soon. She will get used to me; I know it. We will work together every day. We will see each other every day.

Tomorrow we will work with each other to command the dragon, Reshiram. I have confidence that it will go smoothly. She will obey me.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: New Updates Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Spanning Over Four Months!_

* * *

Touko

* * *

Today has been the worst day by far. Not that my situation isn't already bad enough. There are even more bad situations to an already bad situation. Does this make any sense?

This is awful.

So where do I begin? Maybe where I slept in late and I apparently had an appointment with Ghetsis. But guess what? It was all his fault that I slept in late. And how exactly did I come across this information? From Natsumi, of course!

Ghetsis has this middle aged grunt woman named Natsumi tending to me now. She woke me up this morning and fed me a hot breakfast. I had bacon and eggs and even some orange juice to drink. It tasted amazing, especially since it felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

Natsumi was nice. She was nicer than any Plasma grunt I had come in contact with and definitely nicer than the second grunt that tied me up and hooded me. Technically, it was one of the Triad members who tied me this time, not the bitch grunt. I think she was scared of him so she backed off. Oh, and did I mention the ropes they used were silk this time?

Ghetsis is a creep.

On my way to my supposed appointment, I was led through many hallways. Eventually my captors and I stopped within a giant underground Pokemon arena.

Once I was given the gift of sight I saw that Ghetsis was there along with Colress. And Colress had Reshiram's ball in his hand. I hate that fucker.

And just like clockwork, the moment I spied the ball, the Triad member who led me put a knife up to my throat. I've never had anything like this happen to me before. I don't' normally have my life threatened! I became tense and scared and started shaking. I didn't know what was about to happen to me until Ghetsis cleared the air.

He promised nothing bad was going to happen to me as long as I complied and if I didn't command Reshiram to do anything rash. . . Like fire blast everyone, for example.

Colress handed me Reshiram's ball and the Triad member pressed the knife a little harder against my neck, reminding me of the consequences for defiance. Right before I set the dragon free, Colress asked me if I can imagine Reshiram being greater than he already was. I wasn't sure what that meant. Did Reshy have an evolution?

Oh, and right before I let him go, Colress touches my arm, and Ghetsis tells him to back off. Why?

Finally, I let my baby go and Ghetsis just couldn't believe how amazing he was. What did he expect? He'd seen him before so why act so stunned?

I missed him, my Reshiram. He was just as big and white and beautiful as ever, and I had neglected him for so long. He looked down at me with a questioning glare. I didn't know what he wanted, and I didn't know what he expected me to say. I wanted to say a lot of things, but I kept quiet. I had a knife to my throat after all.

I don't feel entirely safe writing in this. What if Ghetsis reads it?

Anyway, what happened next was a disaster. Reshiram decides to start flapping his wings and roaring. He then breaths fire, at all of us, including me. Ghetsis screams at me to calm him down. I clearly can't since he is attacking me as well.

I wished he had scorched me. I deserved it. But Ghetsis shoved me out of the way.

Finally, my dragon escaped through a hole he had burned in the ceiling. He then appeared to dig through many feet of ground, using his flames to help clear his path. And then he was gone, and Ghetsis was screaming at me to call him back. He was cussing like a sailor, and he was just as angry as he had been the first time I took him down.

For a split second I thought he would set me free since Reshiram was gone. He technically didn't need me anymore if he had no dragon for me to control. But all he did was continue cussing and then demanded that the wretch, that being me, be taken out of his sight.

So I was drug back to my cell, hooded and bound again, and thrown onto the metal cell floor. And just a second later, Ghetsis was on top of me again. He took my hood off and untied my restraints. You would think he didn't want to see me like he proclaimed, but he clearly followed me all the way back to my cell.

He yelled and screamed some more and demanded to know what happened. When I couldn't give him an answer, he knocked my nightstand over, beat his metal cane against the wall, and even slammed me against the wall.

I thought he was finally going to kill me. In fact, he might have if Colress didn't interrupt.

I know I am not fond of Colress, but I was at that moment. He quite possibly prevented my untimely death with his news of a man named Toshirou. But it seemed Ghetsis wasn't having it. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to my bed, demanding to know what I said to Reshiram. I couldn't give him an answer and he pulled my hair some more.

Colress chimed in again and says the dragon guru, Toshirou, (at least I think that was his name) thinks that I was now unfit and that the dragon no longer respected me.

I could see it. I've already stated once, and several times in my other journal, that I wasn't the best pokemon trainer as of late. And Colress even told Ghetsis that I had, in fact, neglected my Pokemon. Wow. That hurt. Well, they have been spying on me, and I do admit it, after all.

And finally, the nail in the coffin. . . Colress continues on to say the man thinks that me allowing myself to get captured was basically the icing on the cake for Reshiram. He lost all respect for me. Wonderful. Just great.

And now Reshiram was apparently in search of someone else who is worthier of his power.

The hope for release came back to me after that. Ghetsis literally had no other use for me. I asked, very quietly I might add, if I could go home. And it was a solid cold "No," from Ghetsis. And then he starts screaming again. He said that I needed to be miserable. That I didn't deserve to be happy. And then asked if I agreed.

I nodded yes. I was so scared. He was going to kill me if I didn't agree, I feared.

Once Ghetsis turned towards Colress and began to leave, I made a horrible mistake. I pushed him farther. I asked when could I go home.

He turned back to me, his red eye nearly on fire. He took my arm and threw me off the bed. Then he stripped my bed of its comforter and sheets and threw them out the door at Colress. Before he left, he turned to me again, furious, and growled. "Never!"

That gives me lots of hope. So am I to die in here? I say that is a very real possibility.

Because now it's freezing in here and all I have is the meat on my bones and very little fat to keep me warm. And this stupid journal. This stupid journal is all I have.

It's been freezing in here for about fifteen minutes now, and getting colder. He did threaten me with freezing if I didn't behave.

I could – there is someone at the door. . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Ghetsis

* * *

Today was full of very interesting events, to say the least. And these events could have gotten off to an earlier start if only I wasn't so soft hearted for my dear Touko.

Yes, she has had a bumpy ride traveling to her new home. I also know that she hasn't had much sleep; so I allowed her to sleep in.

I sent for Natsumi, my PA. Her new assignment is to be Touko's PA, in a sense. I think Natsumi is the perfect candidate to watch over Touko when I can't. She is so kind, more so than most of my subjects. Anyone else would have given Touko hell on a regular basis either because they were jealous or . . . jealous. I need someone who won't hurt her out of spite. I also need to keep my numbers up, for I would kill every last person that would harm her.

So Natsumi is the winner, and I hope she doesn't mind. She serves me faithfully and without question. And I also have high hopes for her son, Seth.

I allowed Touko to sleep till almost 2 in the afternoon. And then I had to get Natsumi to wake her. I would have allowed her to sleep longer but I have been anxious all day, waiting to see this dragon again.

It was almost 3:00PM before Touko finally arrived at the lab after her breakfast.

I was so nervous. I couldn't think straight, it seemed. One second I thought of the dragon, the next I thought of how much Colress might have wanted to fuck Touko. I hate how he talks to her. He's always cooing at her. I want to kill him sometimes. But I need him too badly. I vow to never allow him to see her without my immediate supervision, or that of the Shadow Traid's.

There are times when I wish Colress wasn't such a sick and twisted fuck. If only poor Natsumi knew how twisted he was. She has such an awful crush on him.

Moving on. . .

I don't want to move on, but I have to recollect this. I have to work through this. . .

Now I hate myself. Why did I have to do it? Because she is defiant, that is why. But I have to remember my goal, and that goal is to not scare her to death. However, I fear that fear was the only option to get her to comply with my demands of the dragon, Reshiram.

I had Iwao hold a knife to her throat and I threatened to have her throat slit if she didn't obey and force the dragon to obey as well. I felt awful but I had to do it. She was never, ever, in any real danger. I wish she knew and I hope she forgives me for it.

I hope she forgives me for a lot of things. . .

I've done so much to her today. It wouldn't surprise me if she never forgave me. But she must learn to respect me. I must teach her the ways of royalty, and how a young lady like herself is supposed to act. And the more defiant she is, the harsher the punishment will be.

She will learn in time.

Just like now, she is currently learning a lesson, and I still hate myself for it. Why can't she just listen? Haven't I given her enough evidence that she is not in any real danger?

She is learning this lesson only because I lost the dragon. It is gone. And I will probably never see it again. Shortly after it was released from its ball and filled over half the pokemon arena with its massive size, it blew a hole in the ceiling and burrowed itself through to freedom above.

Beforehand, Reshiram tried to fry us all, including Touko. I rushed to push her away from the flame. I hope she appreciated that, despite my anger toward her afterwards.

And I swear she said something to Reshiram to cause his actions. But why would it try to flame her as well? Maybe she is innocent. Maybe she is not. Maybe I am a fool. All I know now is that I am two steps behind again. I no longer have Reshiram to bind with Kyurem. That would have created a real monster, and I would have been unstoppable! Now all I have left is N, but I need to find his stupid ass first.

I can't believe I am doing this to her.

Right now, Touko is freezing in her cell. I've dropped the temperature to 37 degrees. She won't be cold for long. I won't allow it. I've also appointed my own personal physician, Doctor Julius, to keep a close watch on her.

Nothing will happen. It shouldn't. It wouldn't. Thirty minutes isn't a long time, and I'm sure it would take longer before hypothermia kicks in. But I am no doctor, and that is why I have Julius.

Arceus we are off to a rocky start. But what do I expect? I have kidnapped her. Maybe attempting to control and train the dragon happened too fast? I was too anxious to see it, and now it has all backfired in my face. Colress was extremely anxious as well. We all were. And now we have nothing, and I'm sure Touko hates me.

She will get over it. I will stand strong and stern in everything that I say to her. I will not let her see me weak. I will not let her see that I do not want to punish her. I wish she would understand that it is something that must be done. It is for her own good and development as a future leader of this region.

She also asked if she could go home again, even after I yelled at her. For some reason she thought I simply wouldn't need her anymore! How foolish! That is why I think she had something to do with the dragon's escape! I told her she would never leave. I wonder what she thought of that.

I am watching her on my computer monitor right now, freezing against the wall. I hate seeing her that way. I want to accompany her, hold her, and keep her warm. And say that I am sorry.

I am so sorry Touko. I wish you weren't so stubborn and that you understood.

Dr. Julius just entered her cell. That is not good.


	12. Chapter 12

Hugh

* * *

Journal entry number two and I have beaten Rosa in our first battle. My Snivy destroyed her Tepig. Many trainers may say that Tepig should have had the advantage, but some, like myself, know how to handle grass types. Sometimes I want to say I just got lucky and that Snivy is higher level than expected, but I can't help but think otherwise.

I had to tell Rosa I just got lucky, however. I didn't want her to think she was a very inexperienced pokemon trainer . . . even though she truly is. She never developed her skills as a kid or studied Pokemon in her free time either. So what should she expect? But I will never say this to her. I don't have the heart to.

I can't lie though, she put up a hell of a fight for her level. And I can tell that her heart is in the right place, but she seriously needs to cut the shyness out and grow some confidence. This could happen if she traveled with me and stayed away from her brother, the one who always belittles her.

I'm concerned because right after our battle I told her that she did a great job and then she started sobbing. I wanted to hug her and wipe her tears away – but that isn't an option yet. I don't know. I don't feel right about it. Would that be moving too fast?

Rosa then goes on to say how Nate never encourages her on anything, and that he would beat her every time they had small pokemon matches as children. I knew this already. I was always the one she ran to when Nate became too harsh and criticizing. In fact, I felt more like the big brother than he did.

I don't want to be a big brother anymore. I want to be someone different to her. But should I even try? What is the point? We have an entire Pokemon journey we need to focus on now. How often do couples travel together for this? I'm sure there are some, but I know there aren't many. And who's to say we would ever be a couple anyway?

I'm so confused. I want to focus on Rosa and developing her confidence, but I also want to focus on my journey. Decisions, decisions.

So right now I am sitting on the beaten path to Aspertia City finishing up my lunch and feeding my pokemon. Rosa is off training and trying to find an apparent Beedrill she saw. I'm not too worried about her and the Beedrill. She has Tepig to blast it if it gets too close.

It's a beautiful day out as well. And very sunny and warm for entering the fall season. Oh, and it's also a pretty enough day to chase Reshiram too.

Yes, we saw Reshiram! Just minutes after mine and Rosa's first battle! It roared several times and the earth rumbled like an earthquake. When it flew over our heads, it looked like the sky was falling as its massive white body zoomed over us.

I had a feeling Touko was aboard him, and Rosa came to the same conclusion.

And here we are, taking a small break on our way to the city. You know, just in case that was where Touko and her amazing dragon were headed.

Oh and Nate showed up as well. He asked us if we saw the dragon. It's like, DUH! Who wouldn't see it? Moron.

Arceus he can be a dimwit at times. Oh and he gave Rosa his usual bullshit since she lost the battle against me. I told him she did wonderful. Of course he didn't respond to that. But he continued on to make a snide comment on how the Pokemon journey was supposed to be an individual project. He was trying to give us shit for hanging out together. What's it to him?

His presence didn't last long. Shortly after his jab at me he didn't have time for us and he insisted he rush to Asperitia City to chase Touko and Reshiram.

Let him go. He has to be first in anything and everything. It's like he can't stand it. Talk about insecurities.

I've got to close . . . the Beedrill is chasing Rosa. . .


	13. Chapter 13

Touko

* * *

I never dreamed that I could possibly meet my end by freezing to death in a metal encased cell. I was so cold. I shook uncontrollably and I swear my hands and feet started turning purple! I couldn't move. I was near certain death.

Ghetsis lied to me. He told me the temperature would be lowered down to the 40's, but I swear, it was down to the 30's or lower.

As I look up to the ceiling right now there are three air ducts that pumped the cold air into my cell like they would in a freezer. This small cell that I'm in had to have been used for the purpose of torture. I wonder how many people have died in here, right where I'm sitting.

I remember a young looking doctor coming to my rescue. His name was Dr. Julius, if I remember correctly. He wasn't only young looking, he was very handsome as well. He stuck a thermometer in my mouth several times, checked my pulse, declared me half dead, haha, and soon had me wrapped in some sort of electric blanket. The cold air got turned off and I felt alive again. But that nice alive feeling came back to me very slowly.

I told Julius that he was very beautiful, and I thanked him for saving my life. Then, he said something very strange to me. He said something along the lines of, "You won't save mine if you talk to me like that again."

How rude! What did he mean by that?

I asked him if he was my doctor. I felt stupid after asking him that. Of course he was! He had to excuse me; I was under the influence of severe cold.

Anyway, he said maybe one day he would be, even though he was taking care of me that very moment. He then added that he was Ghetsis's personal physician. Okay . . .

After he sent for a grunt to bring back some warm water for me to drink, he checked my pulse one more time and said that I was good to go. I told him no, that Ghetsis wouldn't allow me to get better, and that he wanted to kill me.

Julius shot back with stating that he didn't think Ghetsis's heart couldn't take another torture session like the one I'd just endured. Talk about confused. I was the one being tortured but yet Ghetsis is still the victim. It is all about Ghetsis, every time.

Julius became weird fast! He hated talking to me and soon he was no longer attractive as he was pissing me off! I asked him what he meant by that and he changes the subject completely.

He starts talking to me about people dying during the freeze tortures and many other different tortures as well. And the only time he is ever really needed is when he needs to administer some form of euthanasia, or when Ghetsis wants him to keep someone alive just so he could torture them further. None of it made any sense to me. Was he trying to make me feel grateful for NOT dying?

So for the past several days now, since I've rested up, all I've really done is eat, sleep, sulk and be tortured by boredom.

The kind grunt, Natsumi, visited me regularly. She thought it was cute to point out that my freeze torture wasn't really torture, but discipline. And true torture was worse, and she never told me the details of what she had seen over the years. Bitch.

But I was happy to have Natsumi. It was rare to see a kind grunt, let alone have one serve you meals and make sure you had clean cloths.

I asked her why she was there. What made her join Team Plasma? I get the answer of bad choices, defiant teen, got pregnant by a grunt, father disowns child but encourages her to join Plasma for support. Wow. Yeah, she really did make bad choices. What kind of man does that? He didn't want to take care of the child he created. And then he basically says to let Plasma take care of everything. That's awful. But I was surprised.

So Ghetsis took care of his grunts. That's all fine and dandy. He only did it in return for a lifelong service and asking his people to risk their lives for him.

Poor Natsumi. I couldn't imagine getting pregnant at such a young age. I haven't even been kissed!

I could probably relate to her child though. I never knew my father either. I have never even heard from him. He left me when I was a baby. He said I was a mistake. It's okay. I don't care about him either.

Natsumi then proceeds to tell me her child is now a spy for team Plasma and that her other two are in a kind of Plasma boarding school. Wow. She had three and they were all selling their souls to Team Plasma, and by extension, Ghetsis. I voice my concerns to Natsumi and all she can do is defend Ghetsis.

She says that Team Plasma is a blessing and that they can leave the service whenever they wanted. All they had to do was never, ever talk about serving Plasma and keep secrets a pure secret. Or else they would be hunted down and killed. That sounded comforting to me, I guess. At least they weren't enslaved. Still threatened, but not enslaved.

I got even more curious. I wanted to know what bad things this very kind woman did in the name of Plasma. She told me she stole Pokemon the first 10 years of her service. It was for research purposes. How horrible.

And then, apparently she begged Ghetsis for a service position because she was tired of being a low life grunt. So in response to that, Ghetsis places her right by his side as a personal assistant.

I found that weird. I asked what did she do, wipe his ass?

She laughed at this and I swore she was about to say yes! But instead she listed her duties. Miss Natsumi would schedule meetings for him, cook, clean, ran errands and delivered important memos to different bases. So basically, she did what every normal personal assistant would do. And now she is my personal assistant because Ghetsis trusts her with me.

Why does he care? I asked her and she refused my question. She then refused me all questions.

Then we got in a fight! Verbal, of course. I started slandering Ghetsis and talking about how evil he is and how she is just as evil. All she did was defend him! Defend, defend, defend.

I can't believe she is so blinded by him. I can't believe she swears herself to him.

I asked her why hasn't he killed me yet. She wouldn't answer that either.

And then she demands that I go get a shower.

You know what? I take back what I said earlier, about how it was nice having her around. She truly is a bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

Satoshi

* * *

Zinzolin has been agitated with Ghetsis lately. I have caught him mouthing off and having outbursts behind Ghetsis's back. His tantrums are always about Ghetsis's decisions on special situations as of late. Zin is lucky he hasn't said anything too treacherous.

It doesn't matter. I am getting close to revealing the true Zin to Ghetsis. If only my lord didn't hold him so high on his list, I would have done so already. I'm just waiting for him to say the right thing, at the wrong time. Coward.

Colress is another one that I want to do away with. I think murdering him would be the perfect option. He is a freak in every sense of the word. And not only does he have a brilliant mind, he also has a disgusting one. What has this pedophile done, truly, to win the Plasma lord over?

Enough of the analyzing. I don't write in this thing to analyze my supposed superiors.

I caught Ghetsis in a very vulnerable state tonight. Well, some may call it vulnerable since he wasn't in the right state of mind. He had been drinking. Heavily, I might add. But that didn't make him vulnerable. It only made him even more dangerous.

We were on the Plasma Frigate at the time, and I felt it necessary to check on him. He had been acting weird. He wasn't his usual, mean and sarcastic self. He was even meaner. Earlier today he beat up a female grunt so bad she had to be sent to the hospital. I later found out that she died. He beat her up right in one of the hallways of base A. And he had absolutely no reason for doing so. That is how I know something's up with him. I know him too well.

I checked his Frigate chambers first. No luck there. I was worried for a moment; I will not lie. Only because I heard him make the comment "I deserve to die," earlier today. But alas, I found him in his study, surrounded by fuzzy white security screens with a bottle of scotch by his side. He was so close to being wasted.

He commanded me to leave the moment he saw me. I refused. I knew he wasn't in his right mind. I had to protect him.

When I disobeyed him he didn't push further. He must not have had the energy to urge me to leave.

I knelt down in front of him beside his desk. I pledged my loyalty to him and begged for his forgiveness, all while slowly moving the lowball glass of scotch away from his reach, and then shortly after, the entire bottle. He didn't protest. Instead he kept staring into my eyes.

I asked him what was troubling him, and he responds with "I hurt her."

I knew he was referring to Touko and not the poor female he sent to the hospital to die.

It didn't seem right to me. Why did he care so much for her? She deserved her freeze torture and she deserved to be slammed against the wall.

I asked him this same question and made it clear that she deserved her torture, simply because she had something to do with Reshiram's escape.

He screamed at me "No!" and that she didn't deserve to be slammed against the wall or frozen! And then he proceeds to tell me that she will be my queen one day, and that I must accept her. But what if I don't want to? I have to. He is my master and he saved my life. I vow to agree with him and to protect him and even protect that wretch, Touko, if that is what he desires.

He then continued on with how special she is. That she is even more special than N. Why? Is it because she is so beautiful and young? Sometimes I wish he would just fuck her and be done with it. No. I have a feeling he is in love with her. He is blinded by her beauty and power over the Legendary. Sure enough, I find out that I am right.

I find this out after Ghetsis makes me promise to never allow him to hurt her again. I am supposed to be present when he is near her, and I have been commanded to restrain him if he loses control again.

I reluctantly agree. And then he threatened my life. That part didn't bother me. He threatened my brothers and I all the time.

He promised me tonight that he wasn't beyond help and he would remember our little heart to heart. It didn't matter to me if he remembered it or not. I would still follow through with his request and pray I wouldn't get killed for knocking him on his ass after he wanted to strangle the little bitch.

And then finally, right before I leave, he says it. He asks me to help him make her see. To make her see that he loves her.

How on earth am I going to help her see such a thing?

He was drunk.


	15. Chapter 15

Ghetsis

* * *

What I thought was going to be an amazing day, has turned out to be the worst.

I was so excited. I was finally going to have that beautiful white dragon at my command. I was finally going to experience its legendary power once again, but at my command instead of hers.

I truly did experience his power, there was no denying that. And I witnessed Reshiram use this power to blast a hole in the ceiling of the pokemon arena and burrow up through many feet of soil to freedom. I needed 30 grunts and 6 hours to fill the hole he made so that no one would discover our largest underground base.

What a disaster.

Anyway, Touko is to blame. I'm sure of it. I could swear to Arceus she whispered something to the dragon to make him perform the way he did.

But then I doubt her, greatly. Why did Reshiram try to kill her? He spat fire right at her and I had to push her out of the way. At the time, however, I was still convinced she is behind it. But now I'm not so sure.

Colress told me the dragon guru predicts that Reshiram no longer sees Touko as a worthy master. To begin with, she has neglected him. Secondly, she allowed herself to become captured and controlled by me. And supposedly these factor into Reshiram disowning Touko and costing me thousands of dollars in repairs and labor. As well as costing me a mountain of disappointment.

But losing the dragon isn't the worst of it. What's worse is that I hurt her. She angered me and I took my anger out on her directly. I am supposed to be controlling myself. I ordered they take her back to her room. Then I got to thinking about the incident. I got angry again and quickly follow them to her cell.

I interrogated her, manhandled her, and yelled at her. Everything I vowed never to do if I wanted her to fall in love with me. I am a monster.

Then she has the nerve to ask if she can go home. She has a lot of nerve, that is certain. She thought that since Reshiram was gone, she could just leave! She thought that I had no use for her anymore! This angered me further.

What if she was behind it? What if she had Reshiram wait for her just in case I let her go? No, that isn't happening. And I know that isn't the case because we haven't found a single trace of the dragon since its departure.

I screamed at her that she would never leave! And that was the truth!

I took my leave after that. I was too frightened I might do her some serious harm.

I was still angry beyond help even hours after leaving her. It was when her freezing treatment began did I start to regret everything I said and everything I did to her. It was punishment, not torture. But it went further than I wanted it to. I thought Dr. Julius wouldn't let her get too cold, but he was only following my orders. He still made sure she was safe.

Yes, she is safe and alive.

And I haven't seen her in several days. I can't bear to look at her right now. I can barely spy on her through the cameras. I can't believe I went this far. Something has got to be done about my anger.

It's okay. Touko paid me back. She caused me a minor heart attack. Well, more or less the guilt and stress of hurting her caused her me a minor heart attack. Thank Arceus for Julius. I need him more than I think I will ever know.

Even after the heart incident, my anxiety hasn't ceased. My guilt hasn't dissolved. Touko's poor and innocent freezing body just keeps plaguing me.

Finally, I caved and got drunk.

That's not good for heart health either. It didn't matter. And it doesn't matter. If I died tonight, tomorrow or next week, it wouldn't matter.

Satoshi stopped by during my drunken state. I think he cares a little too much. But where would I be without him and his brothers? Arceus bless the ninja guru that trained them.

So while Satoshi was playing baby sitter to me, I forced him to make me a promise. He swore to protect Touko from me, at all costs. This would mean him restraining me if the time came when Touko angered me to a point where I wanted to strangle her. Discipline would be a different story however. . .

I know Satoshi didn't like making the promise, and he certainly didn't like knowing that I loved her. But it was time he knew. He was not to judge me and whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Things will get better. Satoshi will help me. I pray.


	16. Chapter 16

Bianca

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the boy receive the Basic Badge. Hugh, the tallest one of the three new trainers I met this morning, not even eight hours later, had already won his first badge from my good friend Cheren. Impossible! Yet, as impossible as it seemed, there he was, shaking the gym leader's hand after a stunning victory. That boy had talent.

I liked how Cheren encouraged him. He was always good at that. He could bring strengths out of just about anyone and any Pokémon as well. That was one reason why I searched for him today. I needed a little encouragement. Especially now.

I wish I could have enjoyed the trainers first day a little better without being ailed by lack of sleep and paranoia.

I managed a few Z's back at the lab. That was until the Professor called and demanded more work. That is another reason why I had come to Cheren. Maybe he could give me some encouragement and advice on time management and demanding bosses? I don't think he'd ever had a boss. He's always been his own boss. Maybe I could switch jobs and be Cheren's assistant? That would be wonderful.

Yes, it would be wonderful. He has grown so much over the past few years. He is even sexier than before and has developed into a fine looking man. I wish he was mine. Every day.

Oh Arceus. What would I do if he, or anyone else found this journal? I would be so embarrassed. XD

When he hugged me I could feel my face turning scarlet. He asked me how I was. Oh how I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him everything.

So I told him I was exhausted instead. The professor was working me too hard. I loved it when he told me he wanted to tell her to lay off! I wish he would. Then I would get fired! And work for him maybe! EXCITED!

I'm in no position to be excited about anything at the moment. I shouldn't even appear happy. I'm afraid that if I appear too happy, whoever is spying on me will wreck my world in some awful way. -_-

Once the trainer Hugh moved on to bigger and better things, Cheren and I went for coffee, something I gravely needed. I asked him about Reshiram. Yes, I saw Touko's dragon fly in the direction of Aspertia City. So maybe there was hope she was free? I had no idea. I checked her home after I saw it and she never appeared there.

I pray to Arceus the dragon wasn't moving on Plasma's orders. I don't even want to think about that.

Cheren only assumed that Touko was riding Reshiram, but he couldn't see her. Then he proceeded to say how happy he is to see that Touko is out of the house for once.

This got on my nerves. Of course he would love to see her get out of the house for once. It was her he had the mad crush on, not me. He asks her out every six months I believe. She always turns him down. Why can't he move onto better things? Like me?

Maybe in time. Whatever. It is what it is.

And would you believe Cheren turned this whole incident on me. He asks me where was Touko going, like I hadn't just asked him the same question. Then he moves on to why hadn't she been home. So, he's been by to visit has he? Of course he has. Horny jerk.

Lying to him was a challenge. This was my first lie when it pertained to Touko's and Anne's whereabouts. I told him they left to get away from it all two days ago. Then he pushed on and asked why was Reshiram back? I shot back with maybe they forgot something? How was I supposed to know?

Cheren gave me several quizzical glances and all I could do was stare into my coffee and cream. I think he didn't believe me.

Eventually he shook his head and said she had become so distant as of late. I couldn't agree more. Distant she was, literally. . . Or dead. Dear Arceus. . .

Finally, we ended the afternoon catching up and discussing Hugh. Cheren seems to think Hugh could help bring down Team Plasma, since it appeared they were rising back to power. Boy was he ever RIGHT! To Plasma coming back that is. And I think they are coming back with a vengeance.

I agreed, of course.

Maybe Hugh could do it. He seemed very strong willed and his heart was in the right place.

Maybe Hugh was our last hope. . . I know he is, because Touko is out of action, and N is nowhere to be found.

What are we going to do?


	17. Chapter 17

Hugh

* * *

Night has fallen and this concludes my first day as an official pokemon trainer. The public dorms I am staying in at the Pokemon Center in Flossy Town are very nice. I can't wait to go to bed. But first, I feel obligated to note my progress in this journal. Just one more time today should be enough!

I defeated Cheren in the Aspertia City gym and earned the Basic Badge! I am stoked! Cheren also seemed very impressed with my skill as a pokémon trainer. His praise gave me a surge of confidence. I feel high on achievement.

There was no Touko and Reshiram though. I am slightly disappointed. They must have moved on farther.

Also, resulting in the lack of Touko, Rosa decided to wonder off to train on Route 19. And of course I go and look for her. I felt the need to encourage her to battle Cheren and earn her first badge. . . And to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

Speaking of trouble, that is exactly what she got herself into.

It all started with her finding me and asking me to help her find a lost herdier. I agree of course. I wasn't going to have her look for some careless trainer's pokemon on her own. Who in the hell loses their pokemon when there are pokemon thieves running amuck? Old people! That's who! And the old man even had the nerve to ask his stupid wife why I got so upset. Nimrod.

The expedition only got worse when Rosa and I split up in a small field just outside the owner's ranch. We searched on our own until night had fallen. I became fed up with the hopeless search so I decided to search for Rosa instead.

Then she screamed my name. Great. She found it and we could go back to Flossy Town and retire for the night.

NOPE! SHE FINDS TEAM PLASMA INSTEAD!

The no good grunt had the herdier cornered, trying to steal it. And once I came up on the scene, he had Rosa cornered, trying to steal her Pokemon. I was ready for battle, but the moment that scum saw me, he released a smoke bomb and disappeared.

And I give up on humanity. I really do. People are so blind!

The stupid old man and his wife didn't even believe us when we told them about the Plasma grunt. They didn't even say THANK YOU FOR US BRINGING BACK THEIR DUMB HERDIER! Wow my handwriting is messed up right now. I'M JUST SO ANGRY!

They didn't believe us because they decided to believe that Plasma was defeated instead. Haven't they been watching the news? Plasma has been spotted in small spurts and Ghetsis has been seen creeping about as well! They are in serious denial and it's only going to get them in serious trouble in the long run.

I'm glad I got that out of my system. It's nice writing in this thing. It really helps.

And now Rosa and I are safe in the dorms. We didn't share one, of course. We aren't allowed. Unfortunately. I don't even know if Rosa would like sharing a room with me . . . I'm afraid to ask.

I hope she challenges Cheren tomorrow. Before bed I told her she could do it and that I had complete faith in her. She teared up a little and hugged me. That was nice. She was even impressed with my badge. I tried not to brag about it, but I had to show her.

Maybe I should lay off on the bragging. I don't want to hurt her confidence. But she doesn't seem hurt by it at all. In fact, I think she admires me. Even though she constantly says I'm her best friend. Maybe I just inspire her. . .

Will I ever get out of the friend zone?

We will see. . .


	18. Chapter 18

Bianca

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the boy receive the Basic Badge. Hugh, the tallest one of the three new trainers I met this morning, not even eight hours later, had already won his first badge from my good friend Cheren. Impossible! Yet, as impossible as it seemed, there he was, shaking the gym leader's hand after a stunning victory. That boy had talent.

I liked how Cheren encouraged him. He was always good at that. He could bring strengths out of just about anyone and any Pokémon as well. That was one reason why I searched for him today. I needed a little encouragement. Especially now.

I wish I could have enjoyed the trainers first day a little better without being ailed by lack of sleep and paranoia.

I managed a few Z's back at the lab. That was until the Professor called and demanded more work. That is another reason why I had come to Cheren. Maybe he could give me some encouragement and advice on time management and demanding bosses? I don't think he'd ever had a boss. He's always been his own boss. Maybe I could switch jobs and be Cheren's assistant? That would be wonderful.

Yes, it would be wonderful. He has grown so much over the past few years. He is even sexier than before and has developed into a fine looking man. I wish he was mine. Every day.

Oh Arceus. What would I do if he, or anyone else found this journal? I would be so embarrassed. XD

When he hugged me I could feel my face turning scarlet. He asked me how I was. Oh how I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell him everything.

So I told him I was exhausted instead. The professor was working me too hard. I loved it when he told me he wanted to tell her to lay off! I wish he would. Then I would get fired! And work for him maybe! EXCITED!

I'm in no position to be excited about anything at the moment. I shouldn't even appear happy. I'm afraid that if I appear too happy, whoever is spying on me will wreck my world in some awful way. -_-

Once the trainer Hugh moved on to bigger and better things, Cheren and I went for coffee, something I gravely needed. I asked him about Reshiram. Yes, I saw Touko's dragon fly in the direction of Aspertia City. So maybe there was hope she was free? I had no idea. I checked her home after I saw it and she never appeared there.

I pray to Arceus the dragon wasn't moving on Plasma's orders. I don't even want to think about that.

Cheren only assumed that Touko was riding Reshiram, but he couldn't see her. Then he proceeded to say how happy he is to see that Touko is out of the house for once.

This got on my nerves. Of course he would love to see her get out of the house for once. It was her he had the mad crush on, not me. He asks her out every six months I believe. She always turns him down. Why can't he move onto better things? Like me?

Maybe in time. Whatever. It is what it is.

And would you believe Cheren turned this whole incident on me. He asks me where was Touko going, like I hadn't just asked him the same question. Then he moves on to why hadn't she been home. So, he's been by to visit has he? Of course he has. Horny jerk.

Lying to him was a challenge. This was my first lie when it pertained to Touko's and Anne's whereabouts. I told him they left to get away from it all two days ago. Then he pushed on and asked why was Reshiram back? I shot back with maybe they forgot something? How was I supposed to know?

Cheren gave me several quizzical glances and all I could do was stare into my coffee and cream. I think he didn't believe me.

Eventually he shook his head and said she had become so distant as of late. I couldn't agree more. Distant she was, literally. . . Or dead. Dear Arceus. . .

Finally, we ended the afternoon catching up and discussing Hugh. Cheren seems to think Hugh could help bring down Team Plasma, since it appeared they were rising back to power. Boy was he ever RIGHT! To Plasma coming back that is. And I think they are coming back with a vengeance.

I agreed, of course.

Maybe Hugh could do it. He seemed very strong willed and his heart was in the right place.

Maybe Hugh was our last hope. . . I know he is, because Touko is out of action, and N is nowhere to be found.

What are we going to do?


	19. Chapter 19

Hugh

* * *

Night has fallen and this concludes my first day as an official pokemon trainer. I am staying in Flossy Town. The public dorms I am staying in at the Pokemon Center are very nice. I can't wait to go to bed. But first, I feel obligated to note my progress in this journal. Just one more time today should be enough!

I defeated Cheren in the Aspertia City gym and earned the Basic Badge! I am stoked! Cheren also seemed very impressed with my skill as a pokemon trainer. His praise gave me a surge of confidence. I felt high on achievement, and still do.

There was no Touko and Reshiram though. I am slightly disappointed. They must have moved on further south.

Also, resulting in the lack of Touko, Rosa decided to wonder off to train on Route 19. And of course I go and look for her. I felt the need to encourage her to battle Cheren and earn her first badge. . . And to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

Speaking of trouble, that is exactly what she got herself into.

It all started with her finding me and asking me to help her find a lost herdier. I agree of course. I wasn't going to have her look for some careless trainer's pokemon on her own. Who in the hell loses their pokemon when there are pokemon thieves running amuck? Old people! That's who! And the old man even had the nerve to ask his stupid wife why I got so upset. Nimrod.

The expedition only got worse when Rosa and I split up in a small field just outside the owner's ranch. We searched on our own until night had fallen. I became fed up with the hopeless search so I decided to search for Rosa instead.

Then she screamed my name. Great. She found the herdier and we could go back to Flossy Town and retire for the night.

NOPE! SHE FINDS TEAM PLASMA INSTEAD!

The no good grunt had the herdier cornered, trying to steal it. And once I came up on the scene, he had Rosa cornered, trying to steal her Pokemon. I was ready for battle, but the moment that scum saw me, he released a smoke bomb and disappeared.

And I give up on humanity. I really do. People are so blind!

The stupid old man and his wife didn't even believe us when we told them about the Plasma grunt. They didn't even say THANK YOU FOR BRINGING BACK THEIR DUMB HERDIER! Wow my handwriting is messed up right now. I'M JUST SO ANGRY!

They didn't believe us because they decided to believe that Plasma was defeated instead. Haven't they been watching the news? Plasma has been spotted in small spurts and Ghetsis has been seen creeping about as well! They are in serious denial and it's only going to get them in serious trouble in the long run.

I'm glad I got that out of my system. It's nice writing in this thing. It really helps.

And now Rosa and I are safe in the dorms. We didn't share one, of course. We aren't allowed. Unfortunately. I don't even know if Rosa would like sharing a room with me . . . I'm afraid to ask.

I hope she challenges Cheren tomorrow. Before bed I told her she could do it and that I had complete faith in her. She teared up a little and hugged me. That was nice. She was even impressed with my badge. I tried not to brag about it, but I had to show her.

Maybe I should lay off on the bragging. I don't want to hurt her confidence. But she doesn't seem hurt by it at all. In fact, I think she admires me. . . Even though she constantly says I'm her best friend. . . Maybe I just inspire her. . .

Will I ever get out of the friend zone?


	20. Chapter 20

Ghetsis

* * *

I had to see Touko again. Enough time had passed. I was certain three days was enough time for her to recover from her punishment. No matter how much she hates me however, she must learn to get used to my presence and to respect me.

I ordered her a nice outing above ground. I figured some sunshine and fresh air would be good and healthy for her. I picked the time to take her out to be around sunset. I knew she loved sunsets, thanks to the vast amount of time I had her spied on by the Shadow Triad.

I hope the outing made her happy. I couldn't tell for sure. When I joined her outside she froze up and gave me almost no emotion at all.

She will move on from her turmoil, I know it. She will give in to me.

Oh, and when I had her spied on, I was given reports of her being verbally abusive to her mother. She was very immature, neglectful of her pokemon, and downright disrespectful. I am not sure if she has always been that way. But should this give me some form of hope? If she treats everyone like shit, even her pokemon and mother, then why should I be any different?

No. She will respect me.

Although I fear I may have frozen her into absolute fear. When I joined her she tensed up and barely looked at me. But yet she appeared so surprised when I invited her to dinner tomorrow night.

She went completely ridged when I sat down beside her and touched her arm and hair. She allowed me to do it, but regretfully. She only allowed me to do it out of fear.

I don't want her scared of me. But I don't want her to disrespect me.

I hope this dinner will set everything right.


	21. Chapter 21

Hugh

* * *

I caught the two pokemon, sunkern and pidove, just this morning, and they already treat me like they've been on my team for months. I knew I had a gift; not every pokemon were so quick to adore their trainers the first day of capture. I consider myself pretty lucky.

Though my Pokemon friends are good company, I felt slightly lonely when I watched them eat together. They had each other, where I have no one of my own kind with me. I feel gloomy when I think about it. It would be nice to sit and eat with Rosa. But I have to break away from a bad habit that is forming fast. I have to journey on my own, without her by my side, or else I won't advance as fast as I hope.

But I miss her so much. And I am terribly worried about her. After the Plasma incident a few days ago, I'm concerned with her and where she goes. In fact I have been very reluctant to let her out of my sight. Training with her was a dream over the past few evenings. My mind was at ease knowing she was safe with me and watching her grow stronger with my help was great. She finally won the Basic Badge, and Cheren was just as impressed with her as he was with me.

It was when she insisted on earning her second badge on her own did I feel a stab of disappointment in my chest. Our journeys have been amazing so far, training side by side with each other and fighting off Team Plasma. But now the harsh reality of solitude is starting to sink in. And this journey is proving to be very boring without her by my side.

Right now I am waiting to board a ship. I think I still have a while yet before it arrives.

I'll keep writing. I need something to do to pass the time.

This morning I finally made it to Virbank City for the Toxic badge. This city is busy and full of café's, studios and restaurants. If I wanted to change paths I could totally try to be a movie star in this city, but I had my own dream to fulfill, and being a movie star wasn't the dream I had in mind.

Rosa made it to the city before me. I don't know how, but she did. And the first thing she does when she sees me is show me her Toxic Badge! I was proud of her, especially for getting a badge before I did.

She carried on to say that she owed her success to me and that I could be a mentor like Alder one day. That made me feel great. I am glad she feels that way, and she even compared me to one of the great champions, Alder. I would love to be like him one day. Even being a famous mentor would be a dream come true.

So shortly after she shows me her badge, she informs me that Nate is battling Roxie, the gym leader, that very moment.

You could say this sets me off! I had a sense of urgency to rush to the gym! I can't stand the thought of Nate being ahead of me. But before I could take off in the general direction of the gym, we both nearly get plowed over by three grunts.

A middle aged woman was after them and screamed for someone to stop them. I quickly took it upon myself to chase them down. I didn't care that they could be stronger than me. I had complete faith in my pokemon.

I ran alone, without Rosa, down to a small riverbank. They shot around a corner, and by the time I caught up with them, they disappeared. There was a brick wall and no place to run. I can't figure out how they did it.

Rosa soon caught up with me. This made me angry. She had no business chasing after Team Plasma. I even told her this. I told her that she could get hurt and that I wanted her safe. She was sad. She didn't want to hear that. She wanted to feel involved.

I apologized and she accepted my apology. What am I going to do with her? I can't tell her no again. But I don't want her hurt.

Together we tried to figure out where the three grunts ran to. I came to the conclusion that they had to be moving by boat. Rosa agreed. And then she ran off to catch a boat! I face palmed.

I asked her if she wanted to watch me get the badge first, and that we could ride the boat together. She agreed and now here we are, one toxic badge later, waiting on a damn boat.

What if Team Plasma are on this boat?

I will be ready for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Touko

* * *

Natsumi has stepped out for a bit. I think I will write for a little while.

It feels like it has been ages. I know it has been two weeks since I last wrote. I wonder if anyone has read my journal since I have been in a comatose state. . .

Should I update this thing on what just happened to me? Not entirely, but If will try.

So mine and Ghetsis's little dinner went horribly wrong. It was all my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut and handled my anger, none of it would have happened.

I remember they dressed me in a light blue dress that came down to my knees with a pair of blue flip flops to match. They also did the usual tying of my hands with silk and a hood over my head.

There was also a grunt named Jen, I do believe, who was a total bitch to me. She was constantly complaining of the treatment that was bestowed upon me. She complained that I was a prisoner that was treated like a princess. She even called me a spoiled rotten bitch.

I drew the line there. I knew Ghetsis wouldn't have one of his mediocre servants calling me a bitch so I threatened her. I told her that I would tell Ghetsis of her abuse, and she shut up instantly.

I also promised her that I would tell him, again, right before entering the room where I would eat. Ghetsis heard my threat and asked me about it. I told him she was rude and hateful, but that was it. I didn't have the heart to tell him she called me a bitch. I actually feared for her life for a moment. Yeah, I didn't like this evil grunt, but I didn't think death was a proper punishment. And judging by the way people have told me how Ghetsis handles disloyalty, I figured death would be the only option for her. Especially if he held me as high as he claimed.

Ghetsis was waiting for me, of course, in the narrow room. It was narrow enough to fit a long dinner table. There was even a chandelier over our heads. The table was marble with maroon wood. He told me the room was like an extreme mini version of the dining room in his once great castle.

I didn't care about his stupid castle.

He ordered me tea while he drank wine. If he had ordered me wine too, none of this would have happened. I would have been happy and I wouldn't have assaulted him.

All he did was nit-pick at me as well. Everything I did was wrong.

We had some fancy fish dinner. I don't remember what it was called. Apparently I didn't eat it correctly. I was eating too fast. I wasn't enjoying my food. What did he know? These were some of the things that he picked at me about. He also got agitated when I wouldn't speak to him, and especially when I didn't look at him.

When I slowed down, he then complained that I wasn't eating fast enough, and that my food was going to get cold! OH MY ARCEUS!

He is by far the most annoying person on the planet.

He then tells me that if I am to become royalty, I must have manners like royalty. This is what started to set me off, especially after he rubs my arms again and plays footsy with me under the table.

Ghetsis wanted to talk about how soft I was again. This is where I lose it. I confront him about having a sick attraction to me. He admits it. And then he proceeds to make me feel like I am blind and stupid. It was like, you didn't know? Yes, I did know! I just didn't want to believe it!

I told him he was old and disgusting. I would never be with an old man.

He informed me that he was only 43 and that I was the age of consent. I also needed a man of proper age, high birth, and power.

So now I am basically in shock, but I somehow manage to send my plate flying across the small room. And then my tea soon found its way all over the man's suite.

I knew I fucked up when he stood and growled for Satoshi.

And I think Natsumi is at the door, unlocking it. That's perfect, because I really don't feel like reliving my horrible punishment.

I hate belts.


	23. Chapter 23

Satoshi

* * *

She was so stupid to send her plate across the table to shatter against the opposing wall, wasting a perfectly prepared dish. And then of course soaking Ghetsis with iced tea wasn't too wise either.

The She that I am referring to is Touko!

I didn't hear what he said to set her off, but I'm sure it was nothing worth all that! She is such a spoiled brat. She has no respect for anyone. Can't she see how well she is being treated by Ghetsis? No, because she doesn't care.

Well she certainly learned a lesson tonight.

After the tea incident, I got worried. I was worried that I would have to restrain Ghetsis in order to fulfill his wishes in protecting the little slut from his rage. Instead, he called me over to hood and bind her. I was relieved and I thought I was in the clear.

I was wrong.

Ghetsis then asked me to bend her over the table. I did as I was told. My mind was racing on where this situation was going.

When Ghetsis starting removing his belt, I had to call it quits. I stood in his way. I thought he was going to rape her, and I knew he would be doing it out of anger. I also knew that he didn't want the first time with that whore to be rape.

He laughed at me. He thought I was funny then. He wasn't going to rape her. How could I have been so stupid? No, he was going to beat the shit out of her with his belt made of dragonite hide.

I tried a second time to stop him, all while a nervous and frightened Touko squirmed underneath me on the marble dinner table. I wanted him to calm down before he did anything rash. I feared he would regret the belting later and I let him know that I was only doing what he bid me to do; what he bid me to promise him.

He was very stern and certain when he told me there was a fine line between discipline and abuse, and what he wanted to do was clearly discipline. I allowed him to proceed. I couldn't deny him. He seemed calmer than usual. He had everything under control. I knew I wouldn't be punished later for allowing him to punish his pretty little future queen.

So I continued to hold her down while he assaulted her. First he lifted her dress up and touched her ass. She started crying, and I felt awkward as shit!

He finally beat her, especially after she screamed "fuck you!" from beneath her hood. She deserved it. She deserved everything she got that night. Maybe now she will learn some manners.

But as much as I believed she deserved it, I couldn't take her crying and suffering any longer, especially after the tenth lashing.

I got close to her ear and whispered for her to say his name and then beg for him to stop. My master told me to shut up. I did as I was told.

Finally, after her twelfth lashing I had to call it. It was now officially abuse and I knew Ghetsis would regret it. I grabbed his right hand, the hand with the belt, and just before he gave me a look to kill, Touko finally sputters his name and begs for him to quit.

Smart girl. That may have been the smartest thing she did all night.

He instantly stopped, rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be okay.

I carried her to her cell. She was passed out in my arms from the pain she had just endured. Once there, I sent for Dr. Julius to perform some serious pain management.

Right before I left the dining room, however, Ghetsis tells me, "let her grooming begin."

Yes, let it begin. But with her attitude problem, I can guarantee my master that it's not going to go smoothly. If that belting doesn't soften her up, nothing will. Blood may have to be shed if anything is to be accomplished with that stupid girl.

Touko! What on earth does he see in her!?


	24. Chapter 24

Touko

* * *

Natsumi has left again. I think she went in search of some clean cloths.

I'm still not reliving my belting. There is no way I can.

My punishment was apparently so horrendous that Ghetsis decided to keep me under heavy pain medication for over a week. I must say the medication worked. I barely remember any pain as I was laid up in bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. And during that drifting, I noticed something weird.

One time, I saw Ghetsis in my room talking with Dr. Julius. He was dressed like a normal human being, Ghetsis was. He wore a regular white button up shirt, with the first two buttons undone. And he wore khakis and black shoes. He also appeared to be very tired.

I could barely hear them speaking. My ears felt like they were clogged up, or it could have been from the medication. But I swore I heard Julius speak of Ghetsis controlling what I experienced and controlling what happens. This was very confusing. Didn't he already control every aspect of my life at the moment? Maybe it was a dream.

But it couldn't have been a dream because Ghetsis caught me staring. He reached down and stroked my cheek and told Julius that he thought I was in pain. Julius gave me a quick shot after he checked his watch, and I was out once again. And before I fainted, Ghetsis tells me that my pain will go away, and then he kissed my cheek. Disgusting.

When they finally allowed me to stay awake for longer periods of time, I was mainly stiff, but not too sore. So my little week of rest really did help.

I woke up to my bookshelf being full as well. There is a lot of stupid romance novels on the bottom shelf. And there are some Textbook type books in the middle and top shelves. Three very thick ones include, _Unovian History, Kagawa Traditions,_ and _Harmonian Law._ What is Ghetsis trying to do, teach me something?

Of course my bookshelf would harvest the dullest of reading material. What made Ghetsis think I wanted to read textbooks? I read enough and snored enough in my Unovian History class, and the last thing I needed was a re-run of the course. _Unovian History_ will never be touched, that is a promise. _Kagawa Traditions_ was definitely different and an out-of-the-blue read. I've heard of the Kagawans before as I remember reading about them in my history class. I recalled they were an ancient family that inhabited the Unova region for years, until they all died out or the bloodline ran thin. I vaguely recall they were communists and at one time thought they could infiltrate and dominate the Unovian Government. What a boring subject that was. That book is going to be another I don't touch.

And _Harmonian Law_ is just an outright forbidden read. What is Ghetsis thinking? Why on earth would I be interested in his law or anything to do with his family? He must be hoping I will become so bored and lonely in my room that I will read the material. And that is what I fear the most. Though I want nothing to do with him, a small curiosity exists. Maybe I could learn how the man ticks if I read the books. Only time will tell.

Yes, I know I said I was slightly sore, but when I first tried to sit up it hurt a little more than I wanted to admit. Maybe it was from being bedridden for so long, because my right shoulder was sore also.

There was no way I deserved such a punishment. I cursed him, sure, and got him a little wet, but did I really deserve such penance? I would much rather have been frozen solid again, having the beautiful doctor Julius tending to me, rather than take another beating like that. Ghetsis was attracted to me and possibly cared for me, but yet he beat me in such a way.

If he cared so much he wouldn't do that. Maybe he was a lunatic.

Natsumi started coming back once I woke up. As usual. I'm sure she was commanded to. She was her usual pro-Ghetsis self.

She fed me broth and spoke of how merciful the Plasma lord was. He was only merciful because if it had been her, he would have killed her. But since it was me, I was only beaten, yes, but then given pain killers so that I wouldn't suffer, because the recovery from such a punishment was apparently more severe than the punishment itself.

She had a point. But was this really supposed to help me feel special to the man? Was this supposed to help me accept him and know that he cares for me? Maybe he does care and that I should thank him. But he attacked me. I can't.

Finally, I got brave and asked who took care of me while I was out of it. Natsumi informs me that she and Ghetsis did. They fed me and bathed me.

I wanted to die! Ghetsis fucking bathed me and saw every square inch of my naked body. Oh, but Natsumi insisted that he never touched me inappropriately and that she was always present while he was there. She said he was a good man and respected my privacy.

I hate her.

Someone is coming. It's . . .


	25. Chapter 25

Hugh

* * *

All three of us finally made it to Castelia City, and what a day it has been.

It all started when we boarded the ship. I don't remember the name of the ship, but it was certainly loaded with shit. Shitty people, that is.

The trip started out well. I was happy to be with Rosa and it was kind of romantic to be on a ship with her, even if we weren't technically a couple. I can fantasize though, can't I? Well, there may have been a good opportunity to make it truly romantic if there weren't so many people around.

Another way our trip could have been romantic was if there weren't literal trash running around. And by trash I mean real people.

Rosa left me for just a short while to fetch us drinks. I wanted to be the one to do it but she absolutely insisted. At least she allowed me to pay for them. Anyway, in her absence, a very pretty blonde approached me. Yes, she was very pretty, that part was obvious, but that didn't mean I was going to jump on her like she insisted I should!

She wanted to know if Rosa and I were together. I said yes, hoping that Rosa wouldn't find out. She told me I could do better, rolled her eyes and then walked off. Shortly after that, Nate approached me and told me a story of the same girl! She offered him sex for money and even drugs. That is horrible!

We are innocent pokemon trainers trying to be successful and great and then you have this scum of the earth walking about trying to taint society. Awful!

Rosa never heard of the sexy blonde waving her pussy about the ship, but she told us that there was a middle aged man trying to get her to go below to his bed chamber and have sex with him! I was livid! Nate and I both wanted to know where he went and who he was but Rosa couldn't spot him again.

After this incident Nate does the unthinkable. He asks me to watch over Rosa. I was taken aback at first. Then I finally realized that he really did care. He asked me if we were going out as well. I told him no, and then he proceeded to tell me to get a move on, and that I was the only guy he would approve of at the moment.

This warmed my heart, and I now see Nate a new light. He truly did care for his sister. He even told me that he thinks he ruined their relationship. He knows she doesn't look up to him and that she resents him. He wished he could make her understand that he cared. I told him it was all in small acts of kindness.

Before we reached Castelia City, a strange ship raced across the sea. It was black with one stiff sail. And it appeared to be hovering across the water, flying fast like a jet. Rosa wanted to find it. I told her good luck, and she must really stick with us. She didn't like that idea. She wanted to shop once we landed upon the shore. I wanted to train. And I wasn't sure what Nate wanted to do. I think he wanted to pig out on funnel cakes. . . Ugh.

Somehow I find myself in the sewers of Castelia. There were tons of trubbish down there, and they provided plenty of training opportunities for my weaker pokemon.

I even encountered a horrible trainer, dressed like a janitor who used a trubbish in his battle against me. Once I won, he threw his money at me and then ran off. I asked him to get his pokemon, as he left it behind. He said "Fuck that bitch," and left.

Ever since Rosa, Nate and I set foot onto the ship that took us to Castelia City, we've seen and experienced nothing but cruelty. Nate experienced drugs and prostitution, Rosa experienced a man trying to tempt her into his bedchamber, and I experienced rude and careless trainers. The city was too big, and the atmosphere was dark, and only got darker when the sun set behind the towering sky scrapers.

Nate eventually joined me in the sewer. He told me that Iris, the new Champion of Unova was looking for the gym leader, Burgh, and that he could possibly be down there with me somewhere. And Burgh was looking for Team Plasma. So of course I'm down for helping find the gym leader. We needed to if we were ever going to challenge him.

While we searched, some funny shit went down. So someone clearly shit down there, and Nate almost stepped in it. He wretched. Turns out the turd was actually a baby trubbish that soon started attacking his leg. I was rolling. Nate didn't find it funny.

We finally find the scum bag Plasma grunts. They were stationed in front of a gigantic hole, and one of them gave me a disgusting look and ran inside the hole. The other two grunts stayed and battled us. It was too easy. Nate's Oshawott and my Snivy destroyed their Scraggys.

Of course they run from us after their loss, and for some reason they can run super-fast. They all can, the grunts. It's like they go through some kind of training before they officially join the team. We didn't chase after them, instead we wanted to go in the hole after the other one that seemed to be a very suspicious character. And then Burgh showed up, insisting we don't venture into the hole.

It was nice to find Burgh, but I really wanted to see what they were up to. The gym leader said he was done with them and that they had nothing he needed, whatever that meant! So we followed him out. We had to battle him, and I had to check on Rosa.

Haha, and on the way out, Nate gets attacked by the trubbish again!


	26. Chapter 26

Hugh

* * *

We all defeated Burgh and he was very tough! Rosa's Tepig evolved to a very chubby Pignite and my Snivy evolved to a Servine. And Nate's Oshawott remained the same. Nate was rather salty. He was claiming nothing ever went right for him and that it was all bad luck. No. I say it's a lack of skill. Will I ever tell him this?

I praised Rosa for doing so well. She blushed. That made me feel good. Although I hope she was blushing because she admired me in some way and that my praise made her beside herself, not just because she thought I was trying to be nice and she felt she didn't deserve the compliment.

Nate also praised her, mildly. He told her that she did all right. Rosa accepted his comment with a nod and certainly _without_ blushing.

As we made our way to Castelia's Central Plaza, Rosa ran ahead of us. I took this opportunity to tell Nate to give her better praise for doing a good job. Maybe then she will like him better. He informed me that he bought her a brand new hat and that should have been enough. But I had to point out that he threw her old one in the toilet, so it wasn't necessarily the kindest gesture.

Next we ran into a strange man at the Plaza. His name was Colress. He looked like a scientist since he wore a white lab coat. He started talking to us, well, more so to me, about how well I handled my Pokemon against Burgh and Team Plasma. So . . . he was spying on me? He said I was great at bringing out the power in my Pokemon.

He agitated the fuck out of me though. Not only was he apparently spying on me and my friends, but Rosa seemed taken by him. She hid behind Nate and rolled the man's name on her tongue, making it sound . . . sexy I guess? C-o-l-r-e-s-s she said and then she giggled. What the fuck!?

And Colress ate that up! He asks for her hand, then he kissed it and asked if she had ever heard of him! I wanted to explode. And Rosa was all giggles and turning every shade of red. Of course she hadn't heard of him. Thank Arceus.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped between them and asked what he wanted. He wanted to battle, so we did. It was easy. His Klink was so weak and pathetic.

Colress concluded that kindness was the best way to bring out a pokemon's power and he thanked us for our help in figuring that out. Of course it was kindness . . . and patience. Why did it take a scientist to figure that out?

Before he bailed on us he kissed Rosa's hand again. Like, seriously? He must have sensed how angry that made me. After he sent Rosa into a fit of giggles again he gave me a cunning look. This look said he knew exactly what he was fucking doing. Bitch. I grit my teeth so hard I feared they would crack.

Rosa called him cute after he left. I wanted to punch something. I pretended I didn't hear her. She was going to keep going until Nate interrupted her. For once I was thankful for Nate's rudeness.

Nate expressed his concerns of feeling neglected . . . by Colress! I wanted to melt away. Why was he feeling neglected? Oh, because Colress didn't give two shits about him. He was only interested in myself and Rosa. Who cares. Nate was lucky Colress didn't give a shit about him.

Finally, he went on to say he was gross and creepy and so NOT cute. Rosa objected. Nate screamed that the guy was at least 30! And that was true, I'm sure.

Gross.

It drives me crazy that she could find him attractive, and at that age especially. After all we have experienced in one day with the criminals and drugs on the ship, she still has no idea that Colress could be dangerous. Doesn't she realize that some of the most dangerous men can be the most suave and kind?

Rosa dropped the subject after calling Colress a nerd. That made me feel a little better. Then she called Nate a nerd.

She skipped ahead of us, talking to herself aloud about capturing a Sandile. I guess she can handle Nate better than I thought. Maybe I am taking things to the extreme when it came to protecting Rosa. Maybe Nate was right, she knew how to handle him. She did grow up with him after all. No, he was right; I didn't understand growing up with someone so close in age. Handling my sister is easy as she is only eight, and my responsibility is to protect her and make her happy, not to pick on her and fight for the spotlight. The bond of siblinghood truly is strange.

I vow to no longer take their complicated relationship so seriously as I trudge on after them through this harsh journey of ours.


	27. Chapter 27

N

* * *

I have to work through this and the best way I know how is on paper.

I don't want to drag her back into this Team Plasma mess, but I need her to help me bring down my father, Ghetsis. I know Touko will help. I just have to find her.

Ghetsis isn't really my father. He raised me though, so that must count for something.

I have searched for her in her hometown. She wasn't home, and neither was her mother. I feared for the worse because her home was virtually on lockdown. The windows were locked tight and indestructible. The doors were also bolted shut. The only people I have ever known to do something like this to a building were those involved in the high security department in . . . Team Plasma. But why? How?

Touko can't be in Ghetsis's custody. She is too powerful. She wouldn't allow herself to become captured.

I need her now more than ever. I need her and Reshiram as Ghetsis continues to grow his team to even greater ranks with even more powerful pokemon.

After examining her locked down house, her brother, Touya, approached me. He asked who I was. I told him. He didn't recognize my name. Good. He didn't know the story very well, and I was fine with that at the moment. I knew it wouldn't have been very pretty if he had known.

I asked him if they were home and he informed me they had been gone since he got home from Kanto. He was upset that they locked him out of the house and that they even made the windows indestructible. He said that his mother would never lock him out of the house. He even tried calling and the phones were disconnected.

I am even more worried now. Could Team Plasma have something to do with her absence?

Touya soon became very upset. He started yelling about being gone for three years training and wanting to come home to congratulate Touko on her accomplishments only to come home to nothing. He felt like a stranger.

To calm him down I quickly recommended we search for her. We would start with Cheren, whom didn't know anything. And then we would find Bianca.

We only searched for a few hours before darkness came. We are hunkered down in a Pokemon Center in Aspertia City for the night. I'm praying tomorrow we both find some answers. I haven't told him about mine and Touko's full story yet. I'm afraid to, actually. Touya seems hot headed. And I certainly don't want to tell him that Team Plasma is coming back to power either. That may worry him.

I hope this small adventure with him turns out okay. He did show me the Charizard he had raised. He seemed very proud of it, and she liked him very much. She proclaimed he was a great human being and very kind and gentle.

I hope she's right and that he doesn't come for me when he finds out the truth.

Should I lie? I don't know. He demanded he know how I knew Touko. I told him I would tell all tomorrow. But how much will be the truth?


	28. Chapter 28

Touko

* * *

Ghetsis barged in on me writing in this about two hours ago. I shut it quickly and hid it under my pillow. He made the comment that he would never invade my privacy and that I could write whatever I wanted in the journal.

That was comforting I guess? What if one day he gets a little too curious? He will probably break his word. It's not like he is an angel.

So, technically I haven't been maneuvering around very well. It hurts to stand and walk, mostly because of the stiffness from lying in bed for a week. And that was why Ghetsis had arrived, to help me stand and walk. How thoughtful of him. . .

He was wearing the same casual cloths as he did the last time I saw him. And his white shirt was still unbuttoned, two buttons down. What was he trying to do? Temp me? *Gag*

Ghetsis forced me to take his hands as he lifted me up to my feet. He guided me around the room slowly, holding onto my shoulders gently. Gentle he was. I didn't think a man like him was capable.

Well I proved to him that I could walk perfectly fine and that I didn't hurt much. That part wasn't a lie either. The pain really did subside the more I walked around. He even proceeded to tell me that the soreness should work its way out within the next week or so.

I asked him how could he be so sure about that? He said he knew first-hand.

I pressed on, asking him how did he know first-hand? He informed me his father had beaten him with a stock whip. Talk about straight forward. He said he was being defiant, kind of like how I was being on a regular basis.

He continued on to tell me that he deserved it and he accepted his punishment with pride. And that I should do the same.

I could feel tears strolling down my face and Ghetsis soon noticed. I couldn't believe he wanted me to accept that brutal belting he gave me. He then apologized. I can't believe it.

And then to make it better he continued to talk about how brutal his father could be and how I have it a lot better with him than he did with his father. I guess I couldn't agree more, but I didn't want to be there at all.

I didn't want to be anywhere near him. And I wanted to know why he was attracted to me, especially now that we are touching the subject without a lot of anger.

I'm beautiful (of course), kind, and courageous. I think he forgot to add in how young I was and that he loved younger girls.

He denied my age being the factor and that I clearly earned his attention.

Great. So I earned his attention by kicking his ass. A worthy adversary suddenly turns into a worthy mate.

I asked how old his mom and dad were, and if his dad was still alive to terrorize him. He explained that regrettably his father died at 86 years old just last year and that his mom died twenty years ago of an unknown illness. His mom was 26 when she had him and his father was 43.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? His father was his age at this moment when he took his young mother at 26. And I'm younger! Why can't Ghetsis find someone older?

I ask him this, of course, and he tells me that I am the lucky winner.

I insist.

He tells me to get used to him because I will be seeing a lot more of him now. He is going to be getting rid of Natsumi. This came as a shock to me. I thought she was doing great with me. Now what new bitch is he going to have taking care of me?

He says he will be the only one seeing me, and Natsumi will just be in and out to take care of basic needs. We were apparently getting too close for his liking.

Did he not realize how much I didn't like her? Or maybe he is just jealous that she technically spends more time with me than he does.

I don't know. I do know that I am ready for sleep. I'm glad he's gone. And all this medication I am on still makes me very tired. (They've put me on oral pain killers now)

Good night.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Updates EVERY DAY! Until the end! Enjoy!_

Ghetsis

* * *

The dinner was going so well, despite Touko's untrained table manners. I don't understand what came over her. All I did was try to give her comfort by touching her arm, and then she spits at me.

She starts accusing me of having some sick attraction to her. Well, truth is, yes I do, but it is not sick. It is perfectly natural. Did she honestly not know? She acted like this was the first conclusion she had come to.

Her little conclusion apparently made her so angry she threw her plate and chucked her tea at me, soaking it all down my front.

I refuse to take that kind of abuse, especially from my future queen. No one of royalty should act like that, and not even any lady for that matter. She clearly wasn't taught how to control her anger.

So in return I give her a punishment she will always remember. Now she will respect me. She will learn to never throw anything at her future husband, ever.

I still can't believe she could be so selfish and ungrateful!

And I still can't believe I did it. I hit her with my grandfather's belt. Several times. I didn't want to, truly, but I knew it would pay off in the long run. She will learn respect.

I needed Satoshi's help holding her down. He is rather amusing, Satoshi. At first he thought that I was going to rape her. Surely he knew me better than that. He should know that I would never rape a girl, especially my future queen. And I most certainly wouldn't allow him to be present to watch!

I knew that after her belting she would be sore for weeks. I know because I have experienced something similar. I have the scars on my back to prove it.

I had Satoshi carry her back to her cell and I then ordered Julius to tend to her and shoot her with painkillers. My plan was to keep her sedated while she healed. I didn't want her to experience the extreme pain of the aftershock. I already feel bad enough for doing it.

Yes she deserved it. But, I . . . I was too harsh. She must learn manners. But was it necessary? Maybe I should be more patient. I just got done punishing her with the freezing treatment. I already feel horrible about that. Then I beat her with a belt. I don't understand myself sometimes.

It's how I was raised. And she will learn respect. It had to be done. . .

So a week has passed now and I have eased her off of the medication. I've switched to oral pain kills, and every night I pray that I have not damaged her body with the highly potent shots. I don't want her addicted to the stuff. That would be an unintentional torture all in its own.

I visited her last night. I helped her walk around her room. I knew she was still a little sore and stiff. She needed my help to walk.

Once she got her strength up she started asking questions again. I feared I would have to leave before I got angry. It was the same old stuff. Can I go home? Why are you attracted to me? And a new one was: Can you find someone else?

Why should I find someone else? She was already in my custody, so why should I chase someone else? I had already punished her twice, so she is already a work in progress. I hate to label her as such but it's true.

There is a rumor going around though, and it's funny how she should mention me courting someone else.

So apparently there is someone else for me. Some lucky young lady has been promised to me. One of my subjects is looking into it, and if it is true, I may use this girl as a backup in case Touko is absolutely untamable. But I'm sure she is tamable. I will break her. She will be mine.

But I can't help but wonder. . . This new girl . . . is she beautiful like Touko? I know absolutely nothing about her. I just know her name is Lorelei Kagawa. And is the rumor true? Has her father promised her to me?

We will see in time once my agent gets the proper information. Or maybe sooner when I attend the annual Tourney. I hope she is there.

But Touko is my main and only priority as of right now. Rumors don't matter at this moment. Soon I will be working on a new project for Touko. Soon I will be using a Muna's mist to control her dreams while she sleeps. I will control the Muna and control what Touko experiences. In her dreams she will experience situations with me, and I will show her kindness and love and she will love me back. There is no running away in a dream.

I am excited for this.


	30. Chapter 30

Satoshi

* * *

I visited Ghetsis in his office today. He was in the office next to Touko's cell. He had been spending a lot of time there as of late, especially after he had put Touko under heavy drugs while she recovered from her punishment.

His office was complete with a kitchen and living area, and once I visited him I noticed he had been camping out on the couch. He truly was devoted to her.

I caught him spying on her as well. He was watching her read on his computer screen thanks to the security camera he had in her cell. I am surprised she hasn't noticed it yet.

I had come baring bad news of N and I knew he didn't want to hear it, nor would he be too happy. When he asked me what I wanted, I hesitated. Moments later he looked at the clock, jumped out of his chair and started dressing. He was late for a meeting.

If he hadn't of been staring at Touko for Arceus knows how long, maybe he wouldn't be late.

He demands to know my business a second time, after asking me if I was bored and then throwing his belt at me. It missed me by inches and skidded across the floor. He demanded I burn it. I knew why and I didn't question him. Although I did find it odd that he cherished Touko over his grandfather's belt made of Dragonite hide. It was a family heirloom.

I didn't want to tell him the news. I know I was scared. The only time I ever got scared was when Ghetsis was involved. This time, I was frightened for his health. He had a mild heart attack after he froze Touko and I didn't want him having another one. This girl may be the death of him before he knows it.

I spit it out. N had been spotted by Touko's house with her brother Touya and only one guard was on duty when there was supposed to be four.

Ghetsis lost his shit.

When he set 5 guards to watch the house he expected all five to hold their positions. He always sent another set of five to give out breaks, and when truly needed, one at a time could take a break, not four to leave just one behind.

I was informed they all saw a Charizard and tried to catch it. Ghetsis found this odd. There were no Charizards in Unova. I knew this. But there was this new application for cell phones called Pokemon Go, and people are playing the shit out of it. They all saw the Charizard on their phones and ran to catch it; virtually.

Ghetsis became angrier. He didn't understand the need for such an app when there were plenty of live pokemon to catch and even steal all around them. He couldn't believe a digital character on a phone meant more to them than performing the job he paid them to do.

He ordered them to be taken to base B, cell six and he would tend to them on the morrow. I know they will all be dead.

He ordered me to put more guards in place around Bianca. And spies as well. He thinks that N and Touya will be searching for her to look for answers, and when they do they should be kidnapped easily. Or at least tracked until a great opportunity arises to do so.

Pokemon Go. What a joke. Do they not realize they are going to lose their lives over this?

. . . I have to check this out.


	31. Chapter 31

Seth

* * *

New journal for a new chapter of life. I doubt I will write in this one as much as I did the one I had for boarding school. And speaking of school, I graduated last week!

This new chapter in life is going to be challenging for me as I am an official member of Team Plasma and I'm very busy. It hasn't taken me long to advance either. I'm already in training to become a spy. I know my high grades and GPA in school have something to do with this advancement.

I have been busy the past three weeks training with one of the Shadow Triad members, Iwao. He is a great mentor and not nearly as harsh as Satoshi or Takeshi.

Yesterday we trained in the Castelia City sewers. Iwao and I were chasing these drug dealers dressed up as janitors. We were after them because the Harmonian family, a.k.a Ghetsis's family, wanted them gone from Unova. They wanted a beautiful world to live in without it being tainted by drugs. I could understand that.

Iwao wanted me to kill them today. I was nervous. I knew I had to kill, but I wasn't expecting to so early in my Plasma career. Luckily for me, one of the other grunts did the deed, leaving a bloody mess all over the pavement. Iwao was disappointed, but didn't punish the grunt, Shane, because he did not know that I was expected to do it. Oh, and I was greatly relieved. Maybe next time. . . I will be ready next time. If I want to move up in the ranks and please Lord Ghetsis, I must kill.

After the murder, Lord Colress appears and asks us to head some kids off because they were getting too close for comfort.

This bothered me. I didn't want to obey Colress. I don't ever want to obey Colress. But I was a subordinate, so I had to. I had to obey a lord, but the Traid didn't. They followed only one and obeyed only one.

I got in trouble later. Apparently I hesitated and Colress felt disrespected. Iwao had to scold me for it. He informed me that I was to obey any and all lords, and that I should never look to the Traid team for a second opinion. They were only there as mentors, not lords.

I didn't understand this. The lords, all except Ghetsis, treated the Traid team like they were second in command. But Iwao is telling me that I must obey the lords first, even if the Triad team is of higher rank! I will take his advice. It doesn't make any sense to me though. . . Maybe I was being childish. Yeah, I think that's it.

Iwao didn't like Colress, I knew. He told me once that he thought Colress's power was going to his head. It was, no doubt. Especially if he got offended that I didn't jump to his command pronto. I only hesitated a few seconds. Yeah I looked to Iwao for approval, but it was just a few seconds!

After leading the kids away from the carnage, Iwao and I headed to base E.

We went to see Zinzolin, Sage and chief of the base and the Plasma activity in the northern part of Unova.

I waited outside Zinzolin's office while Iwao and Zin talked. And then I got a surprise I wasn't expecting. Ghetsis walked out of the office and stood right in front of me! I bowed low to the man I lived to serve. My heart pounded in anticipation and anxiousness. I've seen the Plasma Lord only twice in my life. Once at a school rally, and once when I was sworn into Team Plasma merely six months ago.

Ghetsis had the ultimate impact on my life as he paid for my schooling and promoted me from grunt to amateur spy in such a short period of time. I even graduated three years earlier than I normally would have due to my high GPA and fast paced learning.

Ghetsis told me to rise and then told me NOT to disappoint him. And then he was gone. I knew what this meant later on and I vowed to never let Ghetsis down.

I was getting another promotion! Well sort of. That was why we were there. Zinzolin had been talking to Ghetsis about me, and they had heard great things about me from the Shadow Triad.

I was slightly stunned when I heard the news. They were going to give me my own spy mission. It was going to be small, but it was still my own mission. I was going to be following this trainer named Hugh and monitoring his every move.

Zinzolin also wanted me to find out his last name because he believed him to be an Oshiro because of his red eyes. He went on to explain that Oshiro men would kidnap Harmonian women and whenever an Oshiro had red eyes, this was why. The majority of Harmonians had red eyes.

This boy, Hugh, was also big on getting into Team Plasma's business as well. That had to stop and Zin wanted me to find out why he was so obsessed.

It all sounded like ancient folk lore, the way they described the families and bloodlines, but it didn't bother me. I just wanted my own mission. And I had it.

Zin gave me credit for being Plasma's youngest spy at sixteen years of age. I felt very prideful. Smarts really do go a long way. And finally I received the paperwork and a thumb drive.

I was told that the minute I find out if Hugh is an Oshiro, I am to call Zin or Ghetsis immediately.

I can't believe it. I have Ghetsis's personal number.

Am I advancing too quickly? Nah, I got this.

I start tomorrow. I actually start stalking this Hugh character tomorrow. I will have to recap how that goes.


	32. Chapter 32

Seth

* * *

I have just concluded my second day spying on Hugh

Following this Hugh trainer has been a breeze so far. All he did was train and battle, nothing more, and nothing special. Oh, and he chased a girl that I presume he can't have. If she could only see the look on his face every time she turned her back on him or decided against his requests, she might have figured it out by now. Judging by their conversations, they had grown up as close friends, but Hugh wanted a little bit more. I don't blame him. The girl is hot.

I placed a tracking xtransceiver in a pile of leaves and waited for Hugh to walk by. Then I called it. He picked it up out of the leaves and I convinced him to keep it for a random person so that I could track him. And it worked. It was so easy. Now I have solid tabs on Hugh and his whereabouts.

There were a thousand ways to bug and track Hugh and I picked the perfect method, and there were another thousand ways it could have gone wrong. I am a natural. Hugh certainly is a good starter mission for me, and great practice for bigger and better things to come.

Hugh and his little tramp, Rosa, amused me greatly. Hugh did nothing but give Rosa _the eye,_ yet she never responded the way he desperately hoped, and the disappointment he felt sparks a sickening happiness inside me. Boys like him make me laugh. They are so shy and backward with the girl they crush on, and they never seem to have the balls to go in for the kill. He needed to tell her how he felt, take her answer with pride, and if it was a no, then move on with his life. Buy why should he do that? I am enjoying his suffering too much.

I have an electronic notepad that tracks his location using an app. And I have an earpiece so that I can hear every word he says thanks to the xtransceiver he now carries with him. These became very handy when Hugh and Nate chased after a few of my mates who were also being chased by a few angry Pokemon trainers.

I almost choked on my own snort when Hugh called upon a mangy old trubbish to do battle with the two Team Plasma grunts. But even with a trubbish, he was kicking ass. No wonder my master wanted him spied on. He could definitely fuck things up for Plasma. What is it with this kid?

As I stood there and watched them, and listed to their screaming and carrying on through the earpiece, Rosa finds me. She asked my name, and I told her that is for me to know and her to find out. She blushed at that. She thought I was cute, and cuter than Hugh, apparently, because she didn't look at him the way she did me.

So I have dubbed her my side-game. She is so gullible.

I shooed her off. We were on a bridge at the time, and I told her it wasn't safe to cross because of the battle. She obeyed like the good bitch she was, blushed, and moved on. Then she asked me for permission to cross the bridge once the battle was done, and Team Plasma had fled.

I can't believe she asked me for permission. I could have her tonight if I wanted her. Her blue eyes were begging for my cock.

I have to stay focused though. I moved on and away from her, and I don't plan on seeking her out tonight. Though she is tempting.

Once the battle was over, and Hugh, Nate and Rosa went on about their business, I ran into Satoshi. He was dressed casually, in normal black jeans and a rock festival t-shirt. He praised me for the way I bugged Hugh, and that he couldn't have done it better himself.

I was beside myself. The lead Triad member basically said I was as good as him in the spying game.

However, he dinged me on messing with Rosa. I was wearing sunglasses today, and I removed those sunglasses just for her to swoon over, and Satoshi caught me. I wasn't being careful.

That is why I will not seek her out tonight.

I am also in trouble. Or at least I feel like I am. I feel like I get good news and then bad news, or I do something to agitate my superiors.

Satoshi told me I had an email from Ghetsis praising me on my timely updates on Hugh.

And then I agitated Satoshi. I asked him if he was keeping tabs on me. His voice got stern and he told me that he wasn't my babysitter. He was in the area so he decided to observe me.

I don't ever want to piss him off. I am afraid of what will happen. And I am also nervous about the email from Ghetsis. Should I reply back? Or leave it blank?

I'm out.

. . .

. . .

No I'm not. . . I'm not out. I'm not finished writing about this fucked up day.

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but the curiosity overwhelmed me. I lost track of Hugh as I decided to track Satoshi instead. I did it because I felt at ease. Hugh had the tracking device, and I would always be able to find him. . . I also did it because I thought I could sneak up on Satoshi. I thought I could follow him undetected.

I wanted to find out what he was up to.

I should have known better.

I ventured onto Route five where I saw him depart. Nothing was going on but random trainers battling with their Pokemon and a random blonde chick stumbling around in the brush.

She was acting rather odd. She was whimpering and she stumbled out of the trees and nearly fell again before she could stand up straight and brush herself off. She was covered in leaves, dirt, and her hat and hair were a mess. I couldn't figure out what she had been doing in the bushes, and I didn't care to find out either.

I shook my head as the ditz stumbled off and on her way. She was so pathetic.

As I stood there staring, Satoshi finally caught me.

I swore I was dead. And I was close to being right.

He had me follow him through the same two trees the stupid girl stumbled out of. I then had a feeling Satoshi may have had something to do with her dazed state.

He asked me whom I was following. I first responded with the obvious, Hugh, but then I somehow crumpled to the ground. Satoshi had me on my back with his boot pressing in hard against my chest, dominating me.

I admitted I was following him.

He asked if I had ever been punished. I knew what he was referring to. He wanted to know if I had been punished by Team Plasma's standards. I shook my head no. I didn't want to lie to him anymore.

I will never forget what he did. He welcomed me to my first punishment as he bent over and put a knife against my ear. He said she should have cut it off, but he needed my acute hearing to remain intact because I was an asset to Team Plasma's spying force.

He then threatened my life.

Before allowing me to stand, he grazed my flesh with his knife, just at the base of my ear, causing it to bleed. And then he hit me hard in the back of the head, causing me to fall to my knees the moment I tried to stand.

He made a statement that he had been a busy man today with two cuts resulting in blood and two powerful threats. Who else got bloodied? The blonde girl?

I apologized to him, while I sat there on my knees and being so pathetic. He promised me that far worse had happened to grunts that had done far less. He then reminded me that my next fuck up wouldn't be forgiven so easily. When I served Ghetsis, I simply didn't fuck up, and I would pay the price.

He lectured me that Hugh was my main responsibility. I understood that. I would eat when he eats and I will sleep when he sleeps. And I will not allow the tracking device to do all the work for me. And if Satoshi ever had to repeat himself to me again, he would slit my throat. I know he is serious too.

I stumbled out of the forest just like the blonde girl did. I had never felt so scared and helpless as I did that moment. If she was his victim as well, I knew exactly what she was going through.

Now I am having doubts. Can I do this? Is this for me? How can I decline?

No. I have lived for this. This is my destiny. I want to be as swift and as cunning as the Shadow Triad one day. I had to prove to them that I can do it.

Baby steps. I must take baby steps and I must focus on Hugh. And I must obey the rules. I can't make my own anymore.

I am so foolish! It's like I can't get over it! Why on earth would a spy need to spy on a spy, especially if it's the lower ranked one spying on the higher rank? Stupid!

Everyone makes mistakes.

I even proceeded to make another mistake as I moved on with my life.

There was a group of trainers surrounding some motorcyclists. I was about to cross the Driftveil Bridge after Hugh when one of them, the big tough guy named Charles, challenged me to a match.

He called me chicken and he called me a little boy. And he even insisted that I don't cross without battling him or he would beat my ass.

I showed him.

I told him that I couldn't bare to lose to him in front of his friends, and I managed to lure him away into the same grotto that I had just came out of after Satoshi threatened me.

And I can't believe I did it. I can't write about it right now. I'm still too shaken up.


	33. Chapter 33

Touko

* * *

I was in the middle of one of my books, _Beyond the Unovian Mist_ before I shut it in disgust. It was a decent love story until I found out that the male counterpart was almost twenty years older than his love!

I'm afraid to give the other romance novels a shot. What if they are all the same? Young girls with older men? If that is the case, then Ghetsis's motives are definitely clear with the choice of books.

Ghetsis has been tending to me like he promised. He delivered me cloths and food and toiletries. Only when he becomes swamped with his duties does Natsumi ever appear, and she never stays long. She also doesn't speak to me. I wish she would talk to me. She is far easier to converse with than Ghetsis is.

Ghetsis started this day off with wishing me a happy birthday. It's not very happy. I am a captive and it is far from how I pictured spending my seventeenth birthday.

He did his usual touching of my hair and arms before he asked me to sit next to him. As much as I complain about his light touching, I much prefer that treatment to being beaten to death with a belt or worse.

He had a gift from me. It was a necklace that belonged to his mother. It had a bright silver charm in the shape of a shield dangling from it. The shield appeared to be the same shield used for the Plasma emblem, only a bright blue H resided where the P should be behind the black shadow of a Hydreigon head. A silver line outlined the Pokemon's head. And when I turn it over, it is made of pure silver with a name engraved in it. The name was Chasity Harmonia.

Ghetsis loved his mother very much. He wanted to give me her necklace because it meant a lot to him, and he hoped that it would show how much I meant to him.

He stated that I would throw it down the toilet the moment he left. I informed him I wouldn't do that, even if it would stab him through the heart. I don't know. I just didn't see a point of doing it. It was a beautiful necklace, and I know flushing it won't make my situation any better.

I asked him if she was still alive. He said no, that she died giving birth to his youngest brother. I then started asking him how many siblings he had. Usually he liked it when I asked him questions, but these kind of questions made him edgy, I noticed. But he answered them all the same.

He used to have three younger brothers, but the third one killed his mother, and in turn his father killed that baby just a few days after. I was shocked. His father wouldn't normally harm his own blood, he informed me, but he loved Chasity more than life itself, and he wanted to kill the babe responsible for her death. Ghetsis's father never wed after Chasity.

I was awestruck and confused at the same time. To love a woman so much that one would kill his own child, the child that killed her during birth was almost admirable, but terrible as well.

He had one more gift for me. He left and then Natsumi entered. She allowed me out of my cell, without a hood and ropes to tie me up with, and she led me down to just one more door, right next to my cell.

It was my mother's cell. I cannot believe she had been beside me the entire time!

Before I entered the cell she thought I was Natsumi at first, and gave me a warm welcome. Apparently Natsumi had been her rock through all of her confinement. It didn't matter to me that she got me confused. I was just happy to see her.

It was a wonderful reunion. No one had hurt her, not like I had been hurt, and she hadn't even seen Ghetsis since she has been here.

I was endlessly sorry. I told her that I should have listened to her and then none of this turmoil would have happened. And all she did was forgive me over and over again. She missed me so much and all she cared for was to see me.

And finally, she told me to listen to Ghetsis so that I wouldn't get hurt. Oh if she only knew how badly he had hurt me.

I promised her that I would get her out because Ghetsis was more than likely in love with me. My mother was surprised to hear this, but she still recommended I listen to him and to not offer him anything for her freedom. No matter what, she didn't want me to do anything for him that would hurt anyone else, and that she was fine with her confinement. It wasn't worth me getting hurt over. No one had hurt her, so she was fine.

I still promised.

Ghetsis came and broke us up. He promised I could see her again on good behavior. Yes, but is he going to start bribing me now?

He asked if I enjoyed my second present. I said yes, of course, and the necklace wasn't that bad either. He loved hearing that. But I was mad at him, and I showed it.

He just tore me away from my mother and then he expected a hug. Asshole. I refused his request, and I half expected him to threaten me with not seeing my mother again. But he didn't. He just stated that it is going to take time.

I assumed he was referring to hugging him and kissing him and whatever else he wanted. I nodded my agreement and then I whispered how I would never love him.

He laughed and said he was used to it. I'm sure he was used to it! Who could love that asshole?!

Before he left today, he told me he would be gone for a week or so. He hoped that I would enjoy my time without him.

I told him I would and he slammed the door to my cell, hard.

What am I going to do? My mother is right next to me and I can't talk to her or see her or hug her!

This makes for an even more depressing time here.


	34. Chapter 34

Bianca

* * *

The hidden grottoes scattered along route five are the perfect getaway from the trials and tribulations of everyday life. I was still technically working, however. I didn't see any harm in taking refuge under the thick surrounding brush and tightly knit canopy above. I even had a silky coated Cinccino to keep me company, and he didn't seem to mind me sharing his grotto either.

My environment was so relaxing. I didn't think anything could go wrong. I observed the Cinccino for over four hours, and it had been the most solace I had experienced in weeks.

Once the Cinccino had had enough of my prying eyes, she left me there alone.

I knew it was time to leave and touch base with the professor.

I also knew that when I left the grotto and entered onto route five once more, I would no longer be safe.

But I wasn't safe in the grotto either. If he truly wanted me, and was impatient enough, nothing was stopping him from coming in there after me.

Before I could make my way back to Nimbasa City to check-in with Juniper, I heard the all too familiar voice. I spied Nate from across the way, past a baker's trailer, battling a few young cheerleader chicks. I wanted to council him about the grottoes, so that maybe he can catch a rare pokemon in there. Only I didn't have the chance.

He came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth. He told me to keep still and then he called me sweet cheeks. It was a Shadow Triad member, and he had come to check on my secrets.

It wasn't pretty.

The man pulled me back into the grotto. I felt pulled and pushed against my will, but somehow I made it seem all too casual, like nothing was wrong, only because he had a knife in my back.

I felt like I was going to die. I was probably going to if I had said something wrong. But I clearly am not dead, because I am writing in this stupid journal.

He declared himself my long lost friend and asked if I had missed him. He then pushed me down into the leafy ground, right where I had spent the past four hours. I loved it there, but I didn't want to come back under those circumstances.

He knelt over me and pushed his knee into my chest, knocking the air out of me. Then he took his dagger and held it forcibly against my tender neck.

I wanted to pass out. I stuttered and pleaded for mercy.

He asked if I had been behaving myself. Well apparently I had been, or I would have been dead a long time ago. And then he decided to let me in on some top secret information.

Great, more secrets.

The secret was N. Apparently he was going to be looking for me soon, and the Triad member was certain he was on the hunt.

I didn't want to know this. I didn't want any part of this, and I let him know it. He laughed at me then. He told me that I too, was in on Touko's capture. I hated to hear that. The assassin made it sound like I had helped Touko be kidnapped, like I was a mastermind behind it.

With the dagger against my throat the entire time, I was forced to promise that I wouldn't say a single word to N. And I did. I promised. As much as I hated N, I wasn't going to talk to him about Touko. That would be the last thing I wanted to do anyway. I hate N so much.

The assassin fed off of this, and then he came up with the perfect diversion. I was to be so upset with N that I virtually refuse to talk to him, and that would help me to keep the secret. I think it could work. But I might want to talk to him. I might want to yell and scream at him and tell him it is all his fault.

But what good will that do? I will just get my throat cut shortly after, which is what the shadow man promised.

No, no, no, wait, I wasn't going to get my throat slit. I was going to be hung upside down and disemboweled while I was still alive. Yeah, that is what he said he would do if I said one goddamned word.

Then he cut me, right along the jawline, and my blood soon spilled. That was a reminder. And if anyone is to ask, I am a clumsy broad that tripped and fell and scratched myself on a rock.

Before he left me there in the dirt, he told me to keep up the good work and that they are always watching.

And then I had to do it. I had to ask him how Touko was. I didn't expect him to answer, but he did. If he answered truthfully, I couldn't be sure. He told me she was doing wonderful. . . Except for her sore behind.

I do not know and don't want to know what that means!


	35. Chapter 35

Touko

* * *

An entire week (at least I think) has passed since Ghetsis left. It's not the only time he has left for several days but it certainly is the longest.

I am getting low on reading material. I just finished my third to last book of fantasy romance novels before it was time to start reading the textbooks. Chasity's necklace hangs directly over _Legends of Unova_ like it's trying to tell me something. I'm surprised it isn't pointing to _Harmonian Law._

I seem to have overcome my resentment for the lowly grunt, Natsumi, as she is the only person I have to interact with. She even started delivering verbal messages to my mother. They never were very rich, the messages. Because every time I asked a personal question Natsumi would refuse to send it, and the same went for my mother. So it felt almost pointless to even try to carry on a convo with my mother through Natsumi. Fucking bitch.

Anyway. . . I asked for a hot dinner while Ghetsis was gone. She denied me of course. She said I must dine with him in order to have the dinner. It was his rule and she made sure to enforce it. She is loyal through and through.

She told me that he wants me to like him so he insists I ask him for these things myself. Well he's not off to a very good start since he wants to punish me every five seconds.

She wouldn't even give me more books! Once again, something I needed to ask _him_ for.

This evening I asked her where Ghetsis went and she said he had gone to a tourney in an undisclosed location. What kind of tourney? Well, apparently a jousting tourney and I preferred to call it a tournament!

Natsumi told me this jousting consisted of knights (not the Plasma ones either) that rode atop various Pokemon's backs and they would charge at each other with lances. People even died during these. She even witnessed someone dying, because she was deployed as a servant to one of these once.

So there are illegal tournaments taking place in the deep forests of Unova where people are being killed, and only Harmonian lords, family, and family friends may attend them. The Kagawans are apparently a big thing with the Harmonians.

I still don't understand it. Who are the other Harmonian Lords? The Sages? N?

What century does Ghetsis live in?

I asked her what exactly Team Plasma was to Ghetsis. She surprisingly answered me. She said it was Ghetsis's army. Okay. . . And she had no idea who the Harmonian family members were. She said they were a complete mystery. I wonder why that is?

Natsumi continued on about witnessing one tourney. She spoke of the knights again. I had to correct her that they weren't real and that they were just for show. Then she corrected me saying they were real and that people truly did die. She is delusional, or truly making this shit up.

To prove her pointless lie further, she started talking about how high lords like Ghetsis had champions that fought for them. Ghetsis had this monster of a man named Ser Gregor Kagawa and he is the most monstrous knight in the Harmonian family's service. And this man killed a lot of fellow knights, and people in general. I don't feel like writing down the details here. I can't believe Natsumi shared them.

And then Ghetsis barges in on us. Oh this is where my day gets better!

He asked Natsumi if she was sharing the legend of the Mountain that Rides, (referring to Ser Gregorgagasaurous I presume) and then he bid her out.

He wanted to know if I enjoyed my time without him. I didn't answer. I didn't want to anger him or encourage him in any way. He probably took my silence as a no.

He was pleased that his mother's necklace didn't wind up in the toilet, but he was disappointed I wasn't wearing it. I swear, you can't satisfy this man!

Then Ghetsis thought it was funny that I didn't think the jousting tournaments were real. He insists that they are very real and one day I will witness one. He spoke of high Kagawan lords being present there, along with his high lord brother. I asked about the Kagawan lord, who he was and what did he do in Unova. He ignored me. He didn't want to talk about the Kagawan lord. He just mentioned _she_ sat by his own brother, Peter Harmonia, on the opposite side of the field. Odd. A girl is a lord?

After he dropped the subject of the tourney, he started his usual touching of my hair, telling me how beautiful I am, and even caressing my arm with his fingertips. It aggravates me so much when he does this. He asked me why I didn't engage with him, I told him leather belts leave marks.

He then informed me that he burnt the belt and he was tired of hearing about the incident. How could he be tired of it? He wasn't the one in pain. He was the one who did it to me and I had a right to bring it up as much as possible, especially if it hurt him. I then got the courage to ask him if his father ever beat his mother like he did me.

This is disgusting. He told me that his father did spank his mother, with an open palm, because he raised her! Gross! His mother was betrothed to his gross ass father at a very young age. The man raised her and molded her and then married her when she came of age. Oh my gawd! This poor woman, Chasity, didn't have a choice in anything in life. No choices at all. Now I am in the same position.

I asked him where his betrothal was.

He went very still, and then he stuttered all over himself, just a little. He said he must not have been good enough for the Nagano and Kagawan girls. Stupid Ghetsis. Maybe their fathers didn't want their daughters to be betrothed to such an asshole man!

He laughed at me and said I was the lucky girl no matter what. It wasn't fair. My skill in Pokemon training and unraveling the legend of the Hero was what drew this evil man to me. He didn't have the right to kidnap me and force me to have him. I wish he did have a betrothal somewhere. Maybe he would leave me alone.

Why do I think this isn't going to happen? He's now telling me the world is going to change, and that I am going to become a queen. Unova is going to have a monarchy government and his family is going to rule it. His family once ruled hundreds of years ago before four different regions joined together and shot it down. That was when the international police force got started. This all happened two hundred years ago.

After a moment of silence, he asked me where Reshiram was. The man wouldn't give up. I have no idea, and surprisingly he took my answer as truthful and didn't speak another word of it. What if he will ask again later? I expect it.

But I didn't expect what happened next.

I don't even want to talk about it.


	36. Chapter 36

Ghetsis

* * *

This year's tourney was a success. At least for me it was. My champion, Ser Gregor Kagawa, won. And he only killed one person. This time it was his own blood he'd spilled, not mine. Although one of the Kagawans got a good stab in on one of my cousins, and now he may die. Normally I would be angry, but it all comes with the game. It's a sacrifice our families are willing to pay every year to keep the old traditions alive.

I missed Touko very much. It is hard to accept the fact that she doesn't miss me, however. It is so hard to miss someone who doesn't love you back or even cares if you live or die. But I do miss her. I wish she would just accept her fate and take me for what I am.

There are so many women in my service right now who would kill just to be in the position Touko is in right now. They would kill to have a man like me and a chance at true power over a region and possibly the world. Touko doesn't want that. I can't see why.

She is so different. I disgust her because of my age. She was never taught what a real man should be. All Touko wants it's a young smooth skinned boy to play with. She will never want a man until she is older. Or she may want to grow old with the young pathetic boy she wants to be with. But maybe when she is older, she will accept me.

But then I will be even older than I am now, and I will disgust her that much more. I could wait her out, but how long is this going to take? I am so impatient. I want her right now but she will not have me willingly. And I refuse to force myself on her. Well, maybe I will force myself on her, but in a mild fashion. Not rape, just. . . I will find a way to have her close to my heart.

And what if that doesn't work? What if my plan pushes her farther away? How? All I want to do is show her that I mean her no harm. What if worse comes to worse? What if I never have her? These awful thoughts run through my head every single day, and almost every moment. . .

Then, there is always Lorelei.

Oh Arceus, she was beautiful. I spied her from across the jousting field. She wore all blue robes, the color of house Kagawa. Her hair was long and brown, like Touko's, and she was very lean, but built. She had muscle. But not too much muscle. She was still feminine enough for me.

I could have talked to her. I wanted to talk to her. But I felt . . . I can't explain. What if I changed my mind? What if I gave up on Touko, and went for what was easier? I should, could, would, but I made my mind up. I want Touko.

I can't help but think about it, to think about Lorelei. What if she is truly promised to me? What if the rumors are true? Her father, Reed, died six months ago. If the lord left her to me in his will, wouldn't I have found out by now? It's only a rumor, as of right now. But what if it comes to be true? I wish Sage Ryoku would answer my recruitment so I can find out for sure.

Listen to me. I am so eager to know if Lorelei is truly mine. What if I am faced with this truth? I don't want to leave Touko, but she doesn't love me. She may never love me. I could be wasting my time. What if I could have a wife very soon? Lorelei.

Lorelei Kagawa. Warden of the north they called her.

Would she have me? Of course she would.

She smiled at me from across the way. She looked directly at me and smiled. I gave her a half smile. I felt nervous. I should have smiled wider. Arceus, listen to me! I belong to Touko, not her.

Touko doesn't want me.

I wish I knew the truth.

This is heartbreaking. I need answers. I must send Iwao to find Ryoku! I need to know now! But this takes time. I must remain calm. I must control my anger and eagerness.

Lorelei. Touko. Both so beautiful. I could have them both.

No. I'm a one woman kind of man.

Besides, Lorelei may be able to snap Touko's neck with ease.

The helicopter is landing. I will write later.


	37. Chapter 37

Hugh

* * *

Today I met Team Plasma, the old Team Plasma. It happened right after I crossed the dreadful Driftveil Bridge and before I could enter the city of Driftveil. Nate had been talking to two Plasma grunts. One was dressed in the new black uniform, and one was dressed in the old white knights uniform.

I got edgy at first, but I soon realized they were fighting each other, not Nate. Once the black grunt pushed the white grunt to the ground, he scurried away. I think he ran when he saw me with my hand on a belt with a full set of Pokemon. I was going to throw my new Golbat on his head if I had the chance.

The white knight got up and declared that he was OK! I didn't care about that. Once he saw me, he then declared that Team Plasma had split into a group that follows Lord N, who just wants to save Pokemon, and a group that follows Ghetsis, who plans on taking over the world. I didn't care; I still gave him hell about stealing my sister's Purrloin.

Nate tried to tell me he was good and that he didn't follow Ghetsis. I found that hard to believe at first. Even if he wasn't a thief anymore or the one who stole the pokemon from my sis, they were all the same to me.

But I got corrected shortly after. When I stated N was the one who started Team Plasma, the grunt soon informed me that Ghetsis founded the team twenty-eight years ago and that was eight years older than N. And Ghetsis raised and brainwashed N to fulfill his motives. N is free now and his heart lies with Pokemon and their best interests. N would never steal Pokemon away from their trainers.

Talk about a small history lesson about a mob group that I didn't give two shits about.

Then the mother fucker runs away. After his rant, he runs. I wanted to run after him but Nate held me back. I couldn't believe that he believed this nonsense. But he apparently stumbled across the two grunts arguing and that is how he got his information. The white one wanted the black one to join the good Team Plasma and to help bring down Ghetsis.

To me it made sense. A little. Maybe they weren't staging it for Nate. Shortly after that, Nate wanted to go to the house the good Plasma grunts hide out in, and he thought that maybe we could meet the famous N. I thought that was a great idea, because maybe then I could punch N in the face.

Nah, I wouldn't. Especially if N was truly the victim that Ghetsis had made him to be, then it wasn't his fault. I guess. . .

So we went. I feared it was going to be a trap, but Nate assured me that we had each other's back. We met the leader, a man named Rood. He was once one of the Plasma Sages that now served N.

I asked him how he was different. He told me that after their defeat two years ago, they started taking care of pokemon that had been separated from their trainers as a way to atone for their misdeeds.

I insisted they find the pokemon's trainers or set them free. Rood told me they've tried and that the pokemon didn't want to leave. How convenient for them. When I asked him, very stupidly because he made me feel stupid and foolish after I asked, where my sister's Purrloin was, he said there was absolutely no way of knowing and that it was probably still in Ghetsis's service.

That made sense. But I had to ask.

Oh, and their numbers are growing, the good Team Plasma's are. Rood practically asked us to join them in their fight against Ghetsis.

That was a definite NO! For both Nate and I. Rood understood and he even felt threatened by our reactions. He should have felt threatened, and how dare he ask such a stupid thing. Nate and I were in our own league against Team Plasma and Ghetsis. We didn't need to join another one and take orders from some green haired freak!

I'm glad that's all over. We are now bunked up in the pokemon center hotel. This one you have to pay for because it is so nice. Bogus!

We are going to fight Clay tomorrow. I figured once we got back, Rosa would have already given it a shot, but she didn't. She was now sick with a cold, or something. I hope she gets better. I've also noticed she's been acting weird lately. She's being very distant for some reason. Not the usual Rosa.

Maybe it's the cold air, or the cold she has caught.

It will pass.

I'm so excited for tomorrow!


	38. Chapter 38

Rood

* * *

The conditions were perfect for the Murkrows flight tonight. His destination is northern Unova, well past Icirrus City and keeping close to the northwest river, away from the Kagawans. He will be flying to the Oshiros.

If Ghetsis ever knew my true heritage and bloodline, I wouldn't have been alive tonight to send word to my family of Unova's distress. He remains unknowing for only one reason: my last name. He knows me and my small family to be Donovans. The Donovans in Unova date back nearly two hundred years as a traveling family from the Kanto region and islands, searching for a new life, as many did back then, once Unova was declared a free country.

For centuries, the Oshiros were either killed by Harmonians and Kagawans, driven out of Unova and into the northern hemisphere, or they stayed in hiding, rising years later as new immigrants with the new name. And for the past two hundred years, my family has lived in harmony on the soil that has always been their home, and all they did was give up their name and their pride. We no longer wish to go to war and fight for our rights to a throne that would one day falter in the end. This is where Ghetsis and his motives will fail. A monarchy is impossible. But, Ghetsis will stop at nothing to bring his forces to power and take over the region once again, just as his family had over five hundred years ago. In result, the region will only lay in ruin and smoke. The man refuses to see that.

Now is the time for me to take a stand against him. I thought him to be finished with Team Plasma and his evil schemes, but I knew I was wrong when I learned Kyurem had been obtained by Team Plasma. Ghetsis is a near unstoppable force all his own, and the region will soon be faced with another destructive showdown, similar to the one two years ago at the Pokemon League. But this one will destroy the region, and there no Touko to bring him down again.

Touko.

Where had that gift from Arceus gone? Ghetsis has rebuilt his forces, and his progress is showing through the curtain of his concealment, and Touko is nowhere to be found. I fear Ghetsis has possibly taken her captive. Would he harm her? I think not. If he does have her he is probably waiting N out because N has Zekrom. He is going to try, somehow, to combine Kyurem with Zekrom or Reshiram.

N has set out to find Touko. Too much time has elapsed since then. I expected him to return with her in toe, but that hasn't happened. Now I must resort to my own alternative solution.

The letter I attached to Murkrow was addressed to Lord Kazakar Oshiro, the last remaining Lord and king of house Oshiro and my true bloodline and family. I've been sending him letters for years with the same Murkrow, so the pokemon knows where he is going every time I send him off.

Within ten years of service to Ghetsis, I had disappointed everyone around me. My family first, for I've betrayed them. I thought that Ghetsis was the last Harmonian that meant well. And then I betrayed Ghetsis himself, for I now wanted to bring him down for his cruelty and lies, even after he trusted me for so many years. There were nights I laid awake in my chamber, wondering why I served a man that would have my head on a spike the moment he found out my true heritage.

Lord Kazakar will now know I am ready to rebel against Team Plasma, full force. He will find my letter appealing as I promised to combine the ex-Plasma members and recruits with his men and our family. We can bring Ghetsis down this way, together, as one force.

I pray N approves.

Thankfully N wasn't taught the ways of the Harmonians. But I fear that proposing a possible war may trigger a revolt in the young man. I hope not. He must see the good in this.

There is one bump in the road at the moment that I am trying to ignore.

Hitomi Donovan is a distant cousin of mine, and he claims to know more about Lord Kazakar than I do. He is a fool; what he knew were only false tales. He warned that the king of Oshiro's motives were just as evil as Ghetsis's and he was just as determined to rule with an iron fist. He was wrong. He has to be wrong. Lord Kazakar wants to bring Ghetsis to his knees and to justice.

I ignored Hitomi's warnings. Lord Kazakar Oshiro is Unova's only hope for peace.


	39. Chapter 39

Hugh

* * *

I knew I should have stayed inside the underground gym while Nate battled Clay, but he insisted that I leave. I'm pretty sure that I made him nervous even though he always denied it.

But I left as he wished, and I left the gym too, because I was so worried about Rosa.

Rosa has a fake cold. A very fake cold. She couldn't battle the gym because of her fake ass cold. Why am I such a sucker?

I regret every feeling I have for her.

Gee, I suppose this fucking journal wants an explanation. Should I explain? Or should I just say fuck it and keep it to myself? I always wonder if she is going to find my journal and get snoopy. Fuck it. She's just like the rest of them.

So I break my promise to Nate and simply don't stay behind to wait for him after I've already defeated Clay. Instead I go check on Rosa because I care for her so fucking much. Heaven forbid she ever finds another friend like me. I would have made a great boyfriend but girls like her can't figure that out to save their lives.

Wait let me backtrack for a moment before I hit the good read. Nate catches up to me before I reach the pokemon center where Rosa is supposedly resting, and he shows me his new badge. Clay is following behind him.

Clay praises us both on how well we demonstrated a great deal of determination and skill. He gives a little extra praise to Nate for beating him on the first try. That's just great as it took me three tries. I guess Nate is getting good.

I also remembered that Clay was a big anti-Plasma freak back in the day. I asked him if he had forgiven them and he said yes, because there is always room for people to grow and change. Made sense, but he didn't seem to believe they are back at it again.

Before Nate and I could leave, Clay asked us if we had read the newspaper today. Of course that's a no, who cares? Apparently a man we had just battled the previous day had been murdered. I remembered his name was heartbreaker Charles.

That's scary. I mean, it truly is. Someone just got murdered and it happened very close to us. The kill was apparently clean, according to Clay and the news, and not a scrap of evidence was left. Once again, that's scary. I think we need to start watching our backs. Especially Rosa. She really needs to watch her back since she loves pretty faces so much. . .

I wondered if Team Plasma was behind this murder. But Charles's pokemon weren't stolen, so how could that be? And is Team Plasma capable of murder? I hope not. But what do I know?

Nate and I were just about to leave Clay when he suddenly spoke of the Pokemon World Tournament. It was a tournament where trainers from around the world came together to see who was the toughest. Nate was all for it, and I should have been too, but I had to hang back and check on precious Rosa.

This is where shit goes down.

I vowed to be there for her, to keep her warm, to feed her warm chicken noodle soup, so sing her to sleep. Wow, I truly am lovesick. I wanted to do all these things to her until I caught her, outside in the cold, with _him!_

She was just outside the Pokemon Center with this boy, and I swear I have seen him before and I think he may be following me. Or maybe he was following Rosa, who always seemed to be around me, because I insisted on it. He was tall, too tall, with jet-black hair, a black baseball cap and shades. He wore the damn shades all the time, even under the cloud cover of a cold autumn day. Even at night, I'm sure!

Before dropping her off at the pokemon center after their little stroll, he scooped up some mum flowers, gave them to her and then kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and went scarlet and I about died. He kissed her because he saw me through his dumbass shades. I know it. He also knows I have a crush on her, he has to. He just has to! That's why I think he is following us. He is observing us for some reason.

After he left, very quickly at that, she turned around. She appeared to be so healthy as she giggled about the boy she was just with. But once she saw me, she went rigid. Oh, and this is great, she starts fake coughing! She was faking it! I knew it!

She gave me another few coughs and asked what I was doing. I scowled at her and told her I was going to the Pokemon World Tournament, and then I left. I turned my back on her and left her there to fend for her stupid fake cold herself. She should make Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome make her some fake ass soup as well.

She's as fake as Pokemon GO!

I didn't care what she thought when I turned my back on her to leave. She apparently didn't care what I thought of her with that boy, did she?

I had to get this whole ordeal out of my system. I had to write about it. I'm sitting outside in the lobby right now, waiting to pay the fee to enter the tournament. This should keep my mind off of things the entire day.

I'm going to go kick some ass now.


	40. Chapter 40

N

* * *

Touya and I have learnt a great deal about each other over the past several weeks as we searched the region high and low for his sister, Touko. I have come to the conclusion that they were practically the same person. They both cared immensely for their Pokemon, and they were both heroes in their own right. Touya was smart, like Touko, and his ambitions would never cease; I saw this with our search for Touko and his mother. He will stop at nothing to find them.

I was grateful to have Touya by my side as we've grown quite close and developed a very unique friendship. I only call it unique because technically, he was the only human friend I believed I ever had. I was even more grateful when he allowed me to tell my side of the story. He showed me great sympathy when I disclosed how I felt used, lied to and brainwashed as a means for Ghetsis to acquire his goals. He was very understanding when I told him how manipulating my foster father was, and how devastated I was to discover his true motives. I remembered that day distinctly and would never forget it. My own caretaker used me as nothing more than a tool.

I put so much of my trust and faith in Ghetsis. I gave him every ounce of my intellect and skill, and communicated with the pokemon he needed most. I communicated with them in ways he would never understand. All he understood was that he needed me in order to have them at his disposal. Once it was all over, I only saw the truth, with Touko's help of course. Ghetsis was so obvious in what he wanted, so why couldn't I see? I was so intelligent. Touya explained to me that it was probably because Ghetsis raised me and mended me as his own. I grew to trust him and put my entire faith into him and what he stood for. It made sense the more I pieced it together. It was so hard to understand humans, and Ghetsis, the man I thought I understood, had been the hardest puzzle to work out.

Thank Arceus for Touko as she shattered my world and made me see the truth behind the curtains my father so skillfully wrapped around me. She opened my eyes and showed me that trainers really were good, at least the majority of them were. I only wished she could open Ghetsis's eyes and make him see that he didn't need total control in order to be happy. I felt so sorry for my father at one time, and I still do. I wish I could contact him, to talk to him, to make him see.

Touya and I went to visit with Cheren today. Cheren would lead us to Bianca; the one who we believe may know where Touko went since she lived the closest. Cheren didn't know where Touko disappeared to, and Touya couldn't contact Bianca because she got a new number.

And Bianca was the one I had to look out for. Cheren made me hang back when they went to greet Bianca at the mouth of Driftveil City. If it weren't for Touya, I don't think Cheren would have accepted me very well either. But he did. I hoped Bianca would give me a chance. But that didn't go through very well.

While I waited behind, I spied Bianca and saw that she was so excited to see Touya. When I appeared, she became livid and gave me a very dirty look. She still sees me as the evil, Team Plasma King that Ghetsis portrayed me as. Her look of malice didn't fit her usual happy go lucky self.

She accused me of being the special person that Cheren wanted her to meet. And she said it with the utmost disgust.

To my relief, Touya came to my rescue. He claimed that I had been helping him find Touko, and that I wanted to find her too. He made sure Bianca knew that was not there to hurt her. Of course I wouldn't. Why would I? I couldn't hurt anyone.

She then exploded, just like Cheren predicted. She started yelling at Touya. She was calling him ignorant and stupid for believing me. She said I had kept very many secrets from him like wanting to take over the region and destroy many lives. I had already told Touya everything and so he fought back and said he already knew and that I had changed. She proceeded to yell.

So I had to yell too, to get them to stop fighting. I asked her if she knew where Touko was. I probably shouldn't have done that. She yelled at me, finally, and said that I didn't care and that she had no clue where she was.

I just wanted Touko's assistance. Bianca didn't like this. She accused me of wanting Touko's assistance to take over the world.

No. Bianca was no help and she wasn't having me asking her questions either. I was ready to leave until Touya kept verbally attacking her. And then Cheren started up.

With both of them wailing on her at once, she finally explodes and says that Touko and Anne, her mother, went to the Kanto region to vacation.

This wasn't good. No, it wasn't good at all, and it set Touya off the deep in. He started cursing louder and accusing her of knowing where they were.

We left, Touya and I, and we were going to head to Kanto. Although I think we may not. Touya kept talking like she was lying. He could tell in her features and in her voice. She knew where they truly were.

But we are on a ship to Kanto right now. We are going to give a brief search, and if we can't find Touko, we are coming back to Unova fast. Bianca was very upset, and defensive, and sour. I could tell something was eating away at her too.

Something isn't right.


	41. Chapter 41

Touko

* * *

Okay, I'll write about it. The man forced himself on me. That evil piece of shit! At first I thought he had raped me, but after some thorough examination, my hymen remained in one piece. I cannot believe I am writing about my hymen! UGH!

So we were sitting on the bed talking about that stupid tourney I wrote about earlier and then suddenly he decides to force me down while he held me. I struggled the entire time until he started sucking on my neck. Then I passed out from shier disgust.

He told me that he had control over himself. Clearly he doesn't. I mean, yeah he didn't rape me, which was nice, but he certainly didn't bother stopping himself from creating a nasty hickey on my lower neck and shoulder!

He claimed it was him showing me that he wasn't going to hurt me. Well he hurt me in very many ways! And I think Ghetsis would make a better vampire than a Plasma boss.

I woke up still thinking he was holding me tight against his nasty body, but it was only his cloak wrapped around me. Oh, and I felt his boner too. I think that was when I officially passed out.

When he came back I locked myself in the bathroom. He demanded I opened the door. I refused for a while. He had clean cloths for me and he insisted I get dressed.

I came out and confronted him about the hickey. He seemed proud of his work. I told him he had no right. He said he did because I was his prisoner and he could do whatever he wanted with me. I assume the next move is rape.

He stopped me at rape. Told me to shut up and that I would be grateful that he is a man that has complete control over himself. Yeah, but he can't control his fucking mouth.

He left to allow me to get dressed, and before he left, he told me he would know when I was ready. I found that weird. So my room is bugged? Sure enough, I can see the camera right now. It is a small hole in the ceiling. It doesn't even protrude down like most cameras do. It was just a small hole. I found this after I was dressed. So Ghetsis gets to see me when I'm naked, all the time.

I bet he jacks off to me on a computer screen somewhere.

Sicko.

I confront him about it when he comes back and of course he confirms. I'm changing in the bathroom from now on! Thankfully I couldn't find any random holes in there. Thanks for the privacy when pooping and showering you jackass. Gawd, sometimes I wish he would be nosey and read this!

He took me out, unhooded and unbound. Weird. We went to see Colress so he could study my battling strategies. We traveled through many hallways and took many elevators. There were also many doors with numbers on them. There was no way I could remember how to get out of this place or even find my way back to the cell. It's very confusing. It was a literal maze.

I also noticed several loud drilling noises throughout the base. I inquired about it and Ghetsis said they were adding to the base. I asked why and he refused to tell me. I bet this base is another castle, just like N's. Ghetsis then confirmed it. Problem solved. Great, another piece of trash that was going to rise above ground once Ghetsis is ready to take the throne, once again. Is there going to be another massive battle in the throne room of this castle? I wonder what the throne room here actually looks like. I bet Ghetsis sits on it and jacks off. . .

XD I'M AWFUL!

Colress gave me a random Lilipup to battle him with. This pokemon had no training and he expected me to win with it. I could have also battled with many others as well, since the lab was full of caged pokemon just dying to break free.

Ghetsis wasn't too happy, especially after Colress kept calling me his darling. What was with this scientist? He is weird beyond belief and he is the last person I would expect to flirt with me, honestly. I know Ghetsis didn't like it at all. What did Ghetsis think? That I would prefer Colress over him? I would prefer neither, thanks!

Colress instructed me to interact with pup first so he could take notes. So I sat down with the pup in a far corner, petting it while it loved on me and wagged its tail.

Then Colress instructed me to stand and battle him. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to obey if I wanted to see my mother again. When I didn't respond the first time, however, Colress said my name again, this time in a more gentle, almost seductive tone.

Ghetsis called it quits. I knew it! He was fucking jealous!

We left very quickly, and Ghetsis allowed me to keep the pup. I named him Pup and Ghetsis found that cute.

It was nice to have Ghetsis talk to me like a normal human being. You know, when he wasn't forcing his kisses on me and such. It was also nice of him to allow me to have Pup in my cell.

Yes, it was really nice of him to allow me to have Pup in my cell. . . Especially after I slapped him in the face!

Ghetsis took Pup from me because the pokemon snapped at him. I begged for him back, but he wouldn't give him back unless I fucking kissed him, on the cheek!

Okay, that's not so bad. Well he tricked me and turned and kissed me on the lips real quick. I slapped him. And then he drug me into my cell, threw me on the bed and slapped me hard on the ass.

Then he left.

I was so frightened I was going to get beat again. But I'll take a slap on the ass. And he left Pup's Pokeball. And he's curled up beside me right now as I write this. It's so nice having him here.

I'm ready for bed. I think I'll go.

I just flipped off the camera too. I hope Ghetsis likes that while he's jacking off! I think I'll hold this page up to it so he can read it.


	42. Chapter 42

Ghetsis

* * *

She didn't miss me while I was gone. But I missed her.

I walked in on her and Natsumi talking about my Champion, Ser Gregor Kagawa. Natsumi loved the tourneys, I knew she did, but she had no right to disclose anything about them. I wanted Touko to ask the questions.

I let it slide with Natsumi. I can't find it in my heart to punish her. She is one of my favorites and a great asset to me.

I did eavesdrop for a while. Touko didn't like the idea of the tourneys. She said they were fake and that's when Natsumi told her the stories. When I confronted her about the tourneys and about a monarchy government, she still remained ignorant to it.

I tried to educate her on my family heritage and how far back the Harmonians existed in Unova and how long they ruled. She didn't seem to interested in hearing that.

She did however ask me where my betrothal was. Of course she would ask that, after hearing about my father and mother. Yes, I told her that story too. She thought it was disgusting that my father raised my mother only to marry her later.

So she asked where my betrothal was and if she was still a baby. She didn't have to add the baby part. I didn't comment much on the betrothal because I'm not sure if I truly have one yet. I might, but I choose Touko. I'm sure she didn't want to hear that at the moment.

But things may change if Touko refuses to comply. I must know first. I must know the truth. Has Lord Reed betrothed his daughter to me?

Moving on. . .

I feel I have only pushed Touko away farther because I pushed myself on her. I just wanted to show her that I meant her no harm. So I cuddled her, heaven forbid! My restraint didn't hurt her in the least. She eventually fainted once I started kissing her neck, trying to show her love. She was easier to control after that, but I didn't kiss her for much longer. I wanted her awake.

I left a nice mark on her neck and shoulder that she wasn't too happy about however. She was so upset she locked herself in the bathroom. It took me three times to command her to emerge before I was ready to threaten her again.

After she finished giving me hell for violating her with just a few kisses, I took her to the lab, upon Colress's request. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to comply with him to a point if he is to perform the way I want him to. Touko is a great trainer, and it only made sense to observe her with Pokemon.

I didn't allow that to last long. He keeps calling her darling and cooing at her in a soft voice. I truly can't tell if he is just talking to her like she's stupid or he's coming onto her. I don't want to find out because the man will die. So to save his life, I removed Touko from the situation and allowed her to take the lillipup she was going to battle him with.

And that Pup of hers tried to bite me so I took it away. She begged for it back. I got crafty, I do admit. I shouldn't have done it, but I wanted it so bad. I used her Pup, (she named it Pup) as bribery to get her to kiss me on the cheek.

It worked, only I turned so she would kiss my lips instead. She slapped me, and I slapped her on the ass and left her in her cell, with Pup of course. I hope she appreciates that. I must show her some kindness if she is to succumb to me soon and be mine willingly.

And I showed her the camera. She is writing in her journal right now. How funny is that. We are both doing the same thing.

. . . She just flipped me off. Great. Rebellious as ever. I thought she was happy I left her pup.

She just showed me her last few sentences of her journal entry.

Arceus. Really?


	43. Chapter 43

Seth

* * *

I wasn't expecting Mr. Charles's death to creep into the light so rapidly. He'd only been dead a day and a half before he was discovered. It's a timespan too short for my liking. I should have drug his ass farther into the woods, coaxing him with my false song of utter embarrassment for a possible loss.

How could I be so stupid?

My first murder was a disaster. To begin with, I was nervous, and I certainly discovered the difference between watching and literally performing the craft. I can't deny it, the weeks of watching Iwao and Takeshi in action did in fact prepare me for the blood, the mentality needed, and the coping skills required to deal with the fact that I had just ended a life. It was certainly easier to destroy another when they deserved it, and that was what Team Plasma stood for: justice. Secondly, I could have fucked up at any second. The man was three times my size and could have overpowered me with ease. Luckily for me I was quick.

Lastly, making the deed clean was a struggle. A stealthy approach to shake hands and a quick swipe of my blade worked beautifully for a quick, soundless kill. Nonetheless, if the deed had been messy, traces left by me wouldn't have mattered; the region of Unova has no DNA records or finger prints under my name. My family, my friends, my school and I are part of the underground, a secret society supported by Team Plasma. There is no way I can get hard evidence placed against me.

I took a huge risk, and broke so many rules. I . . . ended a man's life. At times I almost feel remorse, but I drown it quickly by remembering who and what I was. Being a dangerous and now lethal spy for Team Plasma. I have trained my entire life for this opportunity.

So I practiced killing today.

Now it's back to tracking Hugh. I think he saw Rosa and I together. I can't say that, I know he did. His face was priceless. He stormed off to the Pokemon World Tournament.

And while I was waiting for him, I got relieved of my duties. A senior spy named Jeremey, who is a total self-righteous prick, took my place. He informed me that this was a week on and week off kind of mission, and that no spy truly has one mission all to themselves. Fair enough.

But he didn't have to be such a prick about it. He came to me with this all knowing attitude, talking down to me like I was his student. I am not his student! I look up only to the Shadow Triad.

He started on about me not being in the World Tournament spying on Hugh. Why couldn't I just wait outside for him? I had the tracker on him and I was eavesdropping with the Bluetooth. Wasn't that enough?

I told him I was fine to wait outside, and that Hugh would emerge from the same door he went in through. He then proceeded to ding me on discussing the target out loud. Haha, he's such a bitch. I dinged him for mentioning there was a target at all!

He actually found that funny. No offense was taken. He did advise me to listen to him since he had been spying for eight years. I advised him that I only took orders from the Traid. Then he pointed out that he was sure the Triad had all the time in the world to teach me their secrets and that I wasn't meant to learn as I went. Jeremy did have a point. I know I am meant to learn as I go and learn from the other spies, but he was being a total know-it-all and he thinks he is always right. I can't stand people like that.

So I am forced to take a break. Yes, I am on break and I am writing in this now. And I have a week off to do whatever I want. But some part of me wants to keep tracking Hugh, or at least to mess with Rosa. But Jeremy has already made it clear that Hugh was on to me and that Satoshi advised me to screw the girl on my own time – which is now! But if Satoshi is telling this to Jeremey then it must be a problem. I need to be more careful.

I'm nervous now. I can't lie. I'm shaking and it's not because of the cold air of autumn. Now Satoshi knows that I went against his wishes.

What will he do to me now?


	44. Chapter 44

Touko

* * *

I had a very strange dream that I knew was real. I didn't want to believe it at first, but Ghetsis confirmed it to be true once I confronted him about it.

Apparently I had seen him about five years ago in a restaurant called Peter's Pizzeria. I was probably twelve at the time. I was eating lunch with mom and I remember seeing a very tall, long haired man with a red eyepiece sitting at the bar with an older gentleman. The older man was probably a Sage. Anyway, the green haired man, of course, was Ghetsis.

And I. . . found him intriguing in the dream. It all felt so real. I remember staring at him and admiring his hair and strong jaw. I was a stupid preteen!

I even smiled at him when he looked at me from across the way. When he smiled back and I averted my eyes and dove back into my cheese pizza slice.

In my dream, Ghetsis rose and moved through the pizzeria toward me. He stopped and smirked at me before exiting and that outraged my mother. My mother accused me of admiring a man who was way too old for me. This made me angry.

But why would I do such a thing? If I think really, really hard about it, it doesn't seem real. I swear this didn't happen, but it did.

When Ghetsis visited me tonight I asked him if he remembered me. He smiled and said he only vaguely remembered. He wasn't after me then but he does remember a very young and pretty girl who seemed very taken by him as he walked by.

I was not taken by him! But in the dream I was! This makes no sense. I do not remember gawking at older men when I was twelve. It doesn't make sense. Older men make me sick enough now, and I'm sure they did when I was twelve also. Ghetsis played it off like it was nothing.

Maybe it _was_ nothing. But it's hard to get out of my head. It felt so real! And Ghetsis was so appealing!

Thank Arceus I am fully awake now and in full control of my senses.

After I woke from the dream I noticed Pup had been taken from me. Natsumi informed that he was being fed, groomed and exercised at Ghetsis's command. And that his return relied on my willingness to behave.

Luckily I didn't have to behave for any outing. When Ghetsis came back he informed me it was too cold to take a stroll above ground with me. Good. I didn't want to stroll anywhere with him by my side.

He then fed me a hot plate of spaghetti with some sweet iced tea! It's the second hot plate of food I've had since I've been here, and he even included tea. I told him I wouldn't throw it at him this time. He became very solemn faced. He didn't like reliving that memory. I love how he is such a victim. He hates reliving the memory of what happened to ME! NOT HIM! I was the victim! But lets all feel sorry for Ghetsis.

In fact, he was so pathetic at that moment I told him that I forgave him. What was wrong with me? I regretted it as soon as I said it. Luckily he didn't hug me or kiss me for it. Instead he just remained silent. And I swore I saw a tear form in his left eye as he sat beside me on the bed.

I broke the silence by asking him what he used his Plasma cane for. He perked up instantly. He told me the cane prevented people from catching Pokemon while in his presence, and that only a special Pokeball can be used around it. The genius Colress was the one who created it.

Genius my ass.

Once I finished my dinner, Ghetsis withdrew a green ball from his robes. I recognized that ball to be Victini's. And it was. Ghetsis set the Pokemon free . . . but Victini didn't come to me, he went to Ghetsis.

My spirits rose high and then fell fast. Excitement and then disappointment.

I felt betrayed. Victini was loving on Ghetsis like he was the pokemon's true master.

Of course Ghetsis was his true master. Victini was an ancient Pokemon and the Harmonians were an ancient family.

Victini had been handed down to Ghetsis when he was fourteen years old. Ghetsis told me that this was the story that soon led to his own belting punishment from his father. What Ghetsis wanted back then was power and he thought Victini was too week. So Ghetsis abandoned Victini at Liberty Garden and lied to his father once his father asked where the Pokemon had gone. Ghetsis said Victini just ran away. His father found out and forced Ghetsis to find him. Ghetsis refused. Ghetsis got beaten.

What if Ghetsis threw some tea at his father for good measure? I wonder what would have come of that?

I amuse myself.

But the good news is that Ghetsis has officially given Victini back to me and commanded the Pokemon to accept me entirely. He did this because. . . well I guess the belting is still fresh in his memory – he felt he still didn't deserve the Pokemon his father had given him. Great. So now I get the Pokemon that was handed down from a very evil man.

But this doesn't make Victini evil. He's a very sweet Pokemon. I just can't believe I have been in possession of something so ancient for so long.


	45. Chapter 45

Hugh

* * *

I am cold and hungry. I don't know what just happened to me. I do know, but I am still in shock. Oh, and I feel like I am on drugs. So is this what it feels like? I'm leaning up against a tree right now, exhausted, and I'm trying to recover from my ordeal. So I thought I'd write to pass the time.

So. . .

The Pokemon World Tournament was a great idea. The battles I partook in, the people I met, and the hard training that I endured were strong distractions that helped me in getting my mind off of Rosa. I was sincerely grateful that she didn't follow me, but then why would she? She probably ran in the opposite direction in hot pursuit of Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome.

She doesn't need my attention, my protection, and definitely not my affection. She has Mr. Suave to fulfill those needs.

Speaking of Mr. Suave. . . A different Mr. Suave. . .

I defeated him, once again, the too-slick-for-words scientist, Colress. If Rosa had witnessed my victory over him, maybe she would have preferred me and realized that a pretty face meant nothing. Wait. But don't I have a pretty face? I'm feeling self-conscious again. What do these men and boys have that I don't? Maybe if I battled and defeated her new fling, maybe she would realize that I was superior.

Or maybe it's the fact that I am her childhood friend. I'm more of a brother than a suitor. Maybe I need to stop thinking about it.

When I was finally spent on the Pokemon World Tournament, I decided it was time to leave. Though I didn't want to, because that meant going back to the center and possibly seeing Rosa. But, luckily for me, I ran into Cheren instead! And a brand new distraction came to life.

It didn't take two seconds for Cheren to compliment Nate and I on our victories in the tournament before a Plasma grunt ran into me and almost knocked me down.

I was angered so I went after him. Nate and Cheren were also going to follow me, until Colress called out for us to stop. Actually he more or less tried to command us to stop like he had some kind of say so in what we did! He told us to basically mind our own business and we didn't need to stick our necks out where they didn't belong.

Who did he think he was? All three of us were out to stop Team Plasma, and that was what we were going to do.

We should have listened to Colress. . . maybe. I hate to say that.

Cheren, Nate and I followed the grunt to a huge black ship. The grunt boarded but we hung back at first. I swear this is the ship we have seen zooming at high speeds across the water. It was the ship that I swore hovered. The one Rosa wanted to ride on.

Well Rosa wasn't there, good riddance, and it turned out that it wasn't a pleasure boat after all. It was a Plasma boat. It even glowed blue along the edges. It was crazy how the boat hovered and glowed. What kind of new technology was the team dealing with? What else do they have up their sleeve? A floating, possibly flying ship. Crazy.

Once we boarded the ship, the temperature became even colder than normal. It felt like there was a twenty degree drop. Then we were ambushed by four grunts. And then ten more appeared. We were fucked, but we still kept antagonizing them. I knew we could defeat them because all they battled with was trash.

Cheren made the comment that the ship was possibly a Team Plasma base. One of the grunts advised that it wasn't our concern.

And then, just as I was about to call upon my Servine, things got weird!

We all heard a loud chanting from the shore, away from the ship. What I heard was "Kazakar! King of the North! Kazakar! King of Unova!" That is how I understood it. I don't know who Kazakar is. How is this person king of Unova? I thought Ghetsis wanted to be some kind of king.

This chanting stopped the grunts in their tracks. And soon their leader, a Sage Cheren called Zinzolin, emerged and blamed us for chanting Kazakar!

Zinzolin was dressed in a full out tent, I swear. What is with these Plasma leaders and their strange dress? He kept accusing us of chanting the name Kazakar and then proceeded to ask us if we were Oshiro's. I remember Oshiro's being an ancient family that died out hundreds of years ago. So no, none of us were Oshiro's.

Then it all happened so fast. Kazakar's name was being chanted again. Zinzolin was losing his shit, and then jars of green sludge were thrown onto the ship. This sludge, according to Zinzolin, was wildfire. We were all confused because there was no fire, until an arrow of fire landed in the sludge and soon a great green blaze was born.

Grunts were screaming and dying, right before our eyes. Zinzolin commanded the Shadow Triad ninja's to remove us from the ship. I was too distracted to notice the ninjas. I was too focused on the grunt closest to me as he flailed in a green blaze. It was when an arrow went through his neck did I realize I was in real danger. What if an arrow hit me?

Then I noticed the Triad members coming for us. They tranquilized us one by one. They hit Nate hard several times in the diaphragm before injecting him with the shot.

Before they grabbed me, I remembered hearing Zinzolin scream about taking the ship to Base C and that the Oshiros were in the woods, coming for them.

I knew I was useless when I felt the sharp pain in my neck. The ninja got me and very soon I was in darkness, and now I have woken up here in the middle of nowhere.

I feel like crap. I'm dehydrated and my voice is very hoarse. I'm waiting for Cheren and Nate to stir. They are out cold.

Wait. Cheren just groaned.


	46. Chapter 46

Touko

* * *

I do not forgive him anymore. He fucked up.

He did the same thing to me again! He forced himself upon me. Only this time he straight up tied me up and gagged me so that I wouldn't scream.

He kissed me virtually all over. He kissed my neck, arms and even my thighs as I laid there struggling. He didn't care. He pulled me into him, spooning me. He had an erection. He rubbed on me so much. I swear he came in his pants.

I can't relive this any longer. I can't believe I am writing about it.

I hate him so much.

Once he was finished, he left me. Natsumi soon joined me. She ran me a hot bath and filled it with bubbles. I gratefully dove in. I needed to wash Ghetsis off of me.

Natsumi asked me what happened. I explained, just like I am explaining now, and she proceeded to ask if he hurt me. Technically no, he didn't cause me any pain, but he sure did scare me mentally.

She snorted at this. She said he meant me no harm and that was true as he simply didn't harm me. Fuck her. She is no friend of mine.

I can't believe this happened again, only this time it was much worse. And he used the same excuse as last time. He was going to prove to me that he meant me no harm. Didn't he realize this isn't the way to go about romancing someone?

Maybe he knows I won't have him, and I won't.

He eventually barged in on Natsumi and I as I laid there naked in the bath. Thank goodness I had the bubbles surrounding me.

Ghetsis tried to talk to me. I wouldn't have it. I closed my eyes and wished him away, repeating "go away" constantly. He begged and pleaded for me to forgive him, to look at him. No. I would not look at him. He had no right to treat me that way. And I don't care if I ever see Pup or Victini again. I'm sorry but they aren't worth going through that forced affection. Next thing will be rape. I know it.

He begged for forgiveness. I knew it was a mistake to forgive him openly for my belting. I knew that forgiving him led to this misery.

He left me. He seemed hurt. He deserved it. I was the one hurting, not him.


	47. Chapter 47

Seth

* * *

It seems the moment I put my journal away, something else happens.

Just prior to this hell storm that just happened, I get an email from Satoshi, threatening me because I've been caught with Rosa on Plasma's time. I'm sure Jeremy told him. That started the rest of my night off just peachy.

I can't believe Satoshi felt the need to tell me twice. I'm sure I'm in line for a brutal beating at his mercy. What is Satoshi capable of? I don't want to know. I've heard too many stories.

So I just put my journal away before this email appeared. It pissed me off so I went for a stroll. I walked in the direction of the Plasma Frigate. I wanted to admire it from afar. I wasn't going to board it, not in my casual clothing. Although I truly wanted to. But I had no business on the ship.

And . . . it's a good thing I didn't board it because all hell broke loose very quickly.

Jeremy appears to me again. That bastard. He has his phone up to his ear but is clearly talking to no one. He was talking to someone though, me. He told me to get lost and that I should have fucked off an hour ago. He then proceeded to tell the nonexistent person on the phone how amazing it was what someone could find out in an hour. He found out that Hugh was not an Oshiro.

Wonderful. He Found out that Hugh wasn't an Oshiro in an hour where it took me over a week when I still hadn't found out the truth. Jeremy you son of a bitch, you are so skilled. You may be my next victim. . .

Then Jeremy tells me that my girlfriend is looking for me and that I should lead her away from the ship. And then he's gone, but he turned around and went right back to the ship.

Sure enough, there is Rosa, following me. She asked what I was doing, and I asked where were her friends as I couldn't see them. I didn't want Hugh to catch me with her again. And I certainly didn't want Jeremy to see me with her for too long, because I didn't want Satoshi to slit my throat.

She told me they were on the ship. And she asked where does it go? What does it do? She is so stupid!

And then shit went down.

Rosa started whining about Hugh being mad at her after he saw her with me. I had to rudely explain to her that he was a jealous prick and he wanted to fuck the shit out of her. She was very confused by this. Gawd, she is stupid. She just couldn't believe Hugh was in love with her.

I explained that a boy like me didn't help his ego any, then I kissed her. It was probably stupid, but I was on my own time now, and I knew exactly where Hugh was, so it didn't matter. He was on my fucking ship.

I then touched the stupid bitch. I showed her how good I could make her feel. No one could see us, I made sure.

She told me she was scared of sex. I told her I would take good care of her. And she told me she trusted me. The next step for Rosa and I will be sex, and I may have taken her into the forest and fucked her right then but . . . fire started falling from the sky and random idiots were chanting and shouting.

It happened so fast. The Plasma Frigate went up in green flames. Well, the boarding dock did, not the entire ship, just a portion of it. The ship sped off quickly.

Rosa started freaking out. I shut her up and sent her on her way! I had to convince her that Hugh and Nate were safe since the ship disappeared so that she would fuck off. But she didn't. She went running toward the boat dock.

There was another explosion and soon all the other boats were aflame. Rosa fell on her face and started crying. I heard the chanting louder now. They were chanting Oshiro and Kazakar, kind of the north! King of Unova, or some shit.

Finally, the source of the chanting came into view. Men dressed in strange red war attire that looked like mail, rode atop Rapidashes. They ran right by me, chanting the Oshiro name and Kazakar name almost like a prayer.

I don't know what to make of this.

Jeremy came back and told me the authorities have been called to fight the wildfire and that I should scram. Well I did scram because the fire was making its way up the docks and to the City.

What a great way to start my week off.

Rosa got out alive, I noticed. I'm glad. She will give me something to do later.

She followed Jeremy screaming her head off.

Stupid broad.

I want to find out what happened to the Frigate. I'm afraid to ask Satoshi. He's not too happy with me right now.


	48. Chapter 48

Satoshi

* * *

Bianca needs to die. She is too big of a target and she holds too much information. N has already found her and he found her faster than we could recruit spies. We are running low at the moment and I can't fathom why. The two spies that have stayed on her lately couldn't ambush them when N showed up. They were outnumbered and N still has Reshiram.

She needs to die. And I want to be the one to do it. According to Alex, Bianca sent N and Touya to Kanto to look for Touko, and we are sending three to Kanto to possibly ambush N. . . But those three are still being recruited! Some assignments must be abandoned so that we can have N back in our custody. Ghetsis isn't happy and he's bearing down on me to make this happen.

I've expressed the issue of being shorthanded with him. He understands, and forgives me, but he is counting on me. I can't let him down. And I can't let Bianca screw this up. She has been writing in a journal, according to Alex. I need to apprehend that journal! Arceus only knows what she has written in it.

That's why she must die. She knows too much. Ghetsis thinks otherwise. As long as we keep threatening her, she will keep her mouth shut. As long as we let her know we are there, at all times, she will stay quiet, according to Ghetsis. She is scared shitless, there is no doubt there, but I know her friends can get it out of her. But with us watching? Ghetsis thinks she will stay quiet.

I don't normally question him, but this time I do.

I have to get her journal, and then give her another reminder why she still breathes. Yes, I will do that. Tomorrow. She won't be writing anymore.

I had to take a break, so I am here now, in my chamber. We Shadow Triad never take breaks but to sleep, but I have to get away from work. Just for a few hours. Ghetsis is requiring so much now that N has been spotted twice. He is wanting me to go through GPA records from the boarding school and recruit new spies before they are ready.

He doesn't understand that we don't have enough like Seth in the school right now, and Iwao doesn't have the time to train so many in such a short period. And Takeshi doesn't have the patience. He has already killed three amateurs in three months. Takeshi is a loose cannon and Ghetsis should have known better.

And Seth isn't perfect. He's starting to slip. He's fucking up and thinking with his dick rather than his brain. Ghetsis doesn't know this yet. I don't want to tell him.

I hate bitching about my master. Maybe I will burn this page later if I am smart.

I just got back from seeing my master. He is so demanding. My plate is so full. What if I am about to break?

No. I will forge ahead.

We were talking about Takeshi's project, my youngest brother, the loose cannon. Takeshi has been spying on what he can find of the Oshiros. And he gives his findings to me, and I give them to Ghetsis because he wants Takeshi to spend over seventy percent of his work day spying on them. He has no time to check in with Ghetsis. But he will leave instantly when Ghetsis needs him. We all will. We are fast.

Ghetsis laughed at me today. He should have been laughing at Takeshi for these discoveries, not me, but Takeshi wasn't there.

Takeshi has found that Lord Walthari is Kazakar's war lord and is not of Oshiro decent. Ghetsis laughed and he told me that Takeshi should be trying harder. Walthari is the warlord and Kazakar's brother. He must be killed.

Ghetsis sensed my nervousness. How can we kill Walthari if we don't sneak up on him in his sleep? He's a monstrous man. After Ghetsis laughed at me again, he assured me that is why he has warlords of his own like Ser Gregor Kagawa to take on a man like Walthari. I felt foolish. How could I think Ghetsis was willing to lose such a great asset like my brothers and I.

I then told him that lord Harvey Oshiro was Kazakar's son. Nope. Ghetsis called Kazakar a cowardly cunt and informed me that Kazakar had no true born sons because Ghetsis killed them himself. I remember this now. The two sons tried to kill my brothers and I, and Ghetsis saved us. They were monsters and we were still in training. We laid there at their mercy. They were going to gut us alive, one by one, while we all watched each other's demise. Ghetsis came in on them with five men riding Zebstrika's. He beheaded the brothers. And the men he was with wanted to behead us for good measure.

Ghetsis said no, that we were to be set free. We were victims.

We got another chance at life, my brothers and I. And though death only happens once, we were also spared a very horrific one. We had no choice but to pledge our loyalty and express our gratitude to Ghetsis. He accepted us with open arms and we've been serving him faithfully and skillfully for over fifteen years, and hopefully many more. It is our purpose.

But that purpose is weighing on me. I fear I may fail him. If I do, and he kills me, he's the only man I choose to be murdered by. So it's not a total tragedy on my part. I just pray he will be quick and painless with it. . .

I need a few hours of sleep. I can't recap anymore of Ghetsis's disappointments here.


	49. Chapter 49

Ghetsis

* * *

Touko hates me again. I forced myself on her, again. I just tried to hold her. She doesn't like that very much. But she forgave me, so I thought I was in the clear.

No. I'm not in the clear and I don't know when I will be. Maybe I am moving too fast. But I am impatient. She has nothing to do with me now. She doesn't want to see me or look at me. It's okay. This will pass. It's all a process to trudge through.

Satoshi came to me today with Takeshi's report. Takeshi has three spies working under him at the moment as they track and monitor the slowly growing Oshiro army. No, Takeshi has two spies now. He killed one of them last week.

God bless it! Takeshi! His anger and ruthlessness is almost untamable. But when he's around me he can purr like a kitten if he wants. But he's so skilled. I need him to spy on these fucking cunts. But I can't keep losing spies to his wrath either. I need them now more than ever. I need them to monitor N and ambush him when the time is right.

Something has to be done with Takeshi. I need to meet him with him. He's wild and needs to be tamed.

Based on the report, lord Kazakar is using his brothers as his sons. This makes me suspicious. I killed his two sons. They were going to kill the Shadow Triad and then me shortly after. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I got them and I saved the Triad, thus earning me three highly valuable, lifelong servants.

This makes me suspect he has new sons. They will be very young and he is trying to conceal their identity because he doesn't want them harmed. He will have his brothers killed before his heirs. Ruthless bastard. Blood means nothing to him but yet the Oshiros are thriving! That's because they rape everything they come into contact with.

The Oshiro bloodline cannot prosper. I won't allow it. I am getting stronger.

I must recruit the Kagawans and the Naganos. They are the Harmonian's natural allies.

That means I must send a letter to Lorelei . . . Arceus.

She is the warden of the north and the one leading the Kagawans at the moment. Ever since her father died she has been their Queen. She is in charge. If I married . . . I could be in charge of a full fledged army. . . No. I have Touko to tend to.

I will send her a request to join forces. This can't happen, this war. Surely she will comply with my demands. I am the Harmonian Lord, even if my family doesn't follow the Team Plasma way. My brother leads my family and my banners at the moment, only because I will soon combine Plasma with the Harmonians. I must send letters to him as well. Peter Harmonia. . . What a joke.

Stupid Satoshi. I let slip some family traditions as we discussed the Oshiros and how they would kidnap Harmonian girls and rape them. I told him of betrothing and how the Kagawans loved promising Harmonian men their beloved daughters. But we would never betroth our girls to their men. No man was worthy of a Harmonian girl, and none of them ever married, unless they were kidnaped by an Oshiro.

So Satoshi asked why do I not go for a Kagawan girl and just kill or leave Touko alone. It's because I've chosen Touko to be mine. Harmonians never have to accept the betrothals. But. . . I haven't been presented with a betrothal either, and right now it is just hearsay. I also made sure to inform him that we Harmonians don't go begging for wives either. It is them who beg us to take their daughters! And we are virtually all related in a sense. That sounds bad but we make sure to avoid inbreeding the best we can.

While I was sitting with Satoshi, hearing his reports on the Oshiros, Colress came and delivered my Muna. He was officially ready to start controlling Touko's dreams and experiences. We already tested him on her last night. She thought she had met me in Peter's Pizzeria. But she didn't. And we made her feel attracted to me, and it worked perfectly. I believe this Muna is my last hope. Somehow, using the Pokemon and its dream mist, I can trick Touko into accepting me and loving me as I show her how much I love her and how much she loves me back in the dreams.

It will work. Colress has promised me this. I don't know what I will do to him if it doesn't. I can't kill him. I can't.

Like I don't have enough on my plate . . . Colress informs me of Seth's first murder like I didn't know it happened. He wanted to know what to do with him. I want to break the boys neck or at least chop his dick off. According to Satoshi all the boy wants to do is fuck. But then he wants to impress me and do well all at the same time. And then he goes off and kills some random pokemon trainer.

Satoshi informs me the man refused to let Seth pass the bridge unless he was battled. I can feel Seth's desire right here. I would have done the same. But Seth is young still. He must be careful. I advised Satoshi to advise him to hold off on the killing for now. He should have humored the poor soul, battled him, win or lose, and been done with it, but the boy is hard headed. I need Satoshi to teach him patience as well.

I can't deny it though. For the boy's first kill, he did a fine job. He may be an assassin soon. It was truly remarkable. I could use him to kill Oshiros.

Finally, I end this evening discussing N.

Once again I don't have enough spies for the job. Damn you, Takeshi. There is also the issue of Touya. Satoshi wants to kill Touya. I can't kill him. He wants to kill Bianca. I can't kill her either. I may take Touya into my custody if I can catch him. And Bianca will cause too much attention if she goes missing. They will all know something is amiss.

I won't harm Touko's blood. I will keep her brother safe if I can get him, just like her mother. He will be left alone and unharmed in a cell, perfectly safe.

I must leave now. It is time to start the treatments. The Muna treatments. I am so excited.

Then, I will – send a letter to Lorelei. . . I need the Kagawans.


	50. Chapter 50

Touko

* * *

What. The. Fuck. I wake horrified to another dream. It was a nightmare but didn't play out as such.

What is happening to me? The dream. It was sooo real!

And it surely wasn't accurate.

I was home again and I had this overwhelming sense of security. And Ghetsis was in my house, sitting in the kitchen reading the morning paper like he owned the place. But I wasn't disgusted. I loved him being there, in the dream of course. I felt safe with him there.

He told me that my mother would be home soon with food. He touched my face and I about had a wet dream. I loved his touch and I was so thankful he was there. I remembered he was my enemy, but not at that moment. He was good in the dream, and I was some kind of sick and brainwashed victim.

But it felt so right. Every time I relive it, it felt so real and right and accurate and what the fuck? I wanted Ghetsis to touch me more. I wanted to look up at him. I wanted to kiss him. He told me I was safe forever with him.

My mother appeared and showered Ghetsis with appreciation and thanks for keeping us safe. I hugged him and cried. I was grateful he was with me and keeping me safe also.

But what is he keeping us safe from in the dream?

If the dream had carried on further, I'm sure I would soon discover that he had a gun to all of our heads and the only reason we were alive was because he simply decided not to pull the trigger!

I woke up sweating. I knew it wasn't right, that's why I woke up. As good as I felt in the dream, it was still a nightmare. Something isn't right.

There was also a strange mist in my room when I turned the light on. It felt very stuffy in here.

I want to kill myself for dreaming such a thing. I've been around him for too long. That's why.


	51. Chapter 51

Hugh

* * *

I keep getting called by that jackass Seymour. I wish he would come get his Xtransceiver already. Yeah, I had to mess with him right after I put my journal down previously to help Cheren wake up. He didn't last long on the phone. In fact, he even sounded different. He asked me my last name so he could look me up. I told him and then he hung up. Ugh. I wish he would come get this stupid thing. I'm tired of being a good Samaritan and holding onto it for him.

I want to just drop it in a trash can, but he has my full name now. What if he gets mad and hunts me down?

I helped Cheren rise to his feet and eventually we jarred Nate awake by shaking him vigorously. For a moment I thought he was dead. No, he was just really out of it. He had been injected with a tranquilizer twice and even beat up before they dropped him in the leaves like a piece of garbage.

I was injected too, but Cheren appeared to have been just knocked out.

Nate really should be dead, especially after being stuck twice. He's a lucky one.

Plasma could have killed us! Now I am ready to seriously bring them down. I can't believe they treated us this way! It is time to abandon my journey and tackle bigger fish.

After trudging through the forest we found Route six, and Cheren led us to a deerling lab that was stationed on the path. During our temporary stay there, we find out that the professor there has recorded temperature differences in different cities. One temperature drop was recorded in Lacunosa Town, and it fell to a freezing -58 degrees Fahrenheit.

That wasn't even possible for November.

Cheren pieced together the fact that he thinks Team Plasma is behind it, especially since their black hovering ship was super cold as well. Of course they are behind it. Why wouldn't they be? Cheren should join me in the hunt to stop them. And I think he may. He seems to be as on top of all of this as I am.

I also think Nate may be on board as well. He started screaming randomly about the ninja that drugged him and about Team Plasma controlling mother nature somehow. He wants to hunt them down, the ninjas. Cheren has advised him against it. Cheren said they were dangerous and that it was a miracle we were all alive.

I inquired exactly what that meant and who the ninjas were, and Cheren said they called themselves the Shadow Traid and they were experts in martial arts and assassination. They serve Ghetsis and Ghetsis only.

So it's true. Plasma was capable of murder. The team had it's own assassins.

So why are we all alive? Cheren seems to think they only kill on Ghetsis's command, and I guess Ghetsis didn't want us all dead just yet.

Nate was in a hurry to talk to the police so we didn't stay long at the empty deerling lab. And for this I was grateful, because we fucking saw Cobalion.

It stood ahead of us on the path. It had four legs, was blue and vibrant and appeared to be glowing in the emerging moonlight. It's bright, white long chest hair flowed down to its feet and the two bright golden horns towered out of its skull.

We were awestruck by the legendary pokemon before us. But we weren't alone. The old Sage, Rood, came in behind us accompanied by another old man.

They spoke of Cobalion and how it fought against people who started a war hundreds of years ago. Cobalion was a champion for other Pokemon and it was a mystery as to why it was showing itself. The old man with Rood spoke of it possibly looking for help. Maybe it was seeking worthy trainers or maybe even Touko.

Then they both turned to me, asking if I was the one Cobalion was searching for.

Maybe? Clearly not because it ran from us all shortly after.

Before it's leave, Rood exclaimed that Cobalion was showing himself to us because Team Plasma and Ghetsis were on the rise, and the nature of pokemon was starting to get disturbed.

I sided with Rood on this one, especially after the old man insisted that Ghetsis was the problem. He also seemed to think something greater was brewing.

Before we could all get into a serious discussion, they left.

Cheren backed them up and said that Rood was on our side.

I asked him if he was part of the ex-Plasma team. That was a definite NO! I shouldn't have asked. But he proceeded to say that with Rood's help, Ghetsis may be stopped, and N is searching for Touko.

I didn't know Touko was missing when he told me. But they think she is traveling abroad, and there is no way Plasma would have been able to kidnap her. She's just too powerful.

I hope N finds her.

And eventually Rosa found us. She acted all concerned that we were dirty. At least she cared a little? She asked if I was burned by the fire. Of course I wasn't. Did I look burned? I half ignored her.

Nate confronted her about her cold. She said she was better. I'm sure she was better, better after frolicking with that guy.

And we soon find out that she was closer to the burning ship than she should have been. Cheren wanted to know everything we saw and all I did was scold her for following us. It was too dangerous. She should have hung back with her boyfriend.

When we moved on to find the nearest Pokemon center, she kept looking over her shoulder. I asked her what she was doing and then she spat at me.

She told me to mind my own business. This angered me. I asked her _who_ she was looking for, and she spat at me again. She told me to mind my own damn business and then she stormed off ahead.

It's official. I don't know her anymore.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care!

She is a totally different person now. This journey has changed her, or at least that boy has.

I don't CARE!


	52. Chapter 52

Satoshi

* * *

It all happened so quickly. One moment I was taking just a short nap, nothing too long, the next I was being heaved out of my chamber and onto one of my Team's helicopters and drug to our Frigate as it had just been attacked.

Will I ever get rest?

I swear I could still feel the fire's hot rage on the side of the ship where the wildfire had taken the drawbridge. From miles away, with the help of binoculars, we could spy the firefighters of Driftveil City working desperately to extinguish the chemical disaster. They were lucky the majority of the fire fell with the drawbridge and into the saltwater; otherwise the city could have burned to the ground that very evening.

They were smart, however, the Unovian fire department was. They were always prepared. Once they arrived and discovered what they were dealing with, they sent a second truck that held a very special water etched with their own chemical solution that could put the raging green flames to their end. This was Unova after all, and it was a region known for war that used weapons such as wildfire. Even in modern times, the threat still lingered as there was always some genius that emerged every other century who could manage to cook the green death to perfection and use it as an act of terrorism.

But the attack on the Frigate was no act of terrorism, no, it was an act of war. It was an assault on Team Plasma, and by extension, Ghetsis. Everyone on the Frigate declared they heard chanting of Oshiros before the strike happened, and our own Jeremy and Seth confirmed everything from a bystander's point of view. And the most certain, bloody piece of evidence that war had been declared, laid sourly upon three dead and dearly valued grunts, all hit and killed by Oshiro arrows that bore their seal upon the perfectly crafted steel arrowheads.

So the time had come and the war Ghetsis suspected arrived sooner than he anticipated. I knew our conflicts were bad with the Oshiros before, but now they had transformed into a flaming, bloody hell. Oshiros have infiltrated the region from the north, breaking through Zinzolin's barriers and our own cunning spies. The infiltration was virtually impossible, even Ghetsis knew that, and after ripping Zinzolin a new arse and hearing Zin's pleas and reasoning, Ghetsis came to a final conclusion: Oshiros have been in the region for years, in disguise, under a different name. And what made these particular Oshiros dangerous was their desire to keep their bloodline alive as well as their beliefs and dreams, and those dreams included the extinction of the Harmonian bloodline.

The Oshiro lord, Kazakar, didn't want to rule Unova as Ghetsis did, I suspected. No. He just wanted to kill Ghetsis and all the Harmonians, both women and children alike, just as Ghetsis desired for Kazakar in return. The Oshiro lord knew it was impossible to rule the region; he couldn't be so stupid as to think he could. Bringing Unova back to a monarchy government would only rouse the attention of the International Police, and would result in a threat of war for a returned democracy. Only Ghetsis desired the impossible, but the impossible was possible with my lord's plan of action. With the power of Kyurem, a war threatened by the world would be suicide on _their_ behalf. The countries around us would have no choice but to leave us be, and allow Ghetsis to rule the perfect region as he so desired.

The Oshiro attack must have frightened Ghetsis too, frightened him so much he vowed to come back to headquarters and perform the treatments as soon as possible. I suspected that after such an emotional loss of grunts and an expensive drawbridge, Ghetsis would be formulating a plan of attack or protection, but instead he left that all up to Colress and Zinzolin, and he did nothing but rush back to Touko's side. He was more desperate now than ever to win her love, even if it meant tricking her into it. He is officially under attack, and acquiring an heir means everything now.

I prayed Ghetsis would succeed and win her heart, even through the means of crafty, cheap tricks. Maybe then she would stop ripping his heart out, chewing it up and spitting it back out, only to pick it up and repeat the process. If she would just take him for what he was and give in, then all of his heartache would cease, and he could finally concentrate and the war that is unfolding around him.


	53. Chapter 53

Touko

* * *

I think I may be scared to go to sleep at night. I had another dream about Ghetsis. It was very real, once again.

I was on a balcony this time, overlooking a great orchestra. I was dressed in a strapless red and sparkling dress. Ghetsis was with me. He was dressed in all black.

The music was amazing. Ghetsis was amazing. I loved his touch and his embrace. I loved everything about him. It was so real and it felt so right. He started kissing me. I kissed him back. He was very passionate and loving, his every move too, and every kiss. I felt that I loved him.

I can still feel his lips on mine, and his tongue as well. What is happening to me? Why do I feel this way? I am so frightened to tell Natsumi about the dreams, and I will never tell him personally.

When the kissing started getting vigorous and almost violent, I woke up.

Once again my room was very stuffy and humid. Before I turned the light on there was a slam of a door. Natsumi probably just left. Maybe she dropped off some toiletries.

But she never slams the door like that.

Once the light came on, the mist was there. This time it was a slight pinkish color and for a moment I thought my room was on fire.

Oh Arceus I can still feel him on my lips. My mouth was even wet when I woke up. That is because I drool in my sleep . . . or I was drooling because I was dreaming about him and loving every second of it.

I can't sleep anymore. I will never have a dream like this again.


	54. Chapter 54

Rood

* * *

I am traveling now, on a train. I am heading north, out of Unova, to my home. . . My real, true home. I have no choice now. Lord Oshiro has summoned me.

I was worried about N for several weeks. I should have written about my worry but I didn't think it would help. I have been calling him and all I have received back are voice mail recording and automated text messages saying he was busy.

But last night he answered me, finally, and he sounded well. I thought he had been captured by Ghetsis for a split second – more like days. But he's okay. He has been traveling with Touya, Touko's brother, because her friend Bianca has told them she had traveled there.

I am so mind boggled by this. It makes no sense. Why would Touko and her mother just leave the region without telling their own brother and son? This confused N as well. For a moment I thought she was captured by Ghetsis, and so was her mother since she was missing as well. But that still didn't make sense.

Ghetsis would have kidnapped Bianca too if she was a witness. He wouldn't just let her run free. Unless he threatened her and had the resources to have her followed on an every day basis. And right now, I don't think Ghetsis has the resources. I'm sure he's running thin on people, especially since I keep convincing the new grunts to turn to our side.

But what if Bianca is in on it? Hell. . . what if she has joined him? No. . . Not that girl, she would never. She's too good.

Nothing is adding up. And when things don't add up, Ghetsis is usually to blame. The man can throw anyone off a scent. He was a genius.

Now I'm worried about this fire. N asked me if I knew. I didn't. Then I found it in this morning's paper. The wildfire incident. Wildfire. . . I can't believe it. Who would have the knowledge of it? Who on earth was still able to make it?

I finally got a letter back from Kazakar. That is why I am traveling. He has requested me to join him immediately, within the next two weeks at the latest. In his letter delivered by Murkrow, he asked if I was the one responsible for the wildfire.

Of course not. The Oshiros were my own suspicion since they were one of the oldest war families. But their lord confirmed that it wasn't the Oshiros. Unless they acted on their own accord. No witnesses were found who could give a good count on the incident. It had to have been a rogue Oshiro. It had to of been.

And finally, my cousin Hitomi gave me something to think about right before I left. He insisted that I not go see Kazakar. He insisted Kazakar means war and he wants to destroy Unova. Hitomi didn't understand. Kazakar wanted to destroy Ghetsis, and this was going to be a battle against Ghetsis, not a war on Unova. He had to know that.

But he insisted that Ghetsis was good. What is his problem? He also said that Ghetsis wants peace and Kazakar wants war. What on earth is he thinking? Is he going to betray his bloodline? He is a true Oshiro! And he acts as if he is on Ghetsis's side!

He wouldn't come with me either. He should have. Then he could see what Kazakar had to offer in person.

This will go well and we will soon have Ghetsis down and begging on his knees.

We will put a stop to Team Plasma and the Harmonians.


	55. Chapter 55

Touko

* * *

Well today was eventful. And I also think Unova will be nothing but a sheet of ice soon, judging by what I experienced today.

It all started with Ghetsis. He's going to be my world now; he has informed me. And I mean literally be my world. He has done away with Natsumi supposedly and has replaced her with himself. I don't like this at all.

How long can this last? He's a busy man isn't he? It can't last too long. Natsumi will be back.

So today he woke me, like Natsumi usually would, and then gave me breakfast. I still won't talk to him, and I think he is finally giving me some space after what he's done to me. Maybe he's realized he's fucked up big time and that is why he got rid of Natsumi. If he wants to say he's sorry for it, he should just leave me alone rather than drown me in his presence even more. He doesn't care. Or he just doesn't get it!

I thought it was going to be another boring day in solitude confined by walls but instead Ghetsis took me out. He bound me of course, and even hooded me this time. We flew by helicopter to a ship.

Yes, Ghetsis has a ship. Good for him. And it fucking flies! What will he come up with next?

Oh that isn't the half of it. This ship also froze stuff. Yes, it froze stuff. He wanted me to see its power. He wanted me to see his power. He wanted me to see what he was capable of, and that's what he did.

We took this ship called the Plasma Frigate over a random forest. Everything got cold before the ship unleashed its freezing power. I was on the deck with Ghetsis when it happened. Fast beams of light hit the trees, turning them into small glaciers. Then Ghetsis commanded they aim it at bigger trees, and then the beams of light and ice grew bigger and louder. And soon the ancient trees of time were encased in ice. Everything in that patch of forest was ice.

Unova is done for. Just this ship alone could cause a lot of damage and harm. Unless N comes to the rescue, I don't see a very bright future for Unova. And I can't do anything. I belong to Ghetsis now, unfortunately, and I don't have a dragon anymore.

The ship was so cold. I was wearing nothing but scrubs. There was a time when I wanted the hood back on my head. Ghetsis refused. He refused every request I made for a jacket or blanket of some kind. And then his motives became clear.

He wanted me to snuggle him for warmth. He even insisted I stay out on the deck with him after all the damage was done, for no reason. Well he had a reason. He wasn't going to let me off the deck until I begged him for his cloak.

So I did. He wrapped me in it and then held me close. At the time it was worth it. I was so cold and the feeling was even worse than my freezing torture from a while back, so I had to have him and his cloak.

In the end I had them both wrapped around me. It didn't last long though, thank Arceus. Even the great Plasma Sage was getting cold himself.

Finally I was hooded and bound again and then transported back to my cell in the unknown underground.

He refused to tell me anything. Ghetsis wouldn't inform me of how the ship had its power or how the fuck it could fly. He just wanted to show it to me. He wanted to show me what he could do. It was like he was expecting me to become impressed with him.

I'm not impressed. I'm fearing for my life right now. And I am fearing for Unova's future. N has to come soon. He can't run from his father forever. When will N come? I hope he doesn't wait till the destruction starts.

I am awe struck by Ghetsis's cruelty.

I kind of wish Ghetsis was like he is in my dreams. I don't mean that I want him to be loving towards me and kiss me like in the dreams, because I'm sure he would do that very easily if I let him, but I mean. . . What am I trying to say? I wish Ghetsis was kind like he is in my dreams. Because in the dreams I get this vibe of his kindness, like it's a kindness that knows no bounds. I get the feeling like he is a kind person in general, and he is not the tyrant he is now, or wants to be.

I wish Ghetsis were that man, the kind one, not the murdering tyrant. Although it's clear he has a heart for me now, but, he still punishes me. He can't control himself.

Maybe if he were truly as kind and gentle as he is in my dreams, maybe I would give him a chance. I can't believe I just said that. He's too old for me. He's too evil for me. He's not the man in my dreams.

Why am I having these dreams? I hate him so much. If I hate him, why am I dreaming about him in such a positive light? And the dreams are always so real. I feel like he is truly there kissing me and holding me and talking to me. I've never had a dream feel so real before.

Something isn't right.


	56. Chapter 56

Seth

* * *

My week off hasn't truly been a week off to say the least. I feel like I am still tracking Hugh. I have listened to his conversations and tracked his location continuously. I can't seem to put him away. I'm doing something that I'm probably not being paid in my salary to do.

But that is the overachiever in me. I am also angry at Jeremy. I can't believe he found out that Hugh WASN'T an Oshiro in just a few minutes compared to my week of never finding out the truth. How on earth did he do it? Why can't I just admit that I am new and don't know everything yet? Because I am too competitive.

I haven't even had the urge to find a quick lay or sneak into a bar. I'm so out of it right now. It's just. . . When someone trumps me and then rubs it in my face, it irks me to no end.

I had one duty, one real quest, and that was to find out Hugh's last name. I could still do that, because Jeremy refused to tell me until I figured it out for myself. But he is stupid because that information will be in the Hugh's project file once I get it back from Jeremy, and I'm sure I will be tagged in a few emails. Stupid bastard. He thinks he can keep that information from me.

But now what am I going to bring to the table? What can I get on Hugh no? Is he hiding something? Could I be the one to finally catch him when he reveals it? What if he does something on one of my weeks off? Then I'm screwed, and I will have nothing to show Ghetsis Harmonia in the long run with this mission.

There are no weeks off for me. I am declaring that now. I will not let Jeremy one up me again! I will track Hugh continuously. And I will fuck that Rosa too. And I will video tape it and send it to him personally.

Now I'm getting carried away.

On to more important matters. . . I don't think I should write about this here but I am going to anyway because I don't think anyone is going to get ahold of my journal. Most people are scared of me and I doubt they will rummage through my bag. I also have my bag with me at all times.

I got a visit from my dad today. He also works for Team Plasma. He is one of the many supervisors for the grunts. He supervises only a section of grunts; about two hundred of them. He's been supervising for years. He won't move up and he won't advance. I think this is all by choice.

I think it's crazy how I am in a higher position than my own father. Spies are held higher than grunt supervisors. I don't understand where I get my smarts sometimes. I guess from my mother.

But anyway, my father visited me today. He never visits me and he usually never cares. He didn't even congratulate me on my graduation or induction into the spy department. He never did care much, especially when I was a child.

So he came to me today, in fact, just about an hour ago, because he saw me witness the wildfire assaults on the Plasma Frigate.

My father was behind that attack.

I'm not sure if it's true, but, judging by the way he talked he was behind it one hundred percent.

He mentioned how it was annoying that Ghetsis was on his guard ever since the attack and he didn't expect to him react so quickly. He was excited to relay this information to me. He was tickled to death about the wildfire. My father was disappointed that the fire missed the ship's deck by inches, blowing up the drawbridge instead. And he was disappointed that not many grunts got killed.

I don't know what's going on.

My father just told me that is he is basically a traitor. He attacked his own team's ship. He killed his own grunts that he supervises. He had to have been with those men I saw riding the horse pokemon. But I didn't see him anywhere.

He told me the Oshiros will strike back and that they are coming in full force. And then he left. I tried to get him to tell me more but he was gone. He rode away on the back of a ponyta.

I'm scared now. How do I handle this? I should be focusing on Hugh but now I have this on my mind? My father is more than likely a traitor. So who do I betray? My father by telling on him? Or Ghetsis by not telling him about my Father?

Ghetsis has done more for me than my own father has, but my father is my flesh and blood. I can't go to Ghetsis. What if he kills me for being the son of a traitor? What if he rewards me for my heads up on more possible wildfire attacks? What if my father kills me soon?

He never did tell me to not tell Ghetsis. He just came to me excited as fuck by what he did a few days ago. He wanted me to be proud of him I think. He's happy for these Oshiros. Why? We aren't Oshiros.

I'm keeping my head down and focusing on my work. That's what I'll do. I'll continue to spy on Hugh and mind my own damn business. If father comes back, I'll ask him about it. I'll tell him to stop. Ghetsis will kill him if he finds out.


	57. Chapter 57

Touko

* * *

Last night I dreamt that I was in a castle looking over Unova from Ghetsis's bedroom. He accompanied me and asked me how the view was. I liked the view of course, who wouldn't? And I loved the castle. Of course I loved the castle. I've been liking everything Ghetsis had to offer in my dreams as of late.

Ghetsis's room was luxurious and he had books along the walls. The castle was luxurious too. At least from the outside. It looked like it was made of marble.

I woke up though, right before Ghetsis took me into his bed. He was going to, and then finally, for the first time ever I felt uncomfortable in the dream. I started feeling uneasy, like something wasn't right. I think my true self finally came through and my deep subconscious said no to the dream and where it was headed.

And when I woke up I saw a flash of red light, like a Pokemon was being recalled to a Pokeball. And then my door slammed like someone had left. I think someone has been tampering with me.

I also think I saw the Pokemon. It was pink like a jigglypuff but without ears. My guess is that it was a Munna. That would explain the dreams being so realistic. But why would the Munna force me to dream about Ghetsis? I don't know how, but I think Ghetsis would have something to do with it.

I just know that someone was in my room, and I was about to have a nightmare, and Munna was there. I swear it was a Munna. I can't stop thinking about this. I don't ever want to sleep again.

I think I will just stay awake. I want to see how long I can go. Maybe this journal can help keep me up. Maybe I will write fuck you in one page and hold up to the camera every other hour. Fuck you Ghetsis. Not literally like you hope, unfortunately. Sick bastard. Just fuck you!

I'm confronting him about it the next time I see him.

Natsumi came back. That was quick. Ghetsis told me he would be my primary care giver and that I would have to get used to him. I knew he would be too busy to handle me around the clock. I knew he needed Natsumi. But I only got to see her for a bit before she would be going to school.

So now I have a new caregiver aside from Ghetsis. Natsumi introduced to me her new assistant, Carrie. Carrie seemed like a nice girl, and she certainly was a gift from Arceus. I'll get to that in a minute.

Natsumi is going to be leaving to go to school. Funny, I didn't know Ghetsis sent off his grunts to school. Apparently he did. She was going to be educated in monarchy government and service. Wow. Ghetsis really is serious about his monarchy government goals. With a ship like the Frigate, it may happen sooner than one would think.

Bye Natsumi! I hope I never see that bitch again. As much as I favor her over Ghetsis, I could care less now.

I have Carrie. Carrie is the best thing ever. I want to say more. But I can't. I'm too afraid to. Ghetsis said he would never read my journal, and that was the last bit of privacy he was awarding me.

I could write it down now, and then flush the page.

That's what I'll do. I'll flush the page.

Or should I trust Ghetsis's word? What if curiosity damn near kills him and he feels like he must read my shit?

I'll keep this diary close. I'll keep it hidden. I'll start writing in it in the bathroom so he can't spy me writing. Out of sight out of his mind.

Carrie is going to get me out of here. She's so smart. The entire time she talked to me she had her hair around her face so that the camera couldn't read her lips.

I don't know how she is going to do this, but she told me one thing. She whispered to me, "wildfire." That was how they were going to get me out of this place.

I can't wait.

Carrie is a Godsend.


	58. Chapter 58

Ghetsis

* * *

I feel like a failure.

She caught me, Touko did. She caught a glimpse of the Munna just before I recalled it, and then she finally confronted me about it.

I was so close to giving her the greatest dream of her life. I wanted to give her a literal sex dream. And I would have pleasured her while she slept. I know that goes against everything I stand for, but it wouldn't have caused her any harm. This was what I wanted for her. I wanted her to experience the greatest orgasm of her life, even if it was in a dream. But the dream would have been with me. She would have remembered it with me.

But I fucked up. I can't believe it. What did I do wrong? She told me that the closer I got to go her, the more she realized, deep inside her, that the dream was wrong and she would always wake up. That sure seems so. She would always wake when I was getting so close to showing her more in every dream.

She truly is disgusted by me.

And she was being a little heathen today as well. Giving me the usual attitude after we discussed the dreams. Yes I admitted it to her. I have nothing to hide. And she is even more disgusted now than ever. Although I didn't tell her my intention for the sex dream and touching her while she slept. I will not tell her that. She doesn't need to know.

I finally asked her how long this was going to take. I asked when she would be compliant. She said never.

Well, she will never get out of here. Whether she has me or not, she will never leave. She will forever be my prisoner. I told her this and she just shrugged her shoulders and then demanded that Carrie come back because she was hungry.

I want to beat her with my cane. A part of me wants to snap her neck. After everything I've done for her, she still denies me. I can give her the world and she doesn't want it. She is so ungrateful. I fear I may be losing interest.

Maybe I should beat her into submission. I wanted to be gentle and kind, but now I think everything must be done by force.

No. I don't rape. I'm not that kind of man. I am a Harmonian. We are, by nature, kind souls to our women and children and all we want in the world is complete harmony, even if wars must happen in order to achieve that. We are this world's guardians.

So I won't rape her. But I will force her to love me. I will find ways to brain wash her.

No. My father would not approve of that. I must remain patient. But my patience is wearing thin.

I'm at a loss for words right now.

I just want to beat the fuck out of her. Now I'm back on this again. I almost hit her with my cane, but I smacked the wall with it instead. She flinched at that and cowered a little. Stupid little . . .

Why can't she just accept her fate? Everything can go so much smoother.

I was going to spend every waking moment with her, but then this stupid Oshiro nonsense happened. They almost destroyed my Frigate!

How is this happening? They are getting closer and will soon be waging war on Team Plasma. They will start killing the grunts, little by little, and that is how they are going to drag me out of hiding.

I need my allies. I need the Kagawans and Naganos. I haven't heard back from Lorelei yet. She should give me forces. She should send me her men. I need Ryoku to come back to me as well. He has the will her father left. I still need to know if she is to be mine or not.

With the way Touko is acting, I may hop on that option sooner now than I ever thought. I must know. This is crucial now. Shit is going down and Touko is being a bitch.

I hate calling her names since she is to be my wife. But it is true as of this moment.

I will send for Ryoku again.

I should send Lorelei another Murkrow again. But I'm afraid she will see me as impatient. I am at her mercy right now. I need her people.

Arceus what the fuck is happening to Unova? To me? I don't know myself anymore.


	59. Chapter 59

Seth

* * *

Ever since I returned to the subject of Hugh, he has done nothing but train. I mean he is seriously training his ass off in Lentimas Town. He is even evolving several Pokemon. Why is he doing this?

Oh, he wants to bring Team Plasma down! Jeremy told me this right before he left me. Like I wouldn't have found this out on my own since Hugh made an effort to announce it at least fifty times a day. He was determined.

He's going to get hurt is what he's going to do. He's not going to bring anyone down, especially Team Plasma.

Maybe this is where I can start monitoring him closer and even recording the stuff he is saying. Maybe I should have started doing that the moment I got back on the project. I'm sure Ghetsis would want to know about this boy and how determined he is to destroy us . . . all by himself. Although I think Nate feels the same about Plasma.

They both have labeled us as a problem. Yeah, Team Plasma is most certainly a problem, especially if Ghetsis gets what he wants.

I'm waiting for Hugh to say something legitimate. I want him to say something I can use so that maybe I will be given permission to kick his fucking ass.

I think Rosa is becoming that reason though. She is really hot for me. She has even shunned the poor Hugh. She won't talk to him much either. She's always looking for me. We have snuck off a few times. I've kissed her and such. I even felt her up. Then she got scared and ran back to her brother and Hugh. But she's always looking for more.

I'm going to take it slow with this one. She spooks too easily and she is way too new at this. The whole idea of sex scares her. I'm also scary in general. I think she wants me, but then she is scared of me because I'm not afraid to talk down to her like the wannabe tramp she is.

I aim to do her on my next week off.

I still can't get ahold of my father. I want to know more about what he meant by the wildfire incident. If he was truly behind it, Ghetsis will have him killed. I must warn him about that. I don't want to lose him even if he has never been there for me. I must also tell him that if he is being a traitor, he must keep that to himself. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to turn him in.

Could I turn him in? I don't know. I respect Ghetsis so much. He has done so much for me. He is the reason why I breathe. I must remain true to Ghetsis.


	60. Chapter 60

N

* * *

Touya and I talked to the police in various cities and towns throughout Kanto and there has been no sign of Touko or Reshiram anywhere. There hasn't been signs of Anne, Touko's mother, either.

We are back in Unova now. I thought Touya would stay in Kanto and continue searching, but even he thought it to be a lost cause. They must still be hiding in Unova.

But we went to Kanto based off of Bianca's word. And I'm pretty sure she was lying. If Touko and Anne didn't want to be found, why didn't Bianca just say that? Because we wouldn't have taken that for a true answer, that's why. Touya would push and push until Bianca caved and gave away to their whereabouts. Although I don't think she was going to cave at all judging by the way she acted.

She was so angry with us, and even me, especially. She hated me greatly. She even blamed me for Touko's problems. What problems? Last I remember, Touko had no problems with me. She helped bring down my father and made me see the light.

Rood knows nothing of Touko's whereabouts either. I didn't expect him to, but I thought maybe some of his spies would know something or may have spotted her somewhere.

He left with Hitomi. He didn't tell me where they were going, only that they were heading north and out of Unova. Maybe I should I have insisted. But I'm not that type. If someone doesn't want to tell me something, I leave it be.

I am in charge of this small team, and Rood should answer to me. He should also answer my questions. Does this mean he is hiding something from me? What could he be hiding from me in the north? I hope it's nothing that will tear our relationship a part.

Touya is still with me. He's sleeping in the other room. We are going to start searching the entirety of Unova starting tomorrow.

We must find Touko. I need her to assist me. Ghetsis is getting stronger. And apparently there are other forces out there that are growing. They are bad forces. They are using this chemical called wildfire. Rood seems to think another party used the chemical. I think my father did it.

Wildfire seems like something Ghetsis would conjure up and use against innocent people.

Oh Arceus help me find Touko. Please.


	61. Chapter 61

Ghetsis

* * *

I wasn't expecting the day to end in bloodshed. But it felt good. I needed a good kill.

I was running late today. I meant to accompany Touko on her way to see Colress today. We had been having some trouble out of Victini and so we thought Touko might be of some use to us. Victini won't acknowledge me anymore. He has truly taken to Touko now that I have sworn him off to her.

Since I couldn't be there on time, I had Carrie and Jen escort her to Colress.

Carrie I trusted of course, but I've had some trouble with Jen. Jen has apparently been rude to Touko on a few occasions. Touko expressed this to me, and then I confronted Jen. She claimed Touko was lying. I let her off the hook that time. I could see Touko lying on one of my grunts. But I really couldn't see a reason for her to do that.

But now I see. Touko wasn't lying. I should have punished Jen the first time and then maybe none of this would have happened.

What did happen was Jen pushed her, and I saw it. I was coming up behind them as they were escorting Touko and Jen shoved her hard. Touko fell and nearly broke her ankle!

I had Takeshi with me, unfortunately for Jen, and I ordered him to restrain her. Oh she knew she was going to die today. The way she thrashed and cried and begged for her life.

Takeshi hauled her away to the lower level where I tended to her later. It felt so good to kill her. She deserved every last stab. She should have known better. Foolish girl.

I have been so tense. Maybe it is all the stress that I have been feeling lately. I feel much better now, however. I'm glad I could unleash it on her rather than Touko, because Touko has been driving me to a point of breaking. And if I break anytime soon, I'm afraid to know who I will be near.

Speaking of Touko, she did really well today. Not just with Colress, but with me comforting her after her fall. She was still tense when I touched her but she allowed me to rub her ankle. I think there may be hope after all. Maybe she felt safer with me than with Jen.

Is that what she needs? She needs me to rescue her? I felt like a hero to her today, and she acted like I was there to save her. Maybe I should put her in special dangers where she isn't in danger at all, but I am there to save her. That could be my next project if it will help our relationship progress.


	62. Chapter 62

Satoshi

* * *

Jen's death was the bloodiest torture I've witness in a long time. Although I truly didn't witness it, I just heard it from the other side of the door. How could she have been so stupid? I kind of liked Jen. She could have done great things with Plasma. She definitely had the attitude for it. But she hated Touko. Oh, so many of us hate Touko, but you don't see us pushing her around even when Ghetsis isn't there.

The poor girl thought Ghetsis wasn't watching, but he was.

Ghetsis came out of the torture chamber today, covered in Jen's blood. That is rare. Not only is it rare for Ghetsis to torture and kill personally, but it is even rarer to see him blood covered. She really pissed him off. And Touko must mean more to him than I thought.

Or he could have just used Jen as an outlet for frustration.

But he's had plenty of grunts to unleash on as of late. A total of five have been tortured and killed in just seven days. They have been traitors. And now Plasma needs more spies than ever before as they are needed to spy on their own comrades. Our organization is collapsing from the inside. Ghetsis has spoke of needing to call a major meeting with all grunts and other employees.

Traitors. Since when? We are suspecting the Oshiros.

Oh, I also took Bianca's journal away, and then I gave her a real good kick in the face. She had written some things she shouldn't have in there. I knew that was going to be a problem. She wrote it in often according to some of the spies. I knew she had to be writing about her horrible experiences because that is just what you do in a journal.

I should have killed her. I asked Ghetsis once again. He denied me the pleasure. Instead he instructed to take her journal. After I called and told him what was in the journal, he still advised against it. So I was instructed to just give her another reminder.

I broke the poor broads nose. The bitch deserved it. She's a lucky one too. I was also advised to advise her not to write in anymore journals or to write anything down about Touko or Plasma period!

She seemed to agree. She would never write in a journal for as long as she lived.

Good.

Oh, and I checked out this new Pokemon Go, finally. You know, the thing four grunts lost their lives over? It's rather pointless. Why catch Pokemon on your phone when you catch real Pokemon? Doesn't make sense to me.

Shit! There is a Gingar on the nearby tracker.

. . .


	63. Chapter 63

Touko

* * *

I think Jen might be dead. If not then she is probably very severely injured.

For whatever reason Jen pushed me today, and Ghetsis saw it happen. I was being escorted by Carrie and Jen to see Colress because the stupid scientist was having problems with Victini. Ghetsis was running late in accompanying us and he finally showed up and at the right time. Jen pushed me hard and I fell and twisted my ankle.

Ghetsis started screaming. It was nice that he wasn't screaming at me for once. But I still feared for Jen's life. The whole scene was scary. The Shadow Triad member he had with him restrained Jen and then drug her away. The man was brutal to her too. He hit her several times to get her to shut up but it only made her wail even louder.

Ghetsis demanded she be taken to the lower level, wherever that was. I can only imagine what was to be done with her once she reached the lower level. I asked Ghetsis but he refused to tell me.

I wish Ghetsis didn't care so much. I wish he didn't go about caring in such a weird way. He shouldn't have ever hurt me if he wanted to win my heart. And he never should have hurt someone else over me either.

I say this because he comforted me after I fell. I didn't want him touching me, but I allowed him to rub my ankle and help me up. He was just so kind and gentle. Why couldn't he be like that all the time? I still wouldn't like him though. I just want to be free. He shouldn't be keeping me prisoner like this. But it looks like I have no choice.

But I do have a choice. Here soon I will, I pray.

At least someone is going to be free soon. My mother. Ghetsis allowed me to see her today after the Jen and Colress incident. I promised my mom that I would get her out of here. She wanted to know why, and I told her that I had to comply with Ghetsis. I had to be on my best behavior because the man wanted to fuck me. She didn't want me to do anything that I didn't want to do on her account. She said she was fine and that no one was hurting her.

I was glad to hear that no one had hurt her. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

She really didn't want to be free because she was afraid of what I would do for Ghetsis for her freedom. I didn't listen to her. Nothing new there.

So I proposed my idea to Ghetsis. It wasn't really an idea, just a desire, a thought, a suggestion.

He told me there would be conditions and those conditions relied on my willingness. Of course they did.

I agreed. But I told him I couldn't guarantee complete cooperation. I can't just allow him to hold me and do whatever he wants to me. He understood that and he promised to take it slower.

I made him promise to subside on the Munna as well. He promised. In fact it seemed I was making him promise more things in order to set my mother free than he was making me promise, if that makes sense.

He told me that there would be spies following my mother constantly. She would be required to keep her mouth shut and tell no one where I was.

I agreed to that. I am pretty sure my mom would have no problem with spies. I just want her to go back home and live a normal life. And I'm sure she wants the same. I've already promised her that I will be fine. I will be more than fine.

Good things are soon to happen for me.

Soon.

I must wait this out.


	64. Chapter 64

Ghetsis

* * *

Every time I lose hope, I gain it back. And this time, Touko came to me.

She wants her mother to be set free. It is a very ridiculous request that I wouldn't have normally granted her but I am, in a sense, desperate.

I have agreed to let Anne free if and only if Touko becomes more compliant. She must be gentler towards me as well, and she must accept her fate. I have told her she is not going anywhere, ever, and I think she is finally accepting that.

She insisted that I move slower and that I don't try anymore tricks with Pokemon. If she is willing to have me in a slower fashion, I will settle for that. I'm so tired of fighting her. I'm so tired of her fighting me and cursing at me. I'm also tired of her giving me obscene hand gestures through the camera.

She will cooperate now; I know it. Anne means everything to her at this moment and Touko's compliance relies on Anne's freedom. Touko knows this fully and has agreed.

Finally, things are looking up.

Anne of course poses a problem for me. When she arrives back home there will be people looking for her and they will be anxious to see her once they learn she is home. They will be wanting to know where Touko is and where they have been. I will need to go over some stories I want her to tell. I will place spies all around the area to assure she doesn't let anything slip or tries to contact anyone she shouldn't be contacting.

Also, I think she may be good bait as well. Apparently N is traveling with Touya, and Touya is her son. He will be anxious to see his mother, and hopefully he will have N in toe with him. Once N shows up I will have him captured, and then I will finally have another shot at a dragon to bind to Kyurem.

I will let Anne free tomorrow. I will even allow Touko to accompany me as we say goodbye to Anne.

Anne has given me no trouble since she's been here. Or shall I say, she hasn't given the caretakers any trouble. She has been one of the most compliant prisoners I've ever had I think. Hell, if it weren't for Touko I would have set her free a long time ago.

I will remind Touko why Anne is free on a regular basis; especially if she starts acting up and not cooperating. If she is promising me these things just to have her mother free, she will soon know that I will have Anne back in my custody and at my mercy in a heart beat. We will see how this works out.


	65. Chapter 65

Rood

* * *

I don't feel right about my meeting with Lord Kazakar. I believe Hitomi may be right when he advised me that Kazakar is more crazy about war than Ghetsis is. I wish Hitomi had been with me whilst I talked to Kazakar. But he refused. He hates Kazakar. So he waited out in the camp while I traveled to their underground base.

I found the underground base odd. I didn't think it was in Oshiro taste to hide underground. Then again, it's not in the Harmonian's taste either, but yet Ghetsis has many bases underground throughout Unova.

Kazakar made it very clear to me that if Harmonians can conceal their castle's underground, so can the Oshiros. I begged to differ but I kept my mouth shut. Harmonian castles were meant to rise in the end. I don't think the Oshiro castles were going anywhere out of the depths of the earth. They didn't have a modern feel to them, the tunnels didn't. They didn't have the technology.

So, Kazakar promised me there wasn't going to be a war. And he promised this after he declared war on all of Unova. Everyone would die and burn and he would rule.

I had to remind him that the main focus was to bring Ghetsis to justice. He agreed, and then he went on to assume that no one could be trusted and the only way to wipe out the Harmonian bloodline was to eliminate every Unovian citizen, thus leaving Unova in a pile of ashes. His main weapon was of course, the wildfire. And he was thoroughly disappointed when I told him that I wasn't the one to use the wildfire on the Plasma Frigate. He is mind boggled about that one. And so am I.

It was when I threatened to break ties with him and withdraw my forces did he change his mind about slaughtering the entire population and putting Ghetsis's head on a spike. I had to remind him that we were here to bring Ghetsis to the international police once and for all.

He finally agreed that was the new objective. Oh, and he brought up another good point. The Shadow Triad must be killed, or at least arrested first so they will not free Ghetsis once again.

But I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I think Kazakar is lying to me. He was too enthusiastic about war the first time, and he was too quick to change his mind once I threatened to break ties.

I asked him how many men he was planning on smuggling into Unova. He said a fair few, with no specific number.

I know he can fight a good battle without my small crew of ex-grunts. I know he still has bloody, flaming intensions. I'm heading back to my own base now. I've got to prepare for what he is about to do. I have to come up with new plans.

No. I do not trust Kazakar. Hitomi was right, I hate to admit.

Unova will burn.


	66. Chapter 66

Seth

* * *

Undella Bay is full of just a bunch of shit. I wanted to go to Seaside Cave but some guy was standing guard there and would not let me by.

It doesn't matter. I'm not here to see the sights. I'm here to spy on Hugh.

I'm also here to fight with my father apparently. He showed up again. I think he may be spying on me. I think I've seen him more the past two days than I've seen him my entire life.

I'm scared.

My father. . . he wants me to die for him. I can't fathom this. It was one of the first things he asked me today. First he asked if I loved him and mom. Of course. . . I loved mom more though. And then he asked if I would die for my family. I was like, maybe?

He asked if I would betray Ghetsis. I became lost for words. I couldn't answer that question. I just couldn't. I didn't want to let my father down with the truth and I certainly couldn't betray Ghetsis. He gives my life a purpose, Ghetsis does.

I guess my silence was too much for my father. He spilled the beans.

Father informed me that he was rising up against Ghetsis and that our true name and blood is coming back to Unova and we will rule the region. I asked him what did he mean by our true name and blood. He answered me.

I'm an Oshiro.

All Donovans are Oshiros. My name is Seth Donovan. That was how he explained it to me.

I'm lost. I'm confused. Everything I have ever known has been a lie. Everything is still a lie.

I want to go to Ghetsis, but, I'm scared. I know how Ghetsis feels about Oshiros. He was going to have Hugh killed if he was truly an Oshiro. If I go to him, he will kill me. How do I know this?

I called Satoshi. I called him and asked him just how much did Ghetsis truly hate Oshiros. He hated them enough to burn them in a pile of ashes. No man, woman or child to be left alive. Ghetsis was aiming for the Oshiro's true extinction.

I asked if he would take any allies. Satoshi said absolutely not. Then he wanted to know the nature of my questions. He wanted to know what had possessed me to ask them. I covered them up by saying I was curious to know why he wanted to know about Hugh so much and just how bad he wanted all Oshiros dead. You know, I told him I would keep an eye out for Oshiros since we are now officially having a problem with them.

I think I may have fucked up. Satoshi seemed a little weary about my questioning but he accepted my answers. There is no way he will find out about me being an Oshiro. I know Satoshi is skilled, but, he won't find out. That is why the Donovan name exists. Over half of us Oshiro are named Donovan. And that half is slowly coming back to their roots, according to my father.

So do I stay or do I go? I'm scared of Ghetsis. He will kill me. He wouldn't take an ally, that much was clear from Satoshi. I would have loved to be Ghetsis's ally and inform him of everything. Then I would be a traitor to my father. Fuck him. He never was there for me.

My father told me to leave Ghetsis. I had all the answers right there when he said Ghetsis would kill me in a heartbeat. I never had to call my mentor.

I want to tell Ghetsis of my father's betrayal, but that would give me away. Now I must keep quiet, for my own life's sake. I wish I could just call Ghetsis and go to him. I wish I could trust him and tell him everything. Would he reward me for my truth and loyalty? Could I be the first Oshiro in his service? The man scares me.

I can see him being grateful for my information, but then apologizing for my destruction. At least he would apologize, maybe. . .

I like living. I will not tell.

What I am going to do is mind my own damn business. I'm going to ignore my father and everything he stands for and continue to serve Ghetsis on a day to day basis.

I know nothing.

And I will continue to know nothing.

All I will know is anything and everything about Hugh. And Rosa. I want to know a lot about Rosa. Oh shit, here she comes now. I'm amazed at how taken she is by me.

Nah, I'm not amazed. It's natural for girls to swoon over me.


	67. Chapter 67

Touko

* * *

I bid my mother farewell today as Ghetsis set her free. I'm happy he allowed me to accompany her during her release. We were above ground in the middle of a dense forest. A black car with black tinted windows came and took her away.

My mother is sworn to secrecy and she will fully comply if it means my safety. Ghetsis didn't threaten me either, but for some reason mom just thought it would mean my life if she didn't comply with Ghetsis's demands. Ghetsis gave her a story to tell and she will wholeheartedly stick with that story.

This story she must follow is very important because Touya is home. I don't know how they know this, but they do. I hope Touya is okay. If Plasma knows him and his relationship to us, that may put him in danger if he becomes hostile. It's okay though. He won't find out about me in Plasma's custody. And I think I may have Ghetsis wrapped around my finger – for now.

I got to ride the Frigate again; that is how we got to the forest to deliver my mother to the car. I'm not supposed to be having fun, but I love that ship. A flying ship; how often do you see those? And the power it harnesses . . . I still can't figure it out.

I'll never admit it to Ghetsis, but I truly enjoyed myself on the deck of that amazing invention.

On the way back to the underground base, Ghetsis started asking me some questions. They were really strange questions that meant absolutely nothing.

He asked me about N and if the boy ever hit on me. He asked if N ever tried to romance me. It was all crazy talk and crazy questions! Ghetsis also asked me what I thought of him when he gave his speech in Accumula town.

I told him I wasn't focused on him, and that I was focused on the cute green haired boy.

That landed me in a holding cell in the heart of the Frigate. I'm glad I pissed him off because being teleported through the Frigate's portals is cool as shit.

Anyway, I'm back home now. Well, I guess this is home. It has been for a while.

I'm waiting for Carrie to follow through with her word. I'm anxious. It's way past time.


	68. Chapter 68

Seth

* * *

What a night it has been.

It started wonderfully. I had Rosa by my side. We were going to a hotel, a nice hotel at that. She wondered if I could afford it. Did she not know who I was? Haha, of course she didn't.

She was a very nervous virgin, but my charm won her over. It always did with virgins. They always trusted me.

It was right before we started for the hotel did the night turn sour.

Hugh finally caught on to what we were about to do and then he butted in.

We had a heated argument. He carried on about taking advantage of a young, inexperienced girl. I admitted he was right and laughed. That was when he swung at me. I swung at him next, but I didn't miss.

I pounded his fucking face in. I may have even broken his nose and a few ribs. I didn't care. Maybe now he will learn his lesson.

Maybe now I am in trouble. I just beat up my target.

He swung at me first. He started it. Satoshi will understand. It's also my second week off. Yes, I have free reign as of right now.

Security was called on us both and we were soon separated. Hugh is lucky. I might have killed him.

As I stormed away from the scene stupid Rosa started crying. And then she started cussing me. She didn't like me anymore. Haha. Looks like I won't have her after all. Or maybe I will. By force.

Nah. I can't be one of those guys. . .

I have to give Hugh props though, cowardly props. Because just before I could officially leave the scene, Hugh gets one in on me. He hits me hard in the back of the head. He had his chance too and he could have kept wailing on me, but the security guards broke us up yet again.

I think his stupid ass went to the hospital. If he did, he didn't stay long. I caught him, Rosa, and Nate crossing over the Villiage Bridge and into the forest. They came across this Hippie looking man playing a flute randomly in the middle of the forest.

Well I had Hugh bugged so I listened to their entire conversation. Yes I am on my second week off right now, but Hugh is pissing me off and I want to monitor him constantly. And Jeremy is off at the bar when he is the one who is technically supposed to be watching Hugh.

I found out something that would get me a great reward, or at least some damn good credibility.

I needed this credibility. Especially after I just beat up the boy I was supposed to be spying on.

I called Ghetsis, directly. I told him what I found out. And the entire time I wanted to tell on myself. I wanted to come clean. I wanted to know what he would do to me. Maybe if I told him over the phone, and he became angry, I would have enough time to flee.

But I didn't. I'm too frightened.

Ghetsis is very pleased with me right now. Very pleased. I don't want to disappoint him.

But I am a disappointment. I'm a living disappointment. The blood that runs through my veins is a disappointment.


	69. Chapter 69

Hugh

* * *

I haven't written in this stupid thing in forever. Sometimes I want to just burn it. There are too many personal feelings recorded in here.

But bad things are happening now, really bad things. And Team Plasma is to blame, I know it.

First off there is this boy that Rosa has been seeing. He is the one she snuck away with last time. This time they were going to sneak into a hotel together. I was going to let it go because she clearly doesn't want me, but I couldn't.

She was about to sleep with a stranger. I couldn't let her do that! I couldn't let her ruin her Pokemon journey by being promiscuous. She wasn't that type of girl. This boy was taking advantage of her.

I confronted them before they reached the hotel. The boy antagonized me and called me weak and pathetic. So I swung at him, and then he beat the shit out of me. What did I expect? He was taller than me and had plenty of muscle. He wasn't very merciful either. I think he wanted to kill me, and he would have if security hadn't stepped in and if Rosa hadn't of started screaming.

I'm glad to know that Rosa doesn't like him anymore. She told him to fuck off and all he did was grab her face and kiss her hard, telling her she would never find another man like him. He wasn't a man! He was a boy like me! And then he called her a cunt.

So this is the kind of boy Rosa wants? No, not anymore. She is sorry, very sorry.

He turned to leave, fleeing the scene, but I got one good hit on him as I ran after him. I hit him hard in the head, nearly knocking him out. It felt good. But we were separated again before the fight could start over.

I have a broken nose now, but the ER took care of that.

Nate insisted on looking for the bastard, and that is what we did. Only we didn't find him. I'm sure he has run off scared.

Rosa said his name was Seth, but he wouldn't give her a last name. Well Seth you are going down!

We searched for him in the forest after we passed the Villiage Bridge.

Oh and I also caught a laprass!

We then found a hippie playing a flute. He was very talented. We all sat down to listen to him play. Then he started telling stories. He told us a little about Unova's history and about the three main family bloodlines that used to run this region.

The three main family houses are Harmonia, Kagawa, and Oshiro. I know Ghetsis is a Harmonia. And the hippie revealed himself to be an Oshiro. He said he could be in danger because the Harmonians and Kagawans want to kill the Oshiros, but the Oshiros outnumber them all.

I'm not too sure about what he disclosed.

He told us to be careful because there was going to be a war coming soon. Who was he kidding? He should be the one being careful.

Once we hit Opelucid City the next day, we found in the paper that he had been murdered.

Another murder. How did that happen? I feel like someone is watching us.

Could that Seth guy be spying on us?

I don't have time to think about this now. I must train now. I have to keep my mind occupied. I don't want to think about a war, or murder, or Seth, or even Rosa. I just want to train. That should have been my main focus from the start.

Oh, and destroying Team Plasma. But now I even think that may be too dangerous for me.

One thing at a time. I will defeat the gym here in Opelucid City.


	70. Chapter 70

Touko

* * *

I have done everything against my own wishes. I guess I am so grateful to Ghetsis that he set my mother free that now I feel almost in debt to him. I know I am not in any debt. I'm just grateful.

But Ghetsis has agreed to take things slower. He's agreed to be gentler if I comply, and of course that is one reason why he set my mother free. My compliance is key, and his patience is as well. But that shouldn't matter for much longer. I will keep playing his game.

So what atrocity have I committed against my own wishes? Well, I slept with him. I didn't fuck him, I just slept by his side, in his own chambers in the underground base. He insisted that I tour his living quarters. I agreed.

He certainly knows how to live like a king. He had a very luxurious set up. His whole room was almost one hundred percent marble. The walls, ceiling, everything. He had a very comfortable king sized bed as well. And when we slept together, I made sure he didn't cuddle me like he did forcibly in my cell.

He respected my wishes, surprisingly.

I woke before him today and he remained on his side of the bed. I wandered around his large room. I found some papers and even scrolls on his desk. They pertained to the Kagawans and their family trees. I saw a name, Lorelei, and she was apparently their leader. Wow, a woman leader. Go her.

He woke and told me more about the Kagawans. He told me they served him faithfully. Then he told me other governmental crap. I tuned him out. It was boring material.

He told me that we were in another castle, (like he hasn't told me this already) and that it was going to rise up soon, just like N's. I rolled my eyes at him. He started to get angry.

And before he got angry I admitted my admiration for the Plasma Frigate. Yes it is a great ship and I would love to ride on it again, but Carrie also insisted that I insist!

Ghetsis went from growing angry to happy very quickly. He's happy that I love that ship and he wants to take me sailing on it every day. Was he serious? I didn't care. I just know that Carrie will be there and something will soon happen.

Everything is riding on Carrie now, and I must keep this journal closer than ever.


	71. Chapter 71

Ghetsis

* * *

Touko is progressing nicely. She is more compliant now than she has ever been. Just when I thought it was getting better, then going from bad to worse. Now it is getting better again.

I think she is finally accepting her fate. I also think that freeing her mother was a big factor in changing her attitude towards me. She now knows that I have a heart. I am certain.

I asked for her compliance in return for setting Anne free. She also demanded that I take everything slow and be more patient. I couldn't help but allow that extra part in the deal. I agreed to anything that would get her to comply and to prevent me from hurting her and forcing her to do what she didn't want to do.

Yes. Yes, I am certain she is beginning to accept her fate with me. Everything should run smoother now.

I know we are reaching new heights because we slept together last night! She agreed to sleep in the same bed with me, but we didn't get close, unfortunately. But it is a start. I'm sure my forceful cuddling the last few times had a hand in that, but she will come around. I'm sure. She will soon accept me fully, and then we can be married.

Tomorrow I will take her on the Plasma Frigate again. She loves that damn ship, and I love that she loves it. I knew it would appeal to her eventually. Not only will I take her on the ship, I will also allow her to witness the freezing of Opelucid City. Yes, I will be after the splicers tomorrow. And I will have the Triad there to help me.

She will see my power, full force, tomorrow. Oh how awed she will be. I know it.

Satoshi has advised me to expand my spy department. Why expand when I have Seth? He has just helped me find an Oshiro! He even called me personally. He seemed really nervous over the phone though. I know that I am an intimidating man, but Seth's discovery was genius. He had no reason to be nervous. Seth should have known that I would not be angry with him for calling me. He did the right thing.

Seth will be rewarded greatly.

Satoshi has told me he had some news on Seth. Whatever it is, I will excuse it. Seth is a great asset to me. Yes he's young, and he's had a few fuck ups, but nothing that can't be forgiven. I will forgive Seth. I'm sure the issue is nothing major. But why Satoshi must tell me in person, I do not know.


	72. Chapter 72

Hugh

* * *

Maybe someone will find this journal one day! Maybe someone will write a book about my horrific journey.

I lost the gym battle against Drayden. Big fucking deal right? Who gives a shit that I received my first gym loss.

It was awful! Where do I start? Let's see, the moment we step outside that giant ship I've seen over the past few months is now hovering in the sky! It was so unreal I felt like I wasn't even alive!

Then it started shooting laser beams of ice! They were either bright white laser beams or just great balls of light; I don't fucking know. They shot out of a cannon on the front of the ship. And once the lights hit the ground they turned to glaciers and froze everything around it in a solid sheet of ice! How is this possible?

The ice was so thick and indestructible that Drayden's Haxorus couldn't even break through it.

It was all Team Plasma too. It was Team Plasma's ship and weapon. They were officially more powerful than I could ever be. It was me against them and it was a losing battle. They were unstoppable with that ship.

And I just keep fucking up.

Team Plasma was after the splicers. Zinzolin arrived and told us this. He also assured us that Unova would soon be in a solid sheet of ice.

Drayden said the splicers were something that will allow certain pokemon to be joined with other pokemon, to become . . . one pokemon. I think he was referring to the legendary dragons, but he wasn't specific.

Well, he handed the splicers to me and told me to run. But no sooner had I taken one step, a Shadow Triad member stole them from me. They move like lightning!.

I failed Drayden. I failed Unova. Now Plasma has it's weapon and the entire region will freeze, just like Zinzolin promised.

I want to die.

I'm on a jet right now. I'm heading to Undella town. I am now broke. I have no money. I spent it all on the jet.

Why the fuck am I on a jet? I want to cry. I have been crying. The paper is soaked in tears as I write this.

I don't want to write it, but I do. I have to write it out. Writing about it will help with the coping process.

It's Rosa. She has been kidnapped. She is in great danger and I feel like it is my fault.

Cheren is in danger too. It was Cheren that called me. He has been kidnapped and was forced to deliver me the heartbreaking news. Rosa was going to be killed if I don't arrive within the hour! And he will be killed too.

What am I going to do? Who is behind this? Plasma? Seth?

I never asked for any of this!

I should have –

I should have minded my own damn business. That's what!

I should have never chased Team Plasma. I should have never chased Seth. Now we are all going to die!

How am I going to help her and Cheren? I can't call the police, they will know, and Cheren said they would kill them instantly.

It's making me sick. I wish Cheren had said who I was dealing with here.

Oh Arceus. I'm going to be sick. My stomach hurts so bad. I'm only fifteen years old I shouldn't be doing this!

Oh Rosa, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!

Please forgive me.

I will do what I can. If I can save you . . . but if I can't –

Oh Rosa. Forgive me.


	73. Chapter 73

Touko

* * *

I am going to miss my journal. I had so much written in there. I'm sure Ghetsis has found it by now. It's not a problem anymore. He can read whatever he likes.

This can be my new journal. It's just a few scraps of paper right now, but I can bind them together with a notebook soon.

So how did I get here in this forest? Because of Pokemon, and Carrie! =)

I want to update my new notebook on everything that has happened to me since I lost my other journal but I think I will do that over time.

So Ghetsis, my captor for the past six months, allowed me to wonder his ship called the Plasma Frigate. He was going to show me something amazing as well.

I waited anxiously for him to show me the surprise, but first he wanted to engage me in conversation. As usual, he stood close to me and rubbed my back as he talked.

Ghetsis spoke once again of kings and queens and a monarchy government. I asked him if he was going to bring that back to Unova, and he said yes. He was going to be the King, and I was going to be the Queen. And everyone in Unova would bow down to us or die.

He told me there would be knights that would enforce the law and banner men and squires. And there would even be tournaments where people died on a regular basis. He was truly obsessed with the old medieval ways.

And then he finally showed me his surprise. We were floating over Opelucid City you see, and then suddenly he freezes it with the ship. He showed me the freezing power of the ship once before in a forest, but now he was freezing a city and killing innocent people!

He looked at me in awe, expecting me to praise him for his accomplishment. I just stared at him, blank faced and open mouthed.

He wrapped his cloak around me as the temperature started to drop, kissed me, and told me that I would get used to this new way of life. And then he left me.

I don't know where he went. I think he traveled down to the city to accompany Zinzolin and the Triad. I wasn't sure. I just know he had other things to attend to as he left me standing there alone on the deck.

But I wasn't alone. Carrie was soon there and we both flew away on a Pidgeot.

It was so easy!

There was so much commotion down below that no one noticed a huge Pidgeot flying over the iced city! No wonder Carrie insisted that I insist on riding the Frigate this day. She knew this was going to happen. She had it all planned out. And she knew Ghetsis would want to show me his power! That made the whole trip even more appropriate.

So now we are traveling, Carrie and I and a male grunt that has betrayed his team. His name is George. We are resting now, which is why I have found time to write.

Carrie and George have been plotting against Ghetsis for some time now. They are members of the Oshiro clan, they claimed, but their last names are Donovan. They told me the last name Donovan is a cover up that has lasted for hundreds of years.

Now we are traveling north to unite with the other Oshiros. They have assured me that I will not be harmed. I will be one of them and their leader will accept me with open arms.

As long as he doesn't try to make me his queen, I think I will be all right.

I just can't go home yet. Technically they won't let me. They say there are too many grunts running around throughout the region and soon they will be on the look out for me once Ghetsis gets wind that I am missing.

I agree. They are so kind and I trust them. I will hide with the Oshiros for now until they bring down Ghetsis.

I have full confidence.

Oh they are ready to move again. I will write later.

I've never been happier. Freedom feels so great.

Thank you, Arceus.


	74. Chapter 74

Ghetsis

* * *

She's gone. I have lost her.

Someone has rescued her. Someone betrayed me. I know who did.

How could this have happened? I know how it happened.

It's my fault. All my fault. I should have had her guarded at all times. I started trusting her too early. I shouldn't have trusted her, and I can't even trust my own subjects. So how would guarding her make a difference?

It was Carrie, I'm certain of it. How do I know this? Because I can't find Carrie. I also can't find George. He has to be in on it as well.

I can't afford to hunt her down, not now. The Oshiros are getting stronger. They will soon call their banners in response to Opelucid City's demise.

Every Oshiro is now an enemy.

Even the ones in my service as they are the ones betraying me. They have managed to stay hidden for so long. Well now I know who they all are.

I will kill them all.

And I don't care about Touko. Not now. And if I ever find her again, she will have hell to pay.

She better pray I never see her again. She won't like what is to come.

She's had her chance. And now it's gone.

Gone with her.

Fuck her.


	75. Chapter 75

Seth

* * *

Hugh has thirty-five minutes left before his precious Rosa dies. And Cheren too. I want to kill that jackass off as well. He's too full of himself for my liking.

So here I sit in waiting, in the Marine tube in Undella Town. I think it is the perfect place to murder Hugh. I want to murder him, and I've already got permission to do so.

Ghetsis seems to think I need to move onto bigger and better things anyway.

I have a few grunts dressed up as security blocking off the Marine Tube. I am having them do this so that I am completely alone. They are telling tourists it is shut down for regular maintenance. Yes Maintenance. I need to maintain my sanity by doing away with this little fucker.

All Hugh is going to see when he arrives is me. I have Cheren and Rosa tied up and locked away down below in base A. they are safe for the time being.

He doesn't need to see his precious Rosa and dear Cheren. Once he sees me he will bolt right towards me, and I will shoot him right between the eyes.

Oh, and he better come alone, just as he was instructed.

I don't know if I want to shoot him in the head though. Maybe I should torture him first. Maybe I should pound in his face some more! Yes that would be nice, but that would also be too bloody. My comrades and I will need to clean up the mess as quickly as possible.

I'm so ready. I'm ready to kill that little fucker. How dare he meddle in my business? How dare he take a swing at me? Cock sucker.

Ghetsis called me just a few minutes ago. He wanted to know my exact location and what I was planning to do and how long it would take.

I told him and he seemed pleased. He was the one who gave me permission to kill Hugh in the first place. I am glad I impress him.

I am also growing more confident in my conversations with him. This last conversation we had, just moments ago, went very smooth and he praised me up and down for being such a great spy and assassin. After killing the Oshiro hippie he wants to promote me to a lead assassin! That's when I asked to kill Hugh. He encouraged it.

I'm ready.

I will serve Ghetsis, regardless of what my father says. Regardless of my family blood. I will be the first Oshiro to serve Ghetsis. But he doesn't have to know I am an Oshiro.

And I will serve him faithfully.

Here comes Hugh!


	76. Chapter 76

_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

Nate

* * *

I-I've never – written in a journal before. I figure maybe I should start?

I – don't know. I can barely write right now. I'm hiding right now. I've been hiding for several hours.

I'm in Undella. My name is Nate. I'm a Pokemon trainer and I think I may die soon if they find me. I don't know who they are. I think they are team Plasma. But the big one is dressed like a knight that has time traveled from four hundred years ago.

I got here because I followed my friend Hugh. He told me not to follow him, but Rosa was kidnapped. A-apparently someone told him where she was but he wouldn't tell me. So I followed him.

I didn't care what he thought at the time. He boarded a Jet. Well, guess what? So did I. Damn they are expensive. I barely have any cash now.

I was far behind him by the time I got my Jet. But I'm here. I arrived. And now I'm hiding in the forest.

I was too late.

I can't fathom what just happened. I don't' know where my sister Rosa is. I don't know where Cheren is.

I know where Hugh is though. . . I know where he is.

He is . . . Oh Arceus. I can't write. No. . . No no no no.

. . . .

. . . .

Oh gawd, okay. Here it goes. I can do this. I can't see. Too many tears. What just happened?

HE WAS SLAUGHERED!

I was running in after him. I was stopped by a security guard. The guard told me to turn around and not look back. I should have fucking LISTENED TO HIM!

But he allowed Hugh through but not me. BECAUSE IT WAS A TRAP!

I saw him. I saw Hugh, just barely. He was about to round the corner of the Marine Tube when the knife went through him.

It was that boy, Seth. The guy that was trying to fuck my sister. He kidnapped Rosa and then lured us here.

Seth stabbed him again – and again. . . and again. Blood was everywhere. . . Seth was laughing! He was a PSYCHO!

I started to shake. I couldn't handle seeing my friend killed. My stomach started lurching.

My best childhood friend was getting slaughtered before my eyes, and all I could do was watch.

And then. . . Oh Arceus I felt like I was in a horror movie.

Then he came. The knight. And he was riding on the back of a fierce oversized, jet-black Zebstrika. The hooves sounded like thunder as they roared toward ME!

Both the security guard and I ducked out of this monstrous man's way. I rolled onto my stomach and the thunder horse jumped clear over me, missing my head by inches.

The man rode the pokemon into the . . . into the Marine Tube. And oh gawd. . .

He withdrew a long sword. I saw Hugh finally fall to the ground, lifeless. Dead.

And Seth stood there, awestruck. No, he was dumbstruck by what was coming at him. I wanted to yell move, even after he killed my best friend, but no words came out.

The sword came up and down as he rode past Seth.

Seth was – split in half, starting from the middle of his head down to his . . . torso.

I've never seen anything like it in my life. And the movies don't even come close to the horrors you can experience in real life. There was – so much – blood.

The man rode on after he slaughtered Seth. He rode on through the Marine Tube like nothing happened.

I'm hiding. I must hide. What if that man is after me?

I'm going to throw up.


	77. Chapter 77

Rood

* * *

Hitomi warned me. I should have listened.

Not long after I returned from my visit up north, Hitomi comes running to me, informing me that Lord Kazakar has called his banners.

When a lord calls his banners, that means he is preparing for war.

I know what has triggered his decision. Ghetsis has frozen Opelucid City with the Plasma Frigate. This is a form of massive destruction. And now Kazakar thinks it is time to act because of the destruction.

He thinks Ghetsis is waging war so now he will respond.

I have no links or ties to Ghetsis anymore, so I do not know why he has done this. Why freeze a city? What was the point of it?

I do know that it has stopped. He has not attacked any other town or area. There must have been something or someone in Opelucid City that he wanted.

I can't get ahold of N. He won't answer his phone. I need his guidance right now on how we should act.

I don't know how we should respond. Should we join Kazakar or act as our own force? I really need to know what N is wanting us to do. I know we are still a small group, but I think we could still do something.

I don't know where to start.

We don't even have any horse Pokemon.

Hitomi said the Oshiros were riding on Ponyta's, Rapidashes and Zebstrikas and a bunch of other different Pokemon.

Kazakar truly is drawing in his forces.

We have to act somehow. What about the Kagawas? No. If they found out I was a true Oshiro, they would kill me.


	78. Chapter 78

Satoshi

* * *

Natsumi cried at my feet, begging and pleading for her life. I injected her with a lethal drug to kill her. She wanted to know why she had to die.

I apologized to her before she took her last breath. She didn't have to die, not truly, but she gave birth to an Oshiro. She was also a threat to Ghetsis, as far as Ghetsis was concerned. I told her that her son, Seth, was dead and so was his father. But her other children remained alive.

I explained she had to die because Ghetsis didn't trust her anymore. Although I think a small part of him did. I didn't tell her this. Ghetsis didn't want to kill her, but he felt he had to. So he instructed me to kill her in the gentlest fashion.

Now Touko is gone. For good? Possibly. I found her journal in her cell and read every bit of it. Ghetsis read it too. It wasn't very long.

We found that Carrie was the culprit to her disappearance. I can't believe it. Everything we needed to know was in her journal. But Ghetsis wanted her to have privacy. He wanted her to trust him.

That is understandable, but when it came to trust, it was she we couldn't trust. Ever.

After Ghetsis read her journal, over and over again, I believe he started to hate her. Because he saw just how much she hated him. Her words were so brutal. She never would love my master, no matter how hard he tried.

And once Carrie made the promise to Touko that she would set her free, Touko started becoming more compliant and pleasant. She even allowed Ghetsis to sleep next to her in his bed.

She was playing a game.

She better pray she doesn't get found. I don't think Ghetsis is willing to play any more games.

And then there is poor Seth. Oh, what a stupid boy. I knew something was amiss the moment he started inquiring about Oshiros and how badly Ghetsis felt about them. He called me asking what would happen if Ghetsis found an Oshiro in his service. I asked if Seth had found one. No, he was just wondering.

I didn't think nothing of it at first, but suddenly I remembered a rumor about the Donovan name. It was an old rumor that dated back centuries. It was more like a myth that no one wanted to believe. I did my research. I looked back on family trees. I found Seth to be an Oshiro.

Ghetsis wasn't pleased. There was a fare few Donovans in Team Plasma's service. Carrie was one of them, and so was George. They helped Touko escape. But why help her?

So they could use her to summon the dragon against Ghetsis.

But Seth never did run. I think he wanted to serve Ghetsis. He truly did. But he should have known better. Once Ghetsis became knowledgeable about Seth, Seth calls him and asks to kill Hugh.

Ghetsis was all for it. And he wanted to know when and where and what time so he could send his nearest assassin to take out Seth shortly after Seth took out Hugh.

Poor Seth. Luck wasn't on his side at all. Ser Gregor was the closest candidate in the proximity! Oh the blood was unreal. Sorry Seth. You got what you deserved. And you had so much potential.

Pity.

It's funny though. I loved how that played out.


	79. Chapter 79

N

* * *

I found Nate today, wondering aimlessly through Route 21. He was very shaken and weak. He stammered about a double murder, losing his best friend and he can't find his sister, Rosa.

Tragedy has struck him like it is starting to strike Unova.

I cannot believe Hugh is dead. Hugh was such a great trainer with such good intentions. I can't fathom this right now. And the way he described it, it was horrific. And it was my father's doings.

I know the man that took the boy who killed Hugh. But I don't know the boy that killed Hugh first. I assume he worked for Team Plasma, and I assume Ser Gregor was on his way to kill Hugh but got the boy, Seth, mixed up. But why was Seth killing Hugh?

Nate told me they were probably fighting over his sister. But I'm sure Gregor was on his way to kill Hugh. I don't know. The whole incident sounds very confusing. Maybe Nate needs a few nights rest so he can tell me the story more accurately. But I shouldn't ask him to relive it. I just know that a good boy is dead for no reason at all.

Nate wants to find Ghetsis now and kill him. Nate doesn't know what he would be dealing with, nor does he even know how to kill anyone. He wants to take the splicers away. I admit, we do need those. They can't be in the hands of Ghetsis.

I think there are trainers rising up against Ghetsis too. We aren't the only ones. I've been seeing lots of people dressing up like knights and riding Zebstrikas around. Some are dressed in gold and blue while others are dressed in red.

Nate wants me to use Zekrom as a means of getting back the splicers. I had to tell him that wasn't the way to go about this. Ghetsis wants me to show up with Zekrom. He needs Zekrom to combine with his Kyurem and that is only possible with the splicers. We would be walking into a trap. There has to be another way.

I had to tell him he wasn't the one to fight Ghetsis and that he shouldn't be worrying about it. He should leave all that up to me. What he said next was heartbreaking. He said Hugh was the one who was supposed to fight Ghetsis, and then he started crying.

That's not true either. Hugh should have never taken it upon himself. It wasn't his business.

We have to leave Unova. That is the only way. I can't face Ghetsis. There is too much going on at once. There are too many trainers running amuck right now. I don't know who's side they are on. I want to say they are against Ghetsis, but I know some are screaming the Harmonian name.

Zekrom is powerful, yes, but he is not powerful against the numbers of an army. I think that is what is happening. I think a big war is happening. A war over Unova.

I am just one boy with a big dragon. And I can't find Touko. It might be possible with Touko. But she isn't here. We must leave. I wish I could fight. But we must leave. I think I have convinced Nate to come with us.

We are fleeing Unova. I can't believe it. But something other than us is going to fight Ghetsis. We can't be stuck in the middle.

We can't.

Nate doesn't want to leave his sister behind, and Cheren. I told him he can stay. I'm not forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to do. I think he may still come with us. Nate is smart.

He knows something bad is about to happen to the region.


	80. Chapter 80

Ghetsis

* * *

I received a letter from Touko. I received it via Murkrow. How did she know about the old ways of sending letters? Because Carrie Donovan helped her escape, and she is an Oshiro and knows a lot about the old ways.

One might say Touko sent me the ultimate break up letter. No, it's not a breakup letter because she never loved me in return. It was a letter of hate. She was so hateful in her words and she even made fun of me.

She made fun of me for being so soft hearted. She told me to stop being such a stupid, pathetic romantic. It is my downfall, she had said.

She may be right. I think it was my downfall. I thought I could romance a defiant little girl who didn't know what she wanted in life. I should have never touched her. I should have killed her when I found her in the clearing instead. I should have stuck true to how I truly felt. I truly wanted to kill her at one point. She destroyed everything I worked for.

But then I decided . . . since I was trying again for a second time, that maybe this young girl could be my queen. She had so much potential and she was so powerful.

No. She was just a young stupid girl.

Touko is a fluke. How on earth Reshiram chose her to be its Hero, I will never know.

Touko better hide and she better hide well. She better pray I never find her. I will kill her now. I was going to give her another shot. I was going to punish her for escaping and then give her another shot.

Not now, not ever.

She will die.

I have a queen now. Lorelei. Sweet Lorelei will soon be mine! I have hope once again for love!

Satoshi delivered me my old friend Sage Ryoku Kagawa. And Ryoku delivered me the official will of lord Reed, Lorelei's father. He has betrothed Lorelei to me.

I will seek her out. She is young too, just a few years older than Touko.

But I am fearful. I hope she will have me and follow the betrothal request. I don't want to go through another Touko situation where I have to kidnap and contain dear sweet Lorelei. I don't want to go through trying to make another girl love me. I hope she has me, despite my age.

If she is a true Kagawa, she will honor her father's wishes. She will court me without question.

Ryuko assures me she will follow her father's request. He also warned me that she is trained in combat and will want to partake in the war to come.

That will be the only complication I hope exists. I will not allow her to fight in the heart of a war. She will be a queen, and queens don't fight. She will listen to me. I know she will. She will honor me.

Ryuko also said she is building her army, my army, every second. She is recruiting Kagawans and Naganos.

I am excited. The army is getting larger and soon Kazakar won't stand a chance.

But I have to convince Lorelei to stand down and not fight. It must be my men to take her place, even myself, to take her place. She will remain safe.

I will find her soon. Ryoku has stated she will want to meet me, finally, face to face.

I will meet her soon, right after I put this damn journal down.

We will combine our forces and I will protect her.

I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't like me?

There I go again. I must have confidence.

She is not Touko. She has a different upbringing. She will be everything I desire. She will have the mindset I crave.

Oh Lorelei, you will be mine very soon.


	81. Chapter 81

Lorelei's Queen's Guard

* * *

I am Queen Lorelei's most trusted and loved guard. There are four of us and we are all her Queen's Guard, but only one of us is her most cherished. I have a name, but I am not revealing it here. My name is not important at this time. I am starting this small journal because I am about to go to war soon, and I want to record my journey, if I make it out alive.

I will live through this. I am a big man, a skilled man. And I swear my life to Lorelei. I will assure she will not be harmed in battle.

A lot has been happening as of late. My Queen has been very happy as she found that her father betrothed her to Ghetsis Harmonia, the most powerful Harmonian alive to date. She is excited that once she meets him and marries him, they will combine their power and rule Unova.

But I find this strange. Why has she suddenly agreed to share her power? I was always under the impression she was going to rule Unova alone. Maybe she has changed her mind. This Ghetsis may be her one true love. He may be a man she will be willing to share the power with, and the wealth.

Could a betrothal really change my queen's ways? Why do I have so much doubt?

Ryoku returned with the news that Ghetsis accepted the betrothal and demands that he meet Lorelei at once. They are meeting in the forest near Chargestone Cave. That is where we are heading now, on horseback. I wonder if Ghetsis will hold true to the old ways and meet us on horseback as well.

Ryoku mentioned to my queen about a girl by the name of Touko White. He told Lorelei that Touko was the girl Ghetsis was going to marry. Lorelei wasn't upset at the time. Yes, she was to be wed to Ghetsis, but if Ghetsis chose another then Lorelei couldn't control that. There was always Ghetsis's brother, Peter, whom I believe has had his eye on Lorelei for quite sometime now.

It is not Peter who her father chose, unfortunately for him. And surprisingly, Peter doesn't sound too upset by it.

Now Lorelei will marry Ghetsis after finding out what Touko did to him. She found out everything through Ryoku, as Ryoku found these things out through Ghetsis.

The girl played him, badly. She was rude and defiant toward him. She was ungrateful and tore his heart apart. Ghetsis wanted to give her everything, and all Touko did was throw it back in his face. She lied to him in the end and even started leading him on.

Lorelei was very upset after hearing this news. She couldn't fathom how this stupid girl could have treated such a great man in such a way. She had the most powerful Harmonian falling at her feet, and all she did was kick him.

Yes Lorelei was angry.

And we all crossed paths with this amazing Touko. The Hero came into our camp with two traitor grunts of Oshiro descent. They didn't know the Kagawans were on the Harmonian's side. They weren't very educated in their basic history.

Lorelei tricked them. She invited them into our camp and broke bread with them. We offered them a place to bath and sleep. They were very grateful. Touko even spoke of how she was running from Ghetsis, and how horrible he was. It took everything for my queen to not break the bitch's neck right then.

And now Touko and her two friends are ours. Their heads are in sacks, waiting to be delivered to Ghetsis.

Their deaths were not pleasant either. Lorelei made sure of that.


	82. Chapter 82

Satoshi

* * *

I am nervous. We are sitting in the forest just outside Chargestone Cave having breakfast. It is just Ghetsis, myself and my two brothers. Oh, and one banner man, Zinzolin, Sage Ryoku and a few Harmonian knights. Besides them, we are alone.

Oh, and we have jet black Zebstrikas. Ghetsis insisted we ride them. He said it was the most appropriate way to meet the Kagawans. Of course, Ryoku agreed.

Ghetsis has been very quiet. He is nervous, I can tell. During the helicopter ride here he barely spoke.

I mustered up the courage to ask him if anything was wrong. He told me he was nervous that Lorelei wouldn't like him. Yes she wanted to meet him, but he still wasn't certain. He didn't know her and he didn't know what she was capable of. He would hate me for saying this, but I think he may be a tad bit scared of her. She is a warrior after all.

We virtually have no protection. Ghetsis brought Kyurem just in case, and then he had us and what little pokemon the rest of us possessed. That was it. That is all the protection we have.

Ghetsis wasn't sure how many men Lorelei would bring with her. He estimated her personal guard and possibly thirty to fifty warriors. He wasn't certain. He didn't want to appear like he was a threat either. Ryoku has assured him Lorelei will not attack us and that she will not see us as a threat, especially with himself present. Ryoku was her father's most trusted advisor.

This didn't make sense to me. If Lorelei's forces were our natural allies, then why is there so much tension in Ghetsis's persona? What is there to be nervous about?

He may fear her rejection. . .

He did mention that our survival depended on how well she liked him. It is like he expects her to bring her warriors to kill us if she simply didn't like what she saw.

Once again, Ryoku says otherwise. If Lorelei doesn't like him well enough as a suitor, she will find him to be fit as a war ally. Ghetsis nodded at this like it was something he accepted.

He mentioned he wouldn't want to capture her and go through another Touko situation if she didn't like him. And I don't think he would try. He's heard too many stories now. She has more than just some stupid dragon that can be contained in a ball. She has loyal servants and an army willing to kill for her. I don't think Ghetsis would even try to tackle her in that aspect.

I hope everything goes well.

I don't know why I am so nervous.

I think I feed off of Ghetsis's nerves. It's a rare thing to see Ghetsis nervous.


	83. Chapter 83

Ghetsis

* * *

I am in love! Lorelei is everything that I have ever dreamed of. She is everything that is right for me and this kingdom we are about to start!

We met in the forest of Charstone Cave. She brought fifty warriors, and I brought only six people. It was nerve racking. When I first saw them all, I thought she was going to kill us.

But she didn't. She accepted me with open arms. We kissed shortly after we met. Oh, a woman has never kissed me like that.

I am kicking myself for not following the old ways, the old traditions. I should have married Lorelei years ago! All I would have had to do was present my interest to her father and I would have been awarded her!

If my father was still alive, he would have hanged me for foolishly thinking I could have forced the Hero cunt to fall in love with me.

Touko got what she deserved.

Oh, yes, I found Touko. I found her head!

I can't lie, I felt pain when I was presented with her head, but then I remembered. I remembered everything she did. I remembered her awful, hateful letter, and then the slap in the face, and then her cursing me, and the spilled tea. And finally I remembered her destroying my first attempt at power. Everything I felt for her previously, is gone.

Lorelei killed her herself. Touko stupidly wondered into their camp just moments after my queen heard of her betrayal and all that Touko had done to me. She tricked them into staying the night. They were tortured and killed. Now their heads are on spikes in the woods.

I wanted to kill Touko, especially after the letter. But Lorelei doing it is somehow more satisfying. It is like she is mad for what Touko did to me. It shows me that she cares for me and wanted revenge on the person who hurt me.

Touko will not hurt me again. She will never interfere again.

I have Lorelei. And Lorelei has me.

But Lorelei won't have me entirely until the Oshiros are dead. Those are her conditions. And I am ready.

Yes – I am ready.

Maybe not. She wants to go to war – tomorrow.

I knew I was to see war soon, but I wasn't expecting to see it on the morrow.

I have only twelve hours to get my forces in place. I have to recruit the rest of the Harmonians, the ones that are a part of Team Plasma. She has the rest.

Yes, Lorelei has the majority of my family already in her service and they are readied for battle.

Some may say I betrayed my family by creating Team Plasma and breaking away from the old ways. But I always had the old ways in my heart and would soon join Team Plasma with the Harmonians. I told Lorelei this, and she understood.

She told me it doesn't matter now. We are together and we will move as one force against the Oshiros. They have called their banners and are moving in on us as we speak. We must act fast. There is no time.

There are Kagawans and Harmonians in the north east, and Naganos in the south west. We are to meet diagonally across the Unovian region. We will meet right in the middle, where the Oshiros plan to be, and we will destroy them.

I asked her to not fight. We should let the warriors do what they were trained to do. She yielded and said that if that is what I wished, I shall have it. She will not fight amongst them in the war. She will hang back with me. She understood, and for that I am grateful.

She is so compliant and respects my wishes. I could not ask for a better woman.

I feel better about war now. As long as my queen is not harmed. . .

Let the blood spill.


	84. Chapter 84

Lorelei's Queen's Guard

* * *

I am astounded by how taken Lorelei is with Ghetsis.

Ghetsis and his small party of six, met us in the forest. I was expecting a greater party on Ghetsis's behalf. But he had no one compared to our fifty soldiers. He must have trusted us. It was a meeting, not a battle, but I figured Ghetsis would have taken greater precautions.

That didn't matter. Once Lorelei saw the man, she was in love.

They rode to each other, meeting each other in the middle of their forces. On horseback they rode, and then they talked, and then they kissed.

I felt odd when I saw them kiss. I felt like it wasn't right. He is so much older than she is, but she was so taken by him. I refuse to judge my queen and I know this is how the old ways worked. Younger girls would be betrothed to older men all the time.

I have to accept this pairing. Ghetsis is to be my king soon, but I will always put Lorelei first. I will forever remain a part of her Queen's Guard. I will never join his King's Guard. Never.

Maybe never, if I survive the war.

When Lorelei returned to us after her small conversation with her new love, she declared that we march for war on the morrow, and we will burn every man, woman and child that stands in our way.

Unova will no longer be a free country. It will finally belong to the rightful founding families.

I never thought I would live to see this day. I can't believe it is happening. Kings and queens back in Unova. The Harmonians and Kagawans will rule again!


	85. Chapter 85

Satoshi

* * *

War.

Bloody War.

I'm amazed at how fast Ghetsis recruited the true Harmonians. He found the high born Harmonians that were dormant for so many years, living as normal civilians. And he did this on Lorelei's command. She demanded war, and he was on board in a heartbeat. Apparently, according to him, she wouldn't marry him until the Oshiros were dead.

Lorelei already had a good chunk of the Harmonian bloodline in her service. Well, more or less her father did. She just took over right after he died.

Her army is way larger than Ghetsis or I have ever seen before. All of them together made Team Plasma look like a heard of piss ants.

But Team Plasma fought the Oshiros alongside Lorelei's massive army and the Naganos. And we won. Kagawan soldiers and Nagano soldiers have slain the entire Oshiro army, and no one was spared. Not even the most innocent civilians who got in the way.

They were no match for us.

Ghetsis's Kyurem flew over the battle, freezing everything and stomping the hell out of the Oshiro warriors. Kyurem was commanded to kill anyone dressed in Oshiro red.

The Kagawans were blue, Harmonians were gold, and the Naganos wore a bright pink. Three colors against one. But the red had thousands. But the red still lost. We wouldn't have stood a chance if the houses hadn't of come together against them.

Blood was everywhere.

Ghetsis and Lorelei viewed from afar atop a small mountain in Lostlord forest. I was with them, we all were, my brothers and I. Zinzolin was with us too, and Ghetsis's brother, Peter.

Ghetsis didn't want to lose us, my brothers and I, to war. I was thankful for this. I was slightly on edge that he would require us to fight. Lorelei had enough soldiers and he had enough Plasma grunts and stolen pokemon to do the job. We were not needed.

Entralink was in engulfed in flames and ice, and so was Opelucid City.

The battle took only twelve hours to complete. I thought it would take longer, but we had Kyurem, and Lorelei had a mass of merciless killers.

Ghetsis has ordered his forces to take the east side of Unova, starting with the pokemon league, and they were to work their way down south. Lorelei would take the whole east side.

And Entralink would be the birthplace of the new castle that laid several hundred feet below the earth just waiting to spring up to the sky.

After Unova was won, Ghetsis kissed Lorelei and proclaimed himself King of Unova.

My brothers and I cheered. He proclaimed Lorelei the queen and we cheered again. I approved of her over Touko. She was right for Ghetsis. She was just like him in so many ways. She was full of a hunger for power and bloodlust. Ghetsis has found the perfect mate, finally.

Ghetsis then made a special phone call and the castle was reborn.

The earth shook and the hills around Entralink collapsed. The castle rose from the earth, bigger than N's and greater than anything I have ever seen.

Lorelei was thoroughly impressed. She loved the castle. Ghetsis loved it too, and he was loving her for loving everything he did. He was certainly happy to have someone who approved of him in every way.

He deserved Lorelei.

We will soon make our way down to the castle.

Yes, the Harmonian castle has been reborn.


	86. Chapter 86

Lorelei's Queen's Guard

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. I've never seen Lorelei so happy. Everyone saw how happy she was. It was broadcasted live for the world to see. It was a true royal wedding.

They danced, kissed, and everyone praised and hailed them. I praised them as well, only because this is what Lorelei wanted. And what she wanted she got. She wanted Ghetsis, so she got him. He was her king. And just when I thought she would never have a king. I suppose Ghetsis is perfect for her. He seems to be treating her right.

Unova belonged to the Harmonians again, as well as the Kagawans.

Those citizens who didn't resist Ghetsis's rein remained in their homes, safe and could carry out their lives in peace. But those who still opposed him were burnt alive by his command.

Yes, Lorelei, my queen, married a ruthless, unforgiving man. But she seemed to love every aspect of him.

It seemed she was the only one alive who could bring out Ghetsis's true kindness. He adored her. Lorelei was the only person he loved, I am sure.

Just yesterday she told me how great the sex was. So she just informed me that she had sex with Ghetsis before marriage. I guess not every tradition is held true by these two ancient families.

I didn't need to know that bit of information from Lorelei, but if it pleased her to tell me, then by all means she should. I am always open to everything she has to say.

I guess I can write this next fact down. I'm careful not to relay too much on paper about personal affairs, but I will write about this one because I keep my journal close. It was meant to be a war journal, but now I think it's something more.

Today Lorelei told me she is with child. It didn't take long. No, not long at all. Her and Ghetsis had been busy, and I am sure they started since the day they met for the first time in that forest.

And now Lorelei has given me a special task. It is a task that I will not write here. I will not risk this journal getting confiscated and falling into the wrong hands. I can sense the Shadow Triad looking at me sometimes. They look at everyone, they do, and I fear they are spying on everyone too. They are as close to Ghetsis as I and my fellow Queen's Guard are close to Lorelei.

I must add that Ghetsis has truly served his purpose. That is all.


	87. Chapter 87

_A/N: three days left readers! Series ends on Sunday. Who's glad it's almost over? I know I am._

Ghetsis

* * *

My wife, Lorelei Harmonia, is by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. She is so kind and loving. She doesn't curse me and she doesn't shy away from me and she isn't scared of me and she doesn't hate me. She loves me. She adores me. And she will fuck the hell out of me. In fact she demands it more than I do.

I've never made love so much in my life. She was even a virgin when I first had her! At least she claimed to be a virgin. It doesn't matter. I'm sure she is telling the truth. And the sex is so great. She does everything I ask and more.

And finally, she is with child! It didn't take long; just a few weeks. I will soon have a trueborn heir to my name. I am praying for a boy.

Oh Arceus has sent me an angel. Lorelei is my angel. She is everything I have ever dreamed of and more!

Our throne room is nearly finished. There was not a proper throne room in the old castle because I was not aiming to wed a woman at that time. But now we must have two thrones, for Lorelei and I.

I am king and she is queen. And we need a proper throne room.

I still can't fathom it. I still can't believe it is real. I am king. I have won Unova. And with my queen's help as well. I didn't need N. I didn't need the legendary dragons, and I certainly didn't need Touko.

Her head and the heads of her comrades are still sitting on spikes, rotting in the dungeons. All the traitors who are to be tortured get to watch Touko's head rot as they wait their doom.

Oh Touko, you stupid cunt. You could have been alive if you had just stayed. I would have allowed you to remain prisoner for the rest of your life while I romanced my true love. Because I knew you would never have me. You could have won over Lorelei, but you hated me. You despised me and you made fun of me.

I will be a hopeless romantic, but with the one who counts. You never counted Touko and I hope you are rotting in hell right now.

It will be finished tomorrow, the throne room. And Lorelei and I will walk, arm in arm, to our thrones. We will be escorted by our most loyal forces and officially crowned.

At last, it is mine. Everything is mine, and everyone bends the knee.


	88. Chapter 88

Satoshi

* * *

I have no purpose anymore.

I am in Kanto. I had to flee. I didn't stand a chance.

I have cut myself off from reality. I don't watch TV. I don't read the news.

I can't bare to see or hear what has happened to Unova.

It's been a few months, I know, since I fled. I even left my brothers.

My brothers, Arceus rest their souls, tried to save him, but they died.

I thought I was loyal and true, but I was wrong. I couldn't fight them. No.

Ghetsis, my dear Ghetsis I am so sorry I have failed you.

No one knew. No one. How could this have happened? How could Ghetsis have been so blind? It all happened so fast.

Ghetsis and Lorelei were going to be crowned. They walked arm in arm down the aisle to their freshly built thrones.

I was on Ghetsis's side while Ser Jorah was on Lorelei's. They paused, right before the stairs to the thrones. They kissed. I smiled at Ghetsis's happiness. Arceus he was so happy.

And then Jorah moved. Lorelei forcibly pulled away from Ghetsis's loving kiss.

Ghetsis was confused, and I was too slow.

Ser Jorah, Lorelei's Queen's guard, unsheathed his sword and started to stab Ghetsis, but Lorelei stopped him. She took his sword right out of his hand, and looked at him scornfully.

I was about to act, but like I said, I was too slow. Thank goodness Lorelei was closer.

Ghetsis and I both stared at Jorah in disbelief. Lorelei gave him just a blank star. I could sense Ghetsis's anger. He was growing red. He was ready to hang Lorelei's most trusted guard.

Until She turned and jabbed the sword right up Ghetsis's chin and through his skull.

All around me, harmonian and Plasma grunts began falling in pools of blood.

Ghetsis was dead, my reason for living, was dead. Lorelei was laughing and proclaimed herself Queen of Unova.

I ran. Like a fucking coward. I wasn't going to fight her. Jorah was already making his way to me.

I'm a fucking coward.

There is no need for revenge. Not when she has an army. I have no reason for anything anymore.

All I do is exist. I drift in the wind like a worthless leaf.

I am living in Kanto on the streets. I'm homeless. I have no purpose. I will die here. I will die.

Why didn't I die there? Why?

I'm so foolish.


	89. Chapter 89

_A/N: Here it is, guys. The end to this awful fanfiction that literally 7 people have followed since it's rebirth. This ending is rushed and sudden, and if you don't like it, well, that is okay. Please visit my profile for an explanation as to why I took the story down in the first place._

 _I'm glad it's over._

Zinzolin

* * *

I knew it would all end this way. Bloodshed. That is why it never worked out in the past. There is too much betrayal. Everyone wants the thrown, even the women.

Unova is in flames and I'm once again hiding in the cold storage. They are after me, they are, the international police. They will be coming for me at any moment, and I am writing this on a piece of toilet paper!

It didn't take long for the bombs to arrive. No pokemon can fight nuclear bombs. The international police struck shortly after Lorelei's claim. Too many lives were lost, too many people were enslaved. Did they honestly think they could get away with it? Did Ghetsis ever think he could?

He may have, with the right Pokemon. But Lorelei fucked herself when she had Kyurem destroyed.

N could have done something too, with Zekrom. He could have stopped everything. But he's gone as well. He was shot on sight, gunned down by a sniper. Poor boy. He was so innocent. He never meant to be labeled the King of Team Plasma years ago. That was Ghetsis's doing. If they only knew how innocent he was, they wouldn't have done it.

Here they come. I see them. And they see me. I see the glint of the scope of the sniper rifle they will use to gun me down. Or will they take me alive for questioning? Can I beg for my life?

Can I –

 **The End**


End file.
